Half Hearts Needed After All
by Jezzaanne
Summary: Kingdom Hearts had returned with an evil magic turning people alike into more than Heartless. Sora and Co have to revive a long dead Organisation 13 to help combat the new evil but can the Nobodies ever forgive Sora for killing them in the first place?
1. Aren't His Memories

**Hey ho lovely readers, I'm baaackkk with another random story :D I have been told over and over that this could be a sequel to Kingdom Hearts II by my sister… But I think not o_O.. I guess I write when I want something different, sates my wild imagination. **

**But its pretty bad, cause me and my sister are Organisation fans O-O May they live on.. Whoot.**

**All Copyright and Rights go To Disney and Square Enix… Much to my obvious dismay, cause if I had it I would have sooooo much differently Hahaha.. ENJOY**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sora, Riku and Kairi are living under the impression that their life is back to normal. Everything is back to normal and they are contented. But when Roxas starts to muck up Sora's mind with his botched revenge, they know something is wrong when Kingdom Hearts re appears in the sky ruined.**

**To fix a new illness the trio need to go into the realm of darkness and revive a long dead Organisation XIII.**

Sora leant back against the tree watching the sun set over the horizon. The water washed up against the sand and he looked back to the silver haired boy beside him, "Nothings changed huh"? Riku said as Sora got settled, Sora grinned and shook his head "nope, nothing will". Riku smiled and looked at the sun setting, "what a small world". Sora looked up at him and he remarked, "But pat of one that's much bigger" without looking at the brunette Riku agreed, "yeah". After a moment of silence Sora looked up at Riku sitting on their favourite tree branch, "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to the light?" Riku jumped from the branch and faced Sora. He poked Sora's chest indicating his heart, "this" he said . Puzzled Sora put his hand to his chest "This?" he asked he looked back at Riku who nodded smiling, "its always closer than you think". Sora let a grin form on his face before they heard Kairi's voice.

"Sora, Riku".

They both turned around to see Kairi running down the sand towards the tree holding something in her hands. She paused in front of the two bowing down to catch her breath. Sora put out his hand and asked, "Hey what's up"? After a moment Kairi looked up with her large blue eyes and handed a glass bottle to Sora, puffing she said, "look".

Sora looked at the bottle and saw a Mouse insignia on the paper inside. With surprise filling him Sora took the bottle and opened it. The paper slid out in his hands and he scanned the page. Riku stood behind him to also read on the paper and standing up after catching her breath Kairi looked over Sora's other shoulder to read. However it wasn't from Mickey, it was from Minnie.

Sora frowned as he read it and Riku murmured, "I wonder what has happened there to get the Queen so anxious". Kairi looked at Riku then to Sora, "what can we do about it"? Sora was confused, "she isn't asking for anything specific, its like she's warning us". Riku made a noise in his throat, "where's the king"?

Sora shrugged putting the paper back in the bottle, "If they need anything they will send a proper summon wouldn't they"? Kairi nodded before she remarked, "There isn't any darkness anymore, Sora you beat that didn't you"? Before the brunette could answer Riku butt in and said, "Sora cant use the Keyblade anymore, if he cant use it, it usually means that there is no threat". They both looked towards Sora who held the bottle at his side, "Riku's right, everything is fine".

They all turned to walk back up the beach and Riku said, "I hope the king is alright, he must be out on another mission of his". Sora nodded in agreement before Riku spoke again, "He was devastated when Ansem died". Sora took in a deep breath before stating, "he really shouldn't have gone up against Kingdom Hearts the way he did, but if it wasn't that, that killed him it would have been Xemnas".

Sora instantly shuddered when that name was uttered, he hated that name and any other name that was associated with it.

Sora had not heard of anything about Organisation XIII ever since he killed the members and their power hungry Nobody Leader. He wanted it to stay that way, but one small aspect always left Sora pondering.

What about Roxas?

Feeling the guilt overwhelm him, Sora almost regrets taking Roxas away from a life he had been thrown into. It had not been the blondes fault and yet, he still took the punishment and gave up his life so Sora would wake again. There wasn't a day when Sora thought about his other half. He doubted he would ever see or even meet Roxas, everything was contented and fine in all the worlds.

Conversation had momentarily stopped before Sora heard Riku. "it's a good thing that everything gets a break, the worlds are fine and there are hardly any heartless left". He let a smile grace his face and he slung an arm around both Sora and Kairi. "We can say now that we are officially back on track with our lives and I don't want anything to change that ever again".

Sora nodded agreeing and Kairi shadowed his moves saying, "you're right Riku". Sora listened but didn't contribute to the last sentence. Sora knew that everything wont stay the same forever, something was always bound to go wrong. It always did. When he felt the gazes of both Riku and Kairi he just nodded and said lamely, "I hope so". Kairi looked away with a satisfied look on her face and Riku looked at him with a brow raised before he looked away. They walked up through the sand towards the road leading into the town Sora lost interest in the conversation and let himself wander somewhere else.

Something was definitely going to go wrong, He felt it in his gut, The Queen of the Disney Castle wouldn't randomly send a letter, the King knew something.

That night lying on his bed Sora looked at the ceiling just wondering about a lot of things. He thought about Kairi and Riku, he thought about Donald and Goofy. King Mickey was in there, so was everybody he had met in the other worlds. He didn't expect to think of Roxas. He didn't even know him, so when he thought of his Nobody half he thought about the Organisation he had destroyed.

He shuddered, he remembered all to well the dangerous nobodies he had confronted. With the ones he had destroyed there had even been some he didn't even meet. He thought over the ones he had beaten, he didn't know their names. Only Xemnas…and Axel.

Sora sat up unexpectedly at mentioning Axel's name. That fiery red head had seriously confused Sora to the maximum. He didn't know what side he was on, didn't know who he wanted to help. All in the end, he had sacrificed himself admitting he just wanted to see Roxas. Sora quirked his mouth to the side in the darkness. Had it all been for Roxas?

Sora remembered the time when he had gone to Castle Oblivion. Surely Roxas had been around at that time. Axel had not mentioned him at all when they met throughout that horrible time. Sora fell back onto his pillow then remembered the time when Axel had killed the blonde man with the scary green eyes. He was going to tell him something but Axel had silenced him for good.

Was that man going to tell him about Roxas?

Sora ground his teeth together, maybe Axel didn't want him to know anything about Roxas. Being far to protective or simply selfishness? Rolling over in his bed Sora huffed into the sparseness of his bedroom. Why was he even stressing about people who were dead! They didn't like him, he didn't like them why should he care in the slightest?

Silence descended heavily in Sora's mind as he stopped thinking and he let his mind go blank. He closed his eyes and saw colours at the back of his eyelids, he was letting the sleep come and overwhelm him but in the end he wished he hadn't gone to sleep because he began to dream.

"_Are you sure you really don't have a heart"? Sora looked up and saw the green eyes of somebody familiar. He cringed back as he recognised Axel but in the dream he heard another voice come out, replying, "I don't know, I just cant look inside… but I figure if there is something in there, inside us we would feel it wouldn't we". Sora was shocked and uncomfortable at his words and he turned out to see the sun setting over the horizon he remembered as Twilight Town. He looked down and to see that he was rather high up, they must be on top the clock tower. But he had never been here before and why was he with Axel? He looked at the item that Axel was handing him, Ice-cream?_

_What a weird dream. _

_Before Sora could comprehend what was going to happen in the dream the setting changed and he saw inside a large white castle. Sora knew immediately where he was in an instant, 'The Castle That Never Was'. Again he saw that he was next to Axel in a grey room surrounded by many other faces he recognised, they were all together and laughing with one another like what a normal family did. Did they really have hearts or were they lying?_

_He was growing more confused, why was he dreaming these things? He didn't know them. He was surrounded by people he knew by faces, Axel was right beside him, then he was joined by the Musical freak he had destroyed with the funny guitar. Then the guy with those cards that he always held and by the pirate wannabe with the eye patch and the nasty looking scars. but they weren't there to hurt him, they were smiling at him and laughing with him. Then as quickly as it happened the dream diminished and Sora was left back on the clock tower with a girl that looked like Kairi except that she had black hair. She was smiling and saying "You and Axel are my best friends" her smile warmed and she said, "He really cares about you". Before any words came out of Sora's mouth the image changed again and he saw the Kairi look alike was in his arms fading away, fragments of silver were breaking away from her and she murmured in a weak voice, "I need you to do me a favour, all those hearts that I had captured…Kingdom Hearts… set them free ". Sora frowned down at the black haired girl "Kingdom Hearts? Free them?" he was bewildered at her words She closed her eyes and reopened them to give him a wide blue stare, "its to late". The vision vanished abruptly and Sora began to feel a burning sensation in his chest that he recognised as anger. _

_Who was that girl? She looked so much like Kairi._

_Then as the golden glow of the sunset vanished and Sora was left in a black empty street. He was walking away, walking away from something. The street was totally empty and he strode on. _

_Then…_

"_Your minds made up"? a voice came out from the darkness and Sora turned slowly to see Axel come out of the darkness with sad doleful eyes. The harsh remark came out of Sora's mouth, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know". Axel pushed from the wall an he almost shouted, anger evident in his tone, "You cant turn on the Organisation, you get on your bad side and they will destroy you". Sora heard the sadness laced in the tone and a blunt reply came out, "No one would miss me". He continued to walk but Sora deliberately dragged his steps. Then he heard Axel again but barely as he mumbled, "that not true, I would". Sora heard genuine sadness in his voice and he almost paused. He felt the clogging sensation of guilt and sadness but he continued to walk. Why was he walking? Axel was hurt, someone left him the way he was._

_As he started to change the dream, a pain clenched his mind and the vision changed abruptly feeling the anger come back through. _

_Darkness, complete utter darkness came through and Sora started to get anxious. He pinched his arm, he felt the pain but he didn't wake up. He was still trapped in the darkness, he spun around unable to call out. He was lost, alone, in the darkness that had consumed him._

_Then…_

_Sora fell on the ground, the ground was wet. He felt the pain ice up his spine as he fell. His face ached, and he got up to his knees. Was this still a dream, he was sore and he felt the cold water soaking his shirt. The rain pelted him and Sora looked down at his hands gasping for air. He saw right away that his hands were gloved. Black gloves._

_Painfully Sora got to his feet, he was wearing a cloak, wait an Organisation Cloak. _

_What the Hell?_

_Sora staggered violently, his feet threatening to fly out beneath him. They were clad in heavy boots. He looked around, a large courtyard, with a large blinking tower screen. There were no moving pictures on it. It was silent and white. Sora spun around and felt liquid dripping down his kneecaps. It didn't take a genius to know that his knees were bleeding. He looked down to see large holes ripped in the pants and he grimaced at the blood. He jumped when the shadows around him moved and formed into creatures. Heartless._

_Immediately and instinctively Sora went to summon his Keyblade. But he was astounded to see that he was wielding two. Two?_

_He was getting nervous, the heartless swarmed around him. Sora felt renewed energy flow through him, another person's energy. Then with practised ease the heartless began to dissipate. _

_Sora was still feeling the pain which intensified over time , he paused. He looked up the large tower and noticed a dark figure atop it. Suddenly his body didn't belong to him and he sprung over to the tower and raced up it. What was happening? The figure jumped down as he flung the black Keyblade towards him. _

_They both fell to the earth and began to fight. Sora knew who it was, who knew._

_It was Riku._

_Why was Riku attacking him?_

"_Riku" he cried, but his voice was lost over the rain, Why were they fighting? The pain gripped Sora and he stumbled as Riku held the black Keyblade above him. He clenched his eyes shut._

_That was when the pain began._

_Pain spear bolted through his head and Sora threw his hands up to hold it. It felt like he was being stabbed by multiple knives over and over again._

Sora yelled out in pain, he awoke to sunlight, not rain and he recognised his room through squinted eyes. He tumbled from his bed holding his head which still throbbed in searing pain. As it ceased to a dull throbbing Sora let his hands dropped which stung, he groaned and staggered to his feet. He went over to the window sill to steady himself and he took in a deep breath. He was shaking badly from his dream. Had it really taken all night?

Sora looked down and he noticed that his pyjama pants were ripped. His kneecaps were bleeding. They stained his pyjamas and Sora looked back to see his sheets saturated in blood.

He was scared.

Those weren't dreams…

They were Roxas' memories.

**Whoo go Roxas, didn't that ever bother you? Anyone, that Roxas never fought back! No one seemed to fight back and I didn't like that. Hence my rebellious story defying the original storyline hahaha. :D **

**OK lovely reviewers please comment… Who would love to see what happens? Next Chapter **

**Peace**


	2. Starless Night

**Hello Chapter Two… Well I have more chapters up and running, But enjoy, It's not that scary yet but Roxas is bent on making Sora guilty eh?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, (though I wish I did) Oh well**

**Hope you like**

Sora raced down the road after that terrible morning. He ran towards Riku's house. He was gasping and puffing for air when he reached the door to his best friends house. He rapped the door until his knuckles stung. Riku answered the door not a moment later with a bleary look in his eyes, he had just been woken up.

He looked Sora up then down before asking, "Sora, what's wrong its seven o clock in the morning". Sora was heaving in his breaths before he panted, "Riku, I-I need to talk to you". Riku frowned and then stepped aside to let Sora in. Except Sora just stood on the front doorstep, he glared at Riku and then he snapped, "Why did you attack Roxas"?

Riku let a deep frown cement his face before he said standing back in front of Sora, "Do you even know what you are talking about Sora"? The brunette shook his head stubbornly and he said in a low voice to Riku repeating what he said, "Why-did-you-attack-Roxas"? he said each word with deliberate slowness. Riku sighed and he said trying to refrain from yelling, "Sora you were asleep, how do you know of this"? Sora scowled at his answer, he almost growled, "You attacked him, you don't know what he went through". Riku scoffed, "He was a nobody, he didn't have a heart, he didn't matter". He grabbed Sora's shoulder and forced him to look at him, "Sora how do you know of this"? Sora scowled his eyes going with dark, more with sadness than anger. "He showed me Riku, Roxas showed me what he went through". Riku looked truly confused and Sora wrenched up his black pant legs to show Riku his cut knees. "I fell over in the dream". Riku was bewildered and he said in a worried voice, "Sora, how did-" Sora stood straight "I told you". He begged Riku with his eyes to understand, "Roxas was on our side, he wanted to destroy Kingdom Hearts, destroy Xemnas, he wanted answers you attacked him". Riku went to say something, hesitated then admitted sheepishly, "I was under direct orders from Ansem to get Roxas, I didn't mean to hurt him the way I did, I-I done it for you Sora".

Sora turned away and he said abruptly, "He was going to give himself in anyway Riku, you just made him realise that he hates me, he attacked me in my dreams, he was so angry, I have no one to blame except you". Sora didn't mean to make his voice sound so pathetic as it did but it worked on Riku who's face went behind a dark cloud and he replied gruffly, "Well there is nothing to do, nothing we can do Sora, Roxas is gone". But that was where Sora made his defence, "He isn't gone Riku" he gestured to his head, "He is messing with my mind, he showed me memories, he showed me Axel, the Organisation, their home, even a girl that looked like Kairi she was dying and Roxas showed me that". Riku froze and he retorted, "A girl that looked like Kairi?" Sora nodded and Riku sighed, "Sora". he rubbed his head in exasperation and looked at Sora with sad aquamarine eyes. "There is so much I planned never to tell you". Sora pouted, "Roxas showed me in four memories, he hates me". Sora spun around "Riku something has gone wrong, first the Queen and Roxas makes an attempt to hurt me? Something's up". Without another word Sora walked down the driveway and left a stunned Riku standing in the doorway.

Sora started into a run the moment he hit the soft golden sand. The ocean was pristine blue and there was no cloud in the sky. Sora ran as fast as his battered legs would allow, he slipped over the sand and landed in it. He lied there for a second before getting up to his knees. Why was all this happening now?

He looked around to his surroundings, the water washed up to the sand and he saw seashells washing up with the tide. As he looked at it he felt a flash of pain race through his mind. He saw in a passing image of the Kairi look alike asleep on a bed, seashells decorated the side of her pillow.

He opened his eyes grinding his teeth, then got to his feet. Roxas was punishing him somehow. Making him hurt physically or just mentally making him feel the throat clenching guilt?

Feeling anger build in his chest Sora let out a shout of rage that wasn't Sora. He put his hands to his head then let them drop and he picked up a rock and hurled it as far as he could into the ocean. Pain glazed his chest and he repeated the action until his shoulder stung and he couldn't reach any other rocks. He heaved in his breaths, what the hell was he doing? He walked down the beach and to the tree at the end, he had to climb the set of stairs and walk across the boardwalk. As he done that he started to feel his legs go heavy. He slugged his way to the tree and leant against the branch looking over the vast ocean. A slight wind from the west ruffled the broad leaves of the tree and Sora looked towards them. A large yellow Paopu fruit was ripe and Sora stared at the star shaped fruit. Then he started to taste another flavour in his mouth, salty but sweet. He tried to rid of the unfamiliar flavour and jumped off the branch. He didn't know what to do. If Roxas was just going to torture him like this it was no point.

Sora paced around the small island until he heard Kairi's voice, "Sora". he looked over the ledge and saw Kairi waving, he scoffed and turned away not bothering to say hello. He knew Kairi would come up, he couldn't suppress a roll of the eyes as he heard Kairi running over the wooden boardwalk. Before she could ask him what was wrong he spun around and said in an almost savage voice, "What was Axel like when he took you Kairi"? She looked shocked for a moment then stuttered, "What do you mean Sora".

Feeling the irritation well up rather quickly Sora repeated himself, "When Axel kidnapped you, was he mean to you?" Kairi was puzzled giving Sora an odd look before she answered, "Uh Axel wanted someone, really bad. He said that we had both lost somebody we really cared about". Her face softened, "I was worried". Sora scoffed then growled more so to himself, "He wanted Roxas". Kairi took a step back, "Roxas? Sora what is going on, was Axel associated with him"? Sora huffed being consumed by the rare feeling of anger, this was not Sora, not Sora at all.

"Axel wanted Roxas back, that's all he wanted, now he wants me to suffer". Sora looked back to Kairi before asking a bit more hesitantly, "have you heard anything off Naminé?" As Sora uttered that name, a new wave of hatred washed over him. Images pierced his mind all of the blonde haired girl

"_You arent supposed to exist Roxas"_

"_Roxas, Nobodies like us are only half a person"_

"_If his memories become her memories she'll never survive it"_

"_I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."_

Sora caught snippets of conversations that Roxas had with the girl and felt himself cringe when he heard the last comment, was that all Naminé was? A manipulator?

Sora couldn't bear to look at Kairi instead finding his shoes more interesting. He couldn't find anything to say and as the anger ebbed away, Sora knew that Roxas had enough of torture for the time being. Feeling foolish Sora looked up and mumbled an apology. But as he looked at Kairi all he saw was the resemblance to Naminé and the black haired girl in Roxas' memories. Why were there so many Kairi look a likes?

Kairi looked at him with a worried glance and Sora felt his cheeks go warm, he couldn't bring himself to look at the red haired female. He went t say something then stopped and started to walk back towards the boardwalk. Kairi turned to follow him, "Sora"? he ignored her and continued to walk and she said more tersely "Sora"! he heard her feet thudding along behind him and she said, "What is wrong with you, why do you suddenly drag Roxas and Naminé into this?" Sora felt something unfamiliar inside him snap and he spun around with a familiar and unfamiliar voice came out of his mouth, "Don't say that to me, its all your fault that this happened in the first place".

Sora was shocked at the voice that ripped from his chest and he saw the equal shock in Kairi's face before hers went teary and distraught, then another voice came from hers. "Don't blame me, I had no other choice, why cant you see that"? It wasn't their voice that came from them, Roxas and Naminé were at each other from their somebodies bodies.

They didn't realise that Riku had come across the sand and he drew to a stop as he saw Sora and Kairi yelling at each other with completely different voices.

Kairi/Naminé stopped when she noticed Riku standing there watching them puzzled and weary, "Riku"! she exclaimed then started to say, "Please talk some sense". Riku turned to Sora who's head slowly turned towards him with an unfathomable look on it. Riku felt his stomach clench, this wasn't Sora he knew. This was his darker half.

"Sora" Riku began but Sora frowned heavily and he snarled "Do-not-call-me-that". Riku took a step back as Sora lunged and Kairi/Naminé screamed, "No Roxas"! Riku was able to see the quick dashing image of Roxas before he grappled Sora and he threw him against the tree. "Sora" Riku demanded holding the struggling brunette. Somewhere Sora was in there but the dark fury that Roxas was holding had him in control. Riku saw Sora's light blue eyes go three shades darker to a deep sapphire blue He spat, "You don't control me". Riku struggled against the power that Sora was exerting and he said through grit teeth, "Come on Sora, please". The brunette struggled his dark blue furious eyes locked on Riku's aquamarine. Then as the seconds crept by, the eyes went light and Sora blinked back into existence. He looked at the predicament he was in and he turned back to Riku and breathed, "Riku"?

The silver hired boy let a smile of relief cross his face and he breathed, "is that you now Sora". he let the brown haired boy go and Sora looked around dazed and bewildered. He stumbled slightly as Riku set him down and he rubbed his neck delicately. He turned to see a teary eyed Kairi and he was overwhelmed by the memories of the previous minutes. Shame filled Sora and he looked away from his friends and he cried "I'm so sorry". Before his friends could calm him down Sora ran as fast as he could across the boardwalk and disappeared through the shrubs and out of sight.

"Sora" he heard his name but he continued to run.

Blindly unaware of where he was going Sora raced to the opposite end of the beach. He raced up the stone ledge and into a gaping hole in the cliff and into the darkness. Tears stung his eyes and he fell onto the cool stone and put his head into the crook of his arm. He let silent tears flow down his face. Roxas was never going to forgive anybody at this rate. He was all out to attack him, get his revenge.

Sora was lost, just being around his friends would set Roxas off and he didn't want to continue risking himself and his friends.

_The sun was setting over the town of Twilight Town. Sora gazed out over the buildings then turned his head when he heard a familiar voice, You're early". Axel came out from behind the wall of the clock tower and walked past him with a smile on his face. Sora knew he wouldn't be able to say anything so he listened. _

"_No you're just late". Roxas' voice came out and Axel sat down on the ledge of the clock tower and gave Sora a smirk. They received their ice cream Sora looked at it and finally mumbled to himself, "Today makes two hundred and fifty five". Axel bit into his ice cream stick and looked towards him curiously "What's that for"? Sora looked towards the pyromaniac and saw his green eyes glowing with warmth and affection and his voice came out "its been that many days since I first joined the Organisation". He sighed, "Man time flies". Axel cocked his head slightly then took the stick out of his mouth and pointed it to Sora "So, you got the number memorised do ya"? Amusement shined in Axel's eyes and Sora let the ice cream droop, "yeah" he paused then continued in a voice that made Sora feel so guilty, "have to hold onto something right, its not like I have memories before the Organisation" he looked towards Axel feeling a flood of emotions. "Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie". Sora was slightly startled when Axel's hand fell on his shoulder and he looked towards the pyromaniac who said, "right, that first week, you barely form a sentence". Sora had to smirk as Axel slapped him in the dream, Axel then said in a laughing gloat "But come on, your still kind of a zombie". Axel laughed out loud and Sora lung out his arm, "oh thanks". Both Axel and Sora burst out laughing, their laughter echoing throughout the train station below them._

_They stopped before Axel said, "Hey Roxas". Sora looked at him yet again and Axel continued in a smug voice, "bet you don't know why the sun sets red, you see light is made up of lots of colours and out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest". Sora felt amusement welling in his chest and he elbowed Axel who gave him a warm smug smile, "like I asked, know it all" Sora retorted and then the two erupted into laughter again. _

_The sun continued to set and Sora found Axel lying back on the ledge, then he heard Roxas' voice again, "seriously, where is she"? Hearing this Axel got up with a slight frown on his face and only Sora seemed to realise that. He sat up straight and sat there in silence, was he jealous?_

_The dream diminished, Sora couldn't help but think as he was in void as Roxas searched for another memory to throw at him. They were nobodies, they couldn't feel, but that memory denied that very thing. Roxas was friends with that girl, Axel was jealous of that girl, and it was also plain obvious that Axel wanted Roxas for himself. That memory just there denied everything Sora knew about nobodies._

_The dream came into a vision again and Sora instantly recognised the dull blue and grey room at the lab in the Twilight Town mansion. He stood alone in the centre of the room and he saw Axel striding across the length of it with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Anger, Grief and pain were clearly evident on his face. He retorted, "simply amazing Roxas". Sora heard his own ravaged voice come from him, "Axel". The red head stopped and Sora was able to see the utter pain reflected in his eyes. Axel stood straight and it almost seemed he was forcing himself to utter his next sentence, ""you really do remember me this time, I'm so FLATTERED". Axel threw down his arms and an intense ring of searing fire and Sora was instantly afraid and threatened, Axel frowned and he yelled "But you're too late". Sora was backed against the fire wall and the instinct to summon his Keyblade overwhelmed him, again he was greeted by the sight of a black Keyblade and a blue yellow Keyblade. He felt his chest tearing as he looked at Axel. _

_What the hell was going on? _

_Sora watched on in horror as he basically lived out a memory Roxas had endured. He had hurt Axel on more ways possible. It was killing him to the maximum. Had Roxas done that for Sora?_

_Well Sora knew for sure that Roxas regrets doing that act._

_But before Axel would fall, the memory changed and it was bright white. He was walking to a man clad in red. DiZ._

_Sora scowled to himself as he saw Ansem The Wise, he had been the one to destroy everything as well._

"_At last, the Keyblade's chosen one" DiZ stated as Sora neared him. Behind the man was a large white pod that vaguely resembled a shut flower. Sora heard his voice come out irritated and full of distress, "Who are you talking to"? Sora frowned, "Me? Or Sora"? Sora himself was astounded to hear his own name come out of Roxas' mouth, so he had known? DiZ rambled on, "to half of Sora of course, you reside in darkness, what I need is someone who can move about in the realm of light and destroy Organisation XIII". _

_Sora felt the anger rise and he snapped, "Why! Who are you"? DiZ replied steadily, "I am a servant of the world" he laughed evilly "and, if I'm a servant, you should consider yourself a tool, at best." Sora was angry and he breathed dangerously, "was that… was that supposed to be a joke"? his voice rose to a shout, "cause I'm not LAUGHING" he raced forward with one Keyblade this time and tried to attack DiZ. _

_Sora was overcome with a flood of emotions as he witnessed the ending of what was Roxas' life, this must have absolutely killed the blonde beyond any repair. Sora then found out that his familiar Keyblade went right through DiZ who immediately said, "My apologies, this is only a data based projection". Sora let a yell of agony and anger rip through his chest and he spun around feeling the acrid burning in his chest. He attacked DiZ again and again but to no avail. So he was only data based._

_The red man disappeared and Sora was left alone in the white room gasping and feeling the sadness well up. _

_He turned around as _

_DiZ appeared once again stating, "come over here" Sora frowned drowning in the anger that had consumed him. Roxas' voice snapped out, "I hate you…so much". DiZ was expressionless and he said, "Maybe you should share some of that anger with Sora, he is much to nice for his own good". Again Sora shouted, "NO! my heart belongs to me". He ran forward once again only to have DiZ disappear and he stopped. Sora could anticipate what was going to happen next. _

_Holding out his Keyblade the flower pod glowed and began to open slowly the large white petals unfurled revealing what was inside. Sora felt Roxas fall in defeat. _

"_Sora" his name was said_

_Sora looked inside the pod to see himself asleep floating there impossibly._

_He stepped forward and said, "you're lucky" Sora was distraught and he sighed before saying to his image, "looks like my summer vacation is…over"._

_The image blacked out and Sora felt the intensity of the sacrifice Roxas had made. Then he felt the burning sensation again._

Sora jolted awake to darkness and he was shivering, he recalled his dreams and felt his head swimming in guilt. Had Roxas really done that?

He shook his head, he wasn't like that, he shouldn't have been. He was a nobody, but there he was sharing emotions and with Axel as well. Everything about the nobodies was wrong. They did feel, they had their own ways of expressing their emotions, and he had killed them all without remorse. Sora got up "I'm sorry Roxas, I'm so sorry" he breathed. His head swam with colours and he managed to drag himself to the hole in the cliff edge to go back out onto the beach.

He realised it was dark, he had slept all day! How had that been?

Sora looked around the dark trees and he was instantly ambushed by a relieved but tense Riku. Sora looked at him totally dazed and Riku demanded, "Where the hell have you been? You disappear all day and I find you wandering the beach"! Sora frowned at being reprimanded and he asked, "why what's wrong"?

Riku took in a deep shuddering breath, "Sora look up at the sky". Sora did as he was told, there was no stars, no moon. What he found instead was more horrifying.

There in the sky hang Kingdom Hearts, dilapidated and totally destroyed. It glowed eerily with disjointed magic, how and why had it suddenly returned?

Sora was totally shocked, 'why' was the only word that ran through his mind. He had destroyed the Organisation, he had destroyed Kingdom Hearts. So why was it back?

**There we go, it's baackk. I want to make Roxas seem angry, I hope it does sound like that. It would be torture seeing their life wouldn't it? **

**Well Sora is guilty nonetheless, Review and Comment hooray..**


	3. Visiting Kairi

**Chapter 3 read on :D**

Kingdom Hearts glowed eerily as it hung there in the moonless sky, it still retained its Heart Shape but it was clearly seen. Pieces of the moon had crumbled and splayed away from the main moon. It was absolutely destroyed and crumbling. Sora looked up at it utterly confused and he looked back to Riku. "W-when did this happen, _how _did it happen"? Riku shook his head, "it came up about and hour ago, I have been looking everywhere for you Sora". He put his hand on his shoulder, "what were you doing"? Sora shook his head still in a complete state of shock, "I was sleeping Riku, Roxas showed me everything, he showed me how he betrayed everybody and gave himself up".

Riku sighed, "sleeping, Sora you were _sleeping_"? he let his hand drop and Sora moved across the sand, "Riku you don't know anything". he turned his gaze up the Kingdom Hearts. "What was he doing"? he mumbled to himself.

Riku stepped beside him and he demanded, "Sora what is your problem, look, look up at the sky, Kingdom Hearts is there, we destroyed it, now its back". he wrenched Sora around to look into the powder blue eyes, "you may be willing to sacrifice everything but I wont let that happen again, Sora you need to wake up to yourself". The brunette tugged his arm away from Riku scowling "What do you propose we do Riku, I'm just as powerless as you are, I don't have the Keyblade, I have nothing".

Riku looked up at the moon and Sora saw the luminescence highlight Riku's worried face. He groaned inwardly then whispered, "where do you want to go first Riku"? The silver haired boy looked towards Sora and said softly, "first I propose Hollow Bastion" Sora shook his head, "its not Hollow Bastion Riku, its Radiant Garden" he kicked aside a rock, "why there"? Riku looked from Sora to the ground then back to Kingdom Hearts, "The guys might have some answers to this".

Sora frowned then asked, "But Riku, why can we see Kingdom Hearts? isn't it only seen in the World That Never Was"? that made Riku pause and he stuttered out a reply, "I-I don't know Sora". the brunette hesitated, "what happens if the Nobodies come back Riku, I know I killed them, but what if they never really died"? Riku scoffed, "don't be absurd, they were killed, even I killed some, they are most definitely gone". Sora looked back at Kingdom Hearts one more time before turning away, "I don't know what this means Riku, but we will get to the end of it".

Sora got up the next morning and walked to the front of his house. People were out already pointing to the sky. Sora groaned when h saw Kingdom Hearts glowing avidly in the sunny sky. It was still here?

Sora went down the grass of the front lawn, then he was stuck in a loophole. Riku wanted to go to Radiant Garden, how the hell were they going to get there? Sora wandered down the tarred streets and towards the beach where he met up with Kairi. She greeted him a little awkwardly but she walked with him until they met up with Riku who said with an over excited voice, "I know how to get to Holl-Radiant Garden". Kairi looked to them both and she whispered, "you two arent going to leave again arent you"? Riku stopped when he noticed Kairi and he stuttered, "o-oh Kairi, I didn't see you well, me and Sora have some-" Kairi interrupted him, "No Riku, don't, if you two are going to leave Destiny Islands again, I'm coming with you". Sora interjected, "Kairi, no, you could get hurt"! The female glared at him, "No, I am sick to death of being left behind, I don't sit here twiddling my thumbs". She latched to Sora's arm and Riku sighed, "I'm not going to win this am I"? Sora grinned sheepishly, "Don't think so Riku, anyway how do we get to Radiant Garden". Riku dropped slightly then went on exasperatedly "The secret cavern of your's Sora, there is a door that I can use, it will transport us there". Sora felt his stomach clench, Riku could still use darkness?

Sora denied himself, they all lost their powers Riku would tell him wouldn't he?

Upon reaching the cavern where Sora had fallen asleep the day before they went to the very end where Sora saw the large white door. Riku seemed over eager and he whispered, "walk right through that and we will be in Hollow Bastion within minutes". he turned to Sora and gestured towards it, "come on Sora, you ready"? Sora hesitated and looked to Kairi beside him then said rather hesitantly, "alright, Riku lets go".

Riku opened the door and he said, "here we go" and the three walked into the white light.

Sora blinked into the white light and as his sight cleared he saw the familiar clearing of Radiant Garden. Kairi breathed out in wonder, "wow". That gave Sora a start, Kairi had never met their friends in Radiant Garden. This was a first for her and it must of excited her. Riku looked to the sky and he said murmuring, "Its still here". Both Sora and Kairi looked to the sky to see Kingdom Hearts glowing brightly as ever.

As they walked through the Borough Sora was greeted buy the sight of their friends standing outside the house that Merlin resided in. Sora was aware of Kairi immediately, she had never met his friends that he had made.

"Sora, Sora" he looked up to see the short figure of Yuffie running towards him. He caught her in a hug and she said breathlessly, "its all so confusing, Sora what is that"? Sora sighed and he hugged his friend before releasing her, "Yuffie, that's Kingdom Hearts". Puzzlement crossed the girls face and Sora heard his name yet again, "Sora oh thank goodness". The four people turned and Sora saw Aerith come running from the stairs towards them, her pink skirts flying out behind her.

Kairi huffed clearly showing her displeasure, how many other girls had Sora come across. Two at the moment was proving far to much for her.

Sora looked at Aerith brightly before briefly embracing her and saying "Aerith its nice to see you again". The lady stepped back and she looked at Kairi and Riku, "who are your friends Sora"? Sora beamed and then said in a warm voice, "Aerith, Yuffie you can finally meet Riku and Kairi". Aerith smiled and Yuffie bounded up in delight, "oh wow, hi guys, I'm Yuffie"! She held out her hand and it was ignored by Kairi but Riku shook it, "hello Yuffie".

Sora looked towards the two girls and then asked, "where is Leon and the others"? Yuffie smiled, "Cid is in there with Merlin, Leon, Cloud and Tifa are out in the Bastion somewhere, the castle is showing some activity with the Heartless". Sora stiffened and said, "let me speak to Cid about this". Aerith gestured to the door, "last I heard on what Cid was doing he was working with Tron to make a better heartless defence for the city". Sora went up the stairs followed by the girls and he went into the dimness to find Cid typing away like a maniac on the large computer. Merlin was at his desk pouring over a large book and he looked up to see Sora emerge. His old withered face brightened and he said, "Oh Sora, its so good to see you". The wizard got up and shook Sora's hand vigorously and Cid turned away to grunt, "'bout time you got back here, where re your friends that you are always with"? Sora smiled and he said, "hello Merlin, Cid, I'm not here with Donald an Goofy this time, I'm here with Kairi and Riku". Merlin smiled, "so I finally get to meet the famous two this time do I"?

He shook both their hands and Sora went to Cid who went back to his manic typing. Sora looked at the screen and he asked, "are the heartless back Cid"? the man grunted and the boy realised how exhausted the man really was. Cid rubbed his face wearily and he turned to Sora, "The Heartless have nearly been wiped out of existence Sora, there are only pockets of them left in any world, here they are in the Bastion Castle. They went berserk last night". He patted the CPU, "decided to get ol' Tron working again and we have been rebooting and advancing the Heartless defence system around Radiant Garden". Sora squinted at the screen then leant over and typed despite Cid's dismay,

'Hello Tron, it is Sora'

The screen lit up and Sora knew that the main computer Tron would be beaming. Cid cleared his throat, "no time for reunion, Tron we need to get this working again".

Cid continued to type and Sora said, "do you think the Heartless went crazy because Kingdom Hearts re-appeared"? Riku shrugged his shoulders looking around Merlins small home. "Maybe, but if they are in only small groups they cant pose a threat can they"? Sora looked to Aerith who nodded, "they have been rare sightings, that's why we got Tron to de-stabilize the entire master system, but with this we are trying to get it up and running". Aerith looked unnerved and tired and Sora asked softly, "what is going on Aerith"? the brunette sighed, "I don't know to be honest Sora, but all morning I have been able to feel the magic that Kingdom Hearts is exerting. Its incredibly powerful and disjointed, its making me sick". She did look withdrawn and pale and she said, "I don't know what it means or what it is going to do".

Before she could say something else Cid spun around in his seat and shouted gruffly, "we got a warning Sora". Sure enough the computer was flashing and Sora could see Tron working and sending all these defence systems out". "Heartless" he asked and Cid shouted, "get out there, the others may need your help".

Sora did as he was told and he ran out into the Borough closely followed by Riku and Kairi. The skidded through the marketplace and up the stairs where it led to the Bastion Castle. As they neared Sora suddenly thought, "_I don't have my Keyblade_" he mentally kicked himself before he heard another loud voice, "Sora"! he looked up to see Leon land heavily beside him drawing his Gun blade. He was pushed aside and Sora saw a heartless lunge out at Leon who shot it down.

But it was no ordinary heartless, this was 2 times bigger and not quite the heartless Sora remembered. He fell into the arms of Riku and Sora cried out, "Leon, what's going on"? The brunette man vanquished the Heartless and turned to Sora, "can you explain what is in the sky Sora"? Leon sounded angry and Sora said, "that's Kingdom Hearts Leon, has it changed the Heartless"? But before Leon would answer, there was another cry and Tifa jumped over the wall followed by Cloud who held his sword out. "Run" Tifa cried desperately and Sora was pushed around and ended up running beside his friends. Cloud ran behind them and killed an unidentified heartless. Tifa looked to Leon, "Cid should have the defences up now shouldn't he"? Leon ran pushing Sora ahead, "He bloody better have or we are all screwed". Sora choked out his response, "Leon, the Heartless". Cloud interrupted him, "quiet Sora". As they ran into the barriers Sora fell onto his knees and Riku yelled, "Sora" he was helped up and Sora yelped in fright as he saw a large doglike heartless lunge at them. It was massive and utterly terrifying, darkness dripped off it and it was grossly malformed. Sora waited for the impact before a white light wall erupted out and the heartless seemed to get electrocuted in mid air before vanishing in a puff of dark smoke. The defence walls were up again and just in the nick of time as well.

Kairi went over with Riku and cried to Sora, "what was that? That wasn't a heartless surely". As she babbled on Cloud came over and said, "shut your mouth girl". He pushed past Kairi and Riku and pulled Sora up roughly by his collar. "Can you explain this"? Sora struggled against the stone hold of Cloud, "no". Riku was concerned and he went up to Cloud and demanded, "let him go". Cloud looked at him with a steely glance, "who are you"? Sora struggled free and gasped, "these are my friends, we came here if you guys knew anything"? Leon snorted and he replied gruffly "Well all we know that the heartless have grown in size and gotten a lot more savage, as you could see". Tifa nodded, "we have never run away from them before, but they were so savage".

They walked back through a large clearing and Sora recognised the ocean tiled place before anyone. His own memory flashed before his eyes, one of him killing that water kook.

A sharp pain reverberated through his conscience and another memory flashed of the same guy, laughing and playing around with that freak of an instrument.

_Demyx_

Sora sighed Roxas was punishing him again, "Sora" his name was said by the low angry voice of Leon. Sora shook his head and Riku put a hand on his shoulder as they walked back through the marketplace and through the Borough. Merlin awaited them at his house and Cloud went to Cid and hit him, "could have gotten the defence up earlier, we were nearly killed and dumbass over there almost did as well". He gestured to Sora and Leon said, "had to kill the heartless running at him".

Tifa went to Cid and showed him some pictures of the Heartless and she said, "it was curious to see but, they seemed to have normal features under the deformity of the heartlessness, it was like they still had half a heart". Cid looked at the pictures closely then waved Tifa away, "get away from me, I need to do some studying".

That night Merlin was kind enough to let everyone stay in his house. Cid was still on the computer when Sora fell asleep. He didn't know what would happen, he expected to be bombarded by dreams the instant he fell asleep. But was surprised when Roxas was utterly silent.

Kairi had a dream that night.

"_Hello" Kairi spun around, she was in a white room covered in pictures. Kairi is able to identify many of the drawings feeling uncomfortable. There were pictures of a blonde and a redhead and one with both of them and a black haired female. Kairi went forward and saw a picture of a definite Sora holding hands with the blonde that Kairi guessed as Roxas, his nobody. _

"_Hello Kairi"_

_Kairi spun around and she saw Naminé sitting at the end of a long white table. She sat there with her hands in her lap. Kairi went to the table, "Naminé" she breathed an her blonde nobody smiled rather sadly her blue eyes dark. _

"_Kairi I need to keep this short and you need to listen to me, please". Kairi hesitated then nodded, "ok". Naminé pulled out a large red notebook and placed it on the table in front of her. Kairi stood beside her looking at the pictures. _

"_Kairi, this a terrible sign, things have already started to get worse, Sora wont be able to do this all by himself". Naminé looked at the notebook in front of her showing a picture of Sora holding his Keyblade, "one Keyblade will be utterly useless in the danger coming". Naminé flipped a page and continued, "you need another Keyblade wielder, enlist the help of another", Kairi gasped as she saw the next page which showed a blonde boy with shocking angry blue eyes. "Roxas" she breathed and Naminé nodded sadly. Kairi stood up, "Sora wont let Roxas go, we will be able to fight this together, we don't need Sora's Nobody". _

_Naminé frowned and then she states bluntly. "Kairi, you cannot be so ignorant this time, Sora needs Roxas, we all need him". She snapped the book shut her eyes livid, "Roxas wont be only one that needs awakening Kairi, take heed of that". _

_The dream dissipated and Kairi was left alone._

**No matter what, I still think I will always blame Naminé for destroying the Organisation. Though she may seem sweet an innocent, *shifty eyes* I'm always on to her. She could have helped Roxas stay with Axel :O But that not to be is it? **

**Review **

**Cheers**


	4. Half Hearts

**God I love The Final Fantasy Crew, when writing this I debated whether to throw in different characters like Vincent but then I decided to keep the original FF crew that appeared in KH. It turned out alright I guess,**

**Does anybody see Kairi as annoying? My sis thinks so o-O**

"Sora, Sora wake up" Sora mumbled in his sleep as he was roused into the waking world. He opened his eyes blearily and he saw Kairi standing above him with a wide look on her face. He got up, "Kairi" he mumbled "what's the matter"? Kairi sat on the bed beside him and she breathed, "I had a dream, Naminé was in it"! That got Sora up and he said "Kairi, what did she say, does she know what is happening"?

Kairi looked up at him making her eyes look big and round, "Naminé said you have to release Roxas, she said you need more than one Keyblade". Sora shook his head, "no, I'm not letting Roxas go, he will kill us, no, that's my answer". Kairi shook his shoulder, "Naminé said its just going to get worse if we fight it ourselves, why are you so scared about letting Roxas go"? Sora sighed uncertainly "Kairi, haven't you seen what he has been doing to me, I'm not exactly sure what he will do if he is released". He sighed then said, "its either that he will hurt everyone he sees when he is released or he will run away at the first opportunity" he laughed weakly, "it's a high probable outcome that he will go with the first option".

Kairi didn't take Sora's lame attempt at humour and she said, "it will get worse now Sora". Then not a second later the door burst in and Yuffie came screeching in waking everyone up within seconds. "guys, guys" she cried, "quick come out quick, something is wrong". Sora got up along with Kairi and Riku, "Yuffie"? the girl was in hysterics and she yanked Sora up, "come on, _come on_" they were pulled out and as they reached the marketplace where Yuffie said, "I went to the store to see the boys and I saw this". She pushed open the door to Scrooge McDucks home and Sora nearly gagged at the sight he saw before him. Scrooge and the boys, Huey, Dewey and Louie on the floor grossly deformed and heartless.

Sora jumped back fast into Riku and from behind them three, Leon grimaced "oh dear god". Yuffie glanced up at them, "they cant be heartless, they spoke to me". She went further in and Leon said, "Yuffie be careful". Yuffie went in and helped the deformed Scrooge up, he seemed definitely heartless, darkness was wisping from him and he had one bright yellow eye with a feral look in it. The boys around him looked the same. But Sora was shocked when he heard Scrooge say, "I cat stand being like this Yuffie, please just get rid of me, its so painful". "Oh no" there was the cry from Aerith and she came in next to Sora her eyes filling up with tears, "they're sick, so sick" she spun around to Leon "they are sick with the Heartless, its Kingdom Hearts, it done this".

Cid growled under his breath, "Tifa had half a mind" he came in pushing aside to go to Yuffie and Scrooge, "D'you know who you are"? he demanded to Scrooge who replied in a weak voice, "its Scrooge McDuck" Yuffie gasped, "I told you" she growled to Cid who kept on demanding "do you know who your boys are"? Scrooge sighed then said, "they are my grandchildren, Huey, Dewey and Louie". Sora was amazed and horrified at the same time, "poor Scrooge" he murmured and Riku muttered "it did get worse". Aerith then suddenly cried out, "Yuffie, Cid look out". Both backed away the second Scrooge suddenly snarled and lunged forward drool hanging from his beak.

Kairi screamed in terror and Riku's arms clasped around Sora tightly and steered him to the door. Aerith cried out and collapsed on the stairs as they shut the door, Cid was gasping and held the door shut as the feral Scrooge threw himself at the wood of the door. "Half Hearts" he grunted as the commotion settled after a moment, "half a heart, they know who they are but turn into monsters at any time". Yuffie groaned, "they were sick, we cant leave them". Sora looked at the destroyed Kingdom Hearts, "it used to take full Hearts, but with it half destroyed, its takes half a heart". Riku let go of him dusting himself off with a red face and he said, "I think we have most of our answers". Aerith approached them with a tear stained face, "Sora you have to stop this, this is a bad sickness it can affect everybody" tears started to stream down her face again, "I don't want to end up like that, it will consume everything if it wont be stopped".

She stopped when everybody saw Cloud jump over from the overhanging wall and he turned and snapped in his flat tone, "everybody run, heartless they're everywhere". Yuffie grabbed Aerith, "come on lets go" Sora turned to Kairi, "I want you to go as well Kairi, its too dangerous". Kairi went to protest but Cloud demanded, "go"! as everyone left it was Cloud, Leon, Sora and Riku.

Sure enough the mutated heartless came over the wall, Sora jumped aside when the door burst outwards and the heartless McDuck family came out on all fours snarling ferociously. Cloud gaped, "is that Scrooge"? Leon nodded, "refrain from attacking them". He lurched forward and Sora felt the immediate relief when he felt the slight breeze and the weight of the Keyblade fill his hand.

Sora was back

As he started to kill the heartless with the Keyblade, Sora started to feel the horrible presence of the heartless and the half hearts. As the Heartless attack began to diminish and Sora was able to kill the last heartless. Then as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, Scrooge and the boys were enveloped in a dark black cloud before it lifted and they were back to normal. Scrooge looked at his white wings and he looked at the boys before whispering hoarsely, "you made me better, and the boys".

Cloud looked to Leon who murmured "killing the heartless must give them their half heart back". Sora was utterly confused and he said to Riku, "it must be the Keyblade, instead of sending the hearts up to Kingdom Hearts the trapped hearts must go back and heal the Half Hearts". Riku looked towards a bewildered Cloud and Leon and turned back to Sora, "tell them that we will go investigate more of the borough".

Sora looked to Leon and said, "we will go search the Borough for anymore". Leon frowned but didn't make an attempt to stop them.

Riku and Sora went around the corner of the white wall and Riku finally muttered, "I don't understand what is happening". Sora sighed sand he said, "Kairi said she had a dream last night, she was talking with Naminé, she said that I had to let Roxas go". Riku heaved in a deep breath, "what do you think he would do if he got out Sora"? Sora shrugged then said immediately, "he'll kill me". they walked through the North end of the Borough when Riku suddenly growled and yanked Sora back. Sora yelped in surprise and Riku snarled, "who is that"? Sora looked at Riku then to the shadows and then let out another yelp, "ahhh its Sephiroth" Sora hid behind Riku and shouted, "Cloud, Cloud".

Sora watched Sephiroth the entire time and the man stumbled into view.

Wait- Stumbled?

Sora came around and saw that Sephiroth looked battered and sick. His face was paler and his hair hung limp. His clothes were ripped and he didn't have his sword. His large black angel wing had lost its sheen and most its feathers, it hung dead at his side. As Sephiroth looked up Sora saw one eye a livid yellow and the darkness curled upwards.

Sora was terrified, "Cloud" he shouted again.

Not a moment later Cloud came around the corner with his sword raised and he barked, "Sora, what's wro-" he stopped in mid track then growled, "Sephiroth". he strode forward and stood in front of Sora and Riku and he demanded, "what the hell do you want"? Sora came up next to him sand he said, "Sephiroth is affected by he sickness, he has a yellow eye, Half Heart". Cloud faltered and then said in a guarded voice, "why are you here Sephiroth, do you need assistance"?

The silver haired man backed away scowling at Cloud, "I do not need your pathetic excuse of help Cloud". As he growled the sky seemed to get darker, Cloud got a better grip on his sword and Sephiroth grimaced in pain and fell up against the wall.

He was in a lot of pain.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Sora and rasped, "Kingdom Hearts is not what it used to be Sora, it is poisoning the land and turning us all into monsters". He struggled to his feet and put out his hand on the wall to steady himself, "if you want to bring everything back to normal you need to let go of your fears". He looked up at the Kingdom Hearts with disdain and then barked in a hoarse voice, "there is only one person that can control that", he started breathing heavily and then backed away into the darkness disappearing in a cloud of black and blue.

Sora looked at Cloud dumbfounded as Sephiroth disappeared and Cloud frowned, he grabbed Sora's arm, "you're coming back with me".

Cid was typing away furiously on the computer when Sora came back with a grim faced Cloud. Aerith looked up from the chair and she said, "what on earth happened"? Cloud said nearly in a growl "Sephiroth is a half heart, Sora found him before". Leon growled and Tifa said from next to Cid, "Sora I suggest you go to the Disney Castle, Mickey might have something for you, I don't think we have any more answers". Yuffie nodded, "if you have the Keyblade again there is danger, you need to go stop this Sora".

Sora hesitated then heard the voice of Riku, "we will go, if this is concerning more and more people we need to get to the bottom of this". Merlin approached and said, "if you want to go, I will send you to the Disney Castle, but promise us that you will fix this".

Sora summoned his Keyblade and said, "I will defeat this new threat I promise you all that".

He smiled in determination and turned to Riku and Kairi, "are you two ready" they both gave him large smiles and Kairi said, "we will be with you all the way Sora". Sora looked to Riku feeling his face go warm and Riku nodded giving him a smooth smile, "I'm with you Sora".

**Just to let you know, Sora isn't that gutty later on in the story. It is not his fight to battle :O Hahaha I love writing, these are merely puppets, that dance to my tune hahaha, Sounds cool eh? Review**


	5. Description

**Silence… I don't like this chapter all so much but it describes hat will happen.. **

**Then we can get back to our lovely Organisation :D Read on **

The grounds were silent, there was no greeting from any guards or even the leader of the Guard. Sora frowned as he stepped over the grass and he heard Riku murmur, "its so quiet, I wonder what has been going on". As they walked to the pristine white castle Sora could hear the echoes of their footsteps reverberating through out the cavernous under cover. Sora turned to Riku, "where is Goofy, isn't he usually on guard out here, we should have seen him by now".

Kairi noticed his panicked tone and she tried to assure him that it will be ok. Maybe he was in the castle with the King. Sora tried to believe her but he couldn't fight down the incoming worry that was steadily building up in his chest. As they walked the length of the castle they came to the large entrance doors. They had to open the large doors, they were far to tall for the mouse door.

The throne room was empty as well, not one person was to be seen. Sora bit his lip from crying out in terror and instead asked in a wavering voice, "where is everybody, the whole castle is empty". He took a step forward from Kairi and Riku then called throughout the large room, "Hello?" he received no answer and he said to Riku, "nobody is here Riku, The King and the Queen is gone and I cant see anybody I know, I don't even see the servant brooms". Sora began to babble in hysterics and Riku went to the brunette and placed both hands on his shoulders looking Sora squarely in the eyes, "Sora" he said in a steady calm voice, "settle down, nothing is wrong, maybe they are out doing something and we have interrupted them, we should have sent a message. Its simply just waiting to see somebody we know". Sora bit his lip trying to get out his sea of worrying and stress and nodded, "ok" he whispered and Riku nodded briefly letting him go. As Riku turned away, Sora put his hand lightly on one of his shoulders and tried to hide the red in his face. He smiled to himself discreetly then lifted his head when he heard a familiar but worried voice, "Sora, Riku is that you"?

Sora stepped forward to see Queen Minnie hurrying over the white tiles holding a pile of clothing, she wasn't wearing her usual gown instead opting a red and white dress. She looked frightened and weary and as she saw Sora and his friends she let a smile flash her face before she became solemn "The King isn't exactly in the mood to have visitors, but it may lighten his mood if he sees you three". She gestured to a servant broom hovering in the shadows and gave it the clothes before she wiped down her hands and gestured Sora, Riku and Kairi into the hallway.

They followed the Queen down the corridor and into a narrow hallway. Sora realised that this must be where they keep all the bedrooms. He walked beside Minnie and he asked, "is the King ok your highness"? She looked up at him with sad eyes and said, "The King has been terribly worried, with Kingdom Hearts re-appearing he has been working himself to ludicrous levels". She sighed and Sora dropped the bombshell, "where is Donald and Goofy"? Minnie pause momentarily and lost the rhythm of her walking before she started again and reached a room right down the end of the hallway, "Sora the King is in there". She knocked once and the door swung open and Sora stepped inside cautiously, "Your majesty, its Sora" he got no response and he added, "I'm with Riku and Kairi". Another moment of silence then Sora heard footsteps and King Mickey appeared at the door. A look of relief came over his tired features then sadness settled back in his face, "come in". The three obeyed the King and Sora asked, "is everybody ok"? Mickey didn't answer and Riku said, "we have reasons of Kingdom Hearts re-appearance, we have been to Radiant Garden and fou-" Riku stopped dead in his tracks and Sora let a piercing cry of shock. He ran forward breezing past the King and to the beds at the opposite end of the room.

"No" Sora cried dropping to his knees, "Donald, Goofy".

Sure enough the Mage and Leader of the Guard were down and clearly only with half a heart. "They got it too"? Sora cried looking at the still faces of two of his closest friends, "No, why them?" he sobbed, "No, I'm dreaming, this is all wrong"! Sora pounded his fists against the mattress of Donald's bed, "No, I hate this, I hate it". He looked to the King with a grieved face, "Not my friends" he lied his head on the mattress and said, "this is Kingdom Hearts fault, it turned them into half hearts and now they are suffering". but before he could keep on moaning Mickey had perked up and said to Sora shocked "Sora what did you say"? Sora looked to him "Half Hearts", he widened his blue eyes then said in a sorrowful voice, "We were in Radiant Garden and we discovered Half Hearts, Kingdom Hearts does it, it makes people sick".

Mickey frowned and said in a hushed voice, "here is not the place to be discussing this matter". He went to the door and opened it gesturing to the three, Sora got up reluctantly, he didn't want to leave his friends like this. He debated inside with himself to obey the King or refuse and sit by his friends side. In the end his better morals won and he stood to unsteady feet and trudged behind the King and his friends.

"We discovered Half Hearts in Radiant Garden, they had a pocket of Heartless in the Bastion Castle that were mutated". Riku explained the story to Mickey while Sora had flopped his head in his arms as he sat at the table. Riku sighed and he had Mickey's rapt attention, "Yuffie went out and she discovered the McDuck family sick, quite like Donald and Goofy. They were half heartless, they were able to identify who they were and who we were, but then the next moment they were bloodthirsty heartless".

Mickey nodded and Riku said, "Tifa and Cid were able to bring the theory of Half Hearts, then we had an unfortunate run in with a half Sephiroth". Mickey frowned and Riku nodded, "he told us only one person can control Kingdom Hearts, then he totally disappeared".

Sora raised his hand and nearly yelled into the table, "you forgot to tell him about Roxas torturing me". Kairi huffed from beside him and she looked at the King, "Sora has been visited by Roxas on two occasions and Roxas seems to be punishing him for enslaving him". Mickey looked to Sora and said, "Sora is this true"? There was silence before Sora replied, "she's right Roxas hates me". Mickey got off his chair and walked to Sora's side, "Sora this is a serious matter, peoples lives are at stake, you cannot hide in your own world". Sora huffed into the table and he replied rather grouchily, "you know what, maybe I'm sick of fighting other peoples battles" he lifted his head and started, "my friends are in there, what happens if I cant beat this, what happens if I fail?" Mickey sighed and looked at Sora, "I think I understand" he put his hand on Sora's knee making sure the brunette looked at him. Mickey was dead serious, "I don't think it is up to you Sora, I think this is in the hands of somebody else".

At his own words Mickey's face fell as he realised something and then he grew angry, "somebody else" he whispered. He turned to Riku then back to Sora, "you say you have been visited by Roxas, what has he showed you"? Sora was unnerved by Mickey's change of attitude and he said, "he showed me how he lived with the Organisation, with Axel, then how he intended to thwart Xemnas, then a fight and how he died or merged with me". He pointed to Kairi "Roxas is out to get me, Kairi had the reasonable conversation with her nobody".

Mickey knew that Sora wasn't in the mood to speak about his issues, he turned to Kairi feeling his bad feelings come real. Kairi nodded, "Naminé said that Sora wouldn't be enough, he needed to revive Roxas and that he wasn't the only one that needed to be revived".

Mickey shook his head, "no, no" he shouted jumping from the chair. He paced around his office, "This cant be happening, after all we went through". He groaned out in anger and Sora said, "Your Highness"? Riku got up and stopped Mickey who looked up at them with a worried look then spat in an angry voice, "To fix all this we need to bring back Xemnas and to bring him back you need all the members of Organisation 13 Roxas as well". Mickey looked absolutely pained, "But they would likely stab you in the back than help you control _that _Kingdom Hearts". Mickey pointed out the window to gesture out Kingdom Hearts to prove his point.

Sora looked at the King dumbfounded and Riku said "b-bring back the Organisation? But we worked so hard to destroy them all". Kairi gasped from her seat next to Sora, "we cant they will kill us first". Sora shook his head, "we cant bring them back, they are dead, I killed them". Mickey looked to the Keyblade wielder and said, "they may not be in the living realm Sora but they are in the realm of darkness and they are very much alive". Sora felt his insides drop, after all his hard work it had all gone down the drain.

Mickey turned to Kairi, "Kairi would you mind tying to re-connect with Naminé and getting more information out of her"? Riku turned to Kairi and nodded as she looked a little frightened. He nodded, "it will be ok Kairi". The red head nodded and she looked towards the King "I will try, y-your highness".

"_Sit down Kairi" Kairi sat down at the opposite end of the table where Naminé had her notebook opened to a page with drawings upon it. Naminé folded her hands under her chin and said, "so are you aware of your predicament now Kairi"? Nodding Kairi looked at Naminé at the other end of the table, "Naminé, can you help us, please"! the blonde smiled softly "You don't need me Kairi, you have the necessary people to bring everybody back". _

_Kairi was feeling a little confused and Naminé tried to keep in her sigh, "You have one person with you who can control the darkness". Kairi was hit with realisation "Riku". Naminé nodded "you are right, Riku can bring back the first fallen nobody and transport you into the realm of darkness". She put her hands in her lap and Kairi said rather hesitantly, "Naminé, Sora is afraid to let Roxas go, he has been giving him grief lately and we arent sure what he will do if he is released". Naminé shook her head, "Roxas will understand when he is aware of this predicament". Kairi frowned "if we need to bring back our nobodies why don't you come back Naminé"? immediately Namine's eyes widened in fear and she declined, "If I so much as show my face amongst those nobodies they will surely stake me, especially Axel because he knew I re-arranged Roxas' memories". Kairi frowned and Naminé sighed gesturing to her notebook, "Kairi in front of you are my accurate drawings of the nobodies of Organisation 13". Kairi looked down and Naminé began to recite:_

_Number One Xemnas- Leader, power of Nothingness, he is the nobody you seek. _

_Kairi shuddered as she stared into the amber eyes of the drawing of the leader. _

_She flipped the page and Naminé continued._

_Number 2 Xigbar_

_Number 3 Xaldin_

_Number 4 Vexen_

_Kairi flipped over the pages memorising the faces of the nobodies each sending their own individual shivers down her spine. _

_Number 5 Lexaeus_

_Number 6 Zexion_

_Number 7 Saïx _

_Kairi recognised the blue haired nobody and she remembered the savage temperament. She flicked the page over and froze_

_Number 8 Axel_

_Axel, the most dangerous and the one to be feared. He would want revenge against anybody who helped Naminé dispose of Roxas. Axel would slaughter Sora. Kairi's heart leapt in her throat and she swallowed, "Axel wont be nice will he"? Naminé shook her head and she gestured for Kairi to flip the pages over_

_Number 9 Demyx_

_Number 10 Luxord_

_Number 11 Marluxia_

_Number 12 Larxene_

_Kairi didn't need a number to recognise the blonde hair and the striking blue eyes of the next nobody, "Roxas" she breathed and Naminé whispered, "he will be the first you need back Kairi, you need Roxas". She got to her feet and said "take heed Kairi, when you go into the darkness they will have their memories, they wont be nice". _

_The red head felt dread rise in her, was this a doomed mission already? They will remember Sora killing them and that gives them the clear intention to knock Sora's head off his shoulders. Naminé then added in a last statement as she began to fade away, "Kairi, if you do not have Roxas and you run into Axel he will not hesitate to kill you, he had gone far to long without his bond to a heart, Roxas, you need him to sate Axel's dark murderous fury". _

_Kairi was reluctant and defeat already licked her lips but it was worth a try wasn't it?_

_Naminé nodded and then she disappeared leaving Kairi alone yet again._

**Omg |: I think I might be getting a writers block, The next chapter may be a little shotty and I'm trying to make it get into the darkness sooner. So expect a very angry Roxas Hooray.. He wants revenge :O Review is appreciated ****J**


	6. Sora and Roxas

**Yayy Chapter 6, this is a little rushed I must admit but it will describe what will happen, necessary is the word I suppose. But if you like the story I'm glad and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.. In real life (**but in my imagination I do :P**) LOL**

"What! you still control darkness"? Sora's betrayed accusation rang through out the cavernous office and Riku shrugged apologetically, "I'm sorry Sora but if you knew you would have always been paranoid, it was best to keep my mouth shut".

Sora looked to Kairi with his eyes glistening with a small hint of anger, "how did you know Kairi"? The red head female pouted then said in defence, "I didn't know Sora, I only found out because Naminé dropped an obvious hint and I guessed, but I was in the dark just as much as you were". Sora let a frown decorate his face before turning his head away and said nothing, "Sora" his name came from Riku who sounded disapproving, "Sora you are being totally childish, it is ridiculous".

Sora grinded his teeth together and was about to remark something when the voice of the King came through the silence, "If you want to defeat this together, now is certainly not the time to be fighting with each other". Riku agreed, "You're right your Highness, if Sora wants to cooperate and let me do this it will be easier for the rest of us".

Sora spun around, "I cant predict what he will do when you drag him out Riku, don't blame me if he goes on a murderous rampage". Riku frowned, "don't be an idiot and come here". He gestured forward with his hand and Sora let one last pout appear before he stomped towards the silver haired boy. Riku grabbed his hand and said, "Sora this will be painful, for both of you, since we don't have the Keyblade's to do this I will have to manipulate the darkness of you by hand".

Sora squeezed his eyes shut ignoring Riku's warning and prepared for the worst, if Roxas was going to kill them it wasn't his fault. He felt slight pressure building up in his head and Kairi said, "He's going white Riku, is that right? Riku". The pain became blinding and Sora let out a piercing yell of pain before he was plunged into an ocean of black.

"_You seek answers, your name Roxas"_

"_You are a being of darkness, A nobody, you do not possess a heart"_

"_We are doomed to fade back into the darkness". _

"_Is it that I'm not supposed to exist"? _

"_Well what do you want to do-Xion"?_

"_I wanna be with you 2"_

"_Then come back with us" _

"_You're next Roxas, I have to make you a part of me too, don't you see"?_

"_Release this hearts I had captured, destroy Xemnas' plans"._

_Pain, absolute pain. Memories were overwhelming. _

"_I don't want to be in the darkness anymore, my heart belongs to me". Its all coming back to me now, "I would see Axel again, not in the darkness"_

_Pain, pain, pain is that all there is in this wretched revenge. Stuck in an endless loop of despair and desolation. It is here to haunt me, I have had enough._

There was a shout of agony as the darkness began to fall away and a white light appeared before the a long dark corridor, _go towards the light_. Was it really worth it, was it only a doom to return to the darkness? Is it a punishment, if it was revenge was mere evident.

_Walk towards the light_

Step forward, drag the feet and take the time. It will come ever so slowly and lets take this by the hands and run.

The light overwhelmed everything, blinding white light and everything fell around.

The excruciating pain peaked and there was another double echo shout and the floor came rushing up.

Slowly, sapphire blue eyes opened to see the surroundings visible from the cold white tiles. The pain ebbed away and Roxas got to his hands and knees feeling all old feelings of anger and betrayal rush back towards him, new memories flooded his mind. Getting to violently unsteady feet Roxas let his vision clear, he ground his teeth together and saw Sora.

He had destroyed everything.

Roxas frowned and then let a furious shout erupt from his chest, he lunged towards Sora without a second thought. The two boys collided with the floor again and Roxas' hands snaked around Sora's throat and Roxas began to tighten his hands.

"You destroyed my _life_" he shouted hoarsely, "You wrecked everything, you killed my friends, killed _Axel_, you made me watch I'll bloody KILL you". Roxas was shouting furiously blaming Sora for everything that had happened.

Exclaiming out in shock Riku raced forward and grabbed the plaid shirt that the blonde wore. He threw Roxas away from Sora and Roxas skittered over the tiles a few feet away baring his teeth in a feral scowl. "You destroyed my life" He shouted savagely, Sora got up Keyblade in hand, "I had no choice Roxas". Riku snapped, "Sora, don't aggravate him further".

Sora pushed Riku aside trying to swallow the choking sensation from his throat, Roxas eyed the Keyblade before summoning his weapons. As Sora half expected he saw 2 Keyblade's fill his Nobodies hands. Roxas stood there and Sora raced forward to hit Roxas. But he didn't expect him to jump up and twist expertly in the air dodging him. Roxas fell behind him and prepared for a double hit on the brunette that had ruined him.

Sora had underestimated the blonde, he had no time to spin around. He waited for the double strike but only to hear two clanks. Sora saw Mickey blocking both of Roxas' Keyblade's and Mickey shouted, "Sora _never _do that, he has been with the Organisation, do not take this lightly". Roxas shouted in anger and Mickey dodged away expertly and Sora regained his stance to face the infuriated blonde. His face was red and he heard Riku, "I thought they couldn't feel"?

"Sora" his name was called and Roxas perked up at the voice, his eyes rested on Kairi then asked in a puzzled voice, "Xion"? Kairi gasped and shook her head then Roxas scowled, _"Naminé"_.

"Kairi" Riku shouted summoning his Keyblade from the darkness and racing to get Kairi, "Do not get his attention, he will attack you instead".

Roxas glared at Riku who came to stand next to Sora and he said through grit teeth, "I hate you two, both so much". His knuckles went white from the pressure he was holding the Keyblade's and he said, "You were right when you said I wanted revenge", he held out the Keyblade's, "of course I bloody want _revenge_" he went to race forward again and he shouted to Riku, "I beat you once, this time I'll kill you". Roxas' Keyblade's swung viciously with extreme speed. His skills were excellent, the Organisation had taught him well.

Sora copped the blue Keyblade on his arm, a star digging into his arm. He cried out in agony and dropped his Keyblade and Riku was distracted enough to get the black Keyblade straight into his hip.

Kairi yelled out in fright and Roxas went for the final blow before he was obscured by Mickey and was smashed in the head with the gold Keyblade, Roxas hit the floor out cold and the blue Keyblade vanished from Sora's arm.

Sora had been right, Roxas was a savage beast, what would make him listen if he was completely bent on getting his revenge? Kairi rushed over and stole a quick glance to the still figure of Roxas, "use Axel against him, that will stop him in his tracks and he may even listen to what you have to say Sora".

Sora quaked in both anger and fright and he looked towards his unconscious blonde nobody on the white tiles. Mickey went to Sora's side, "like I told you Sora, do not underestimate a nobody, they are powerful in their own ways especially Roxas".

Roxas stirred sometime later, his head hurt and he groaned letting out a deep breath he had been holding. Opening bleary eyes Roxas was able to identify where he was. His vision cleared further and he was able to see Sora and his friends on the opposite side of the room with the mouse fussing over a bandage Sora was wearing.

Roxas sat up gaining the attention of everybody and he was starting to grow irritated, if they wanted another fight he would certainly give one. Sora was the first to come over taking slow deliberate steps. "Roxas" his name came out of the Brunettes mouth and Roxas snapped, "Don't get on my bad side further Sora".

Roxas noticed the silver hair boy he loathed flank Sora and the red head girl that resembled Xion so much flank his other side. The mouse stayed a distance behind but he was ready to jump if he was needed.

Roxas evaluated the situation quickly and effectively having the trained eye he was used to. He set his eyes back on Sora and his Somebody began slowly and trying to opt a friendly voice, "its nice to finally meet you properly Roxas, even though it was not as I really expected". Roxas frowned at the buoyancy of Sora's voice and Sora mellowed a bit trying to get Roxas to understand, "I know it has been hard for you Roxas but we really need your help".

Roxas shifted his weight to realise he was on a lounge and he looked back up and barked, "we"? Sora jumped and tried to explain without Roxas getting angry again, "Me, Riku and Kairi". Roxas frowned again and he snapped, "I hate Riku, he attacked me, stole Xion away from me and took away anything with Axel".

Sora noticed right away when the blonde uttered the Nobodies name his whole face blanched and his eyes went wide and incredibly sad. Sora felt his stomach churn in guilt before saying, "We really need your help Roxas". He pointed to the window and Roxas turned to see the sky darkening and the large looming figure of Kingdom Hearts. His eyes widened with surprise then a veil clouded them and he murmured, "Kingdom Hearts" he looked down to his hands in his lap and then turned back to Sora his eyes clouded, "It gave us all so much hope, brought so much of us together". He shook his head, "what do you need me for"? Sora dared to go closer to Roxas and he said in a soft voice, "that is not the real Kingdom Hearts, it is making everybody sick and stealing half their hearts, we need help to get all the Organisation back". Roxas snapped his head up abruptly, "you need them back"? he exclaimed and Sora could hear the slight tinge of hope, he nodded. "We need all your help, we don't want everybody getting sick from this Kingdom Hearts". Roxas got up and he matched Sora in height and he said, "we will get Axel back right"?

Sora stepped forward, "yeah"

Roxas looked at him up and down but didn't protest, "alright" he agreed softly, "I will help". Then he pointed to Riku, but if he makes any move to hurt me or my friends I will attck back ok"! Sora looked towards Riku and he held his hands out, "I promise I wont attack, but if they attack me or any of my friends I will have to". Roxas looked slightly bewildered and Sora said, "They might not be the same Roxas". The blonde looked to him his eyes narrowing slightly and Sora prepared to back away, The blonde seemed to accept and he added, "Darkness drives you insane, they might not even recognise me". Sora laughed, Roxas didn't.

They had to be cautious around the blonde, he still seemed weary of them and Sora didn't want to ruin his chances with the blonde again.

They all had to tread carefully.

Riku nodded, "alright, if we are all settled with this" he waved his hand, "I guess when can start this mission tomorrow". Roxas nodded a little eagerly, "I will get to see everybody again". Sora was unnerved when he said that and no one could blame him, with all of them together what will 'they' as a group do?

Would have to wait and find out.

**Woohoo, done for that chapter, I must admit it isn't one of my best and it was a little rushed. But I loved having an angry little Roxas, and bringing back the Organisation I totally love that..**

**Sooooo next chapter will be straight into the darkness and finding the first nobody.. Who do you think it will be?**

**Find out :)**

**Peace **


	7. Dare to defy Numbers Nine and Six?

**Chapter 7: Into the Realm of Darkness they go, who will they find? Haha read on and find out…**

**DISCLAIMER: My name still isn't on the cover of Kingdom Hearts… But hey doesn't hurt in dreaming right :)**

Roxas peered into the dark portal then remarked, "man I haven't been in there for a long time" he looked back to Sora wearily searching him up and down before asking, "well are you going first"? Sora hesitated then nodded, "alright lets go". Sora stepped on and called out after him, "come on Roxas".

As the black enveloped the blonde, Riku murmured to Kairi "lets hurry up and get this over with Kairi". The red head smiled, "see you on the other side Riku". Riku rolled his eyes not quite believing it. He watched the Nobody trail after Kairi in the darkness and he was left out with Mickey. The King looked up at him with a worried look in his eyes, "Riku whatever you do, do not let them attack you, if that happens come out immediately". Riku looked down to the King and he said, "what's the point of doing this when we are just going to run away, we can't".

Riku turned towards the portal and Mickey had one last thing to say: "Riku, the darkness is unpredictable, the Organisation members will be unpredictable, please-please be careful". Riku turned back towards the King, "I know your highness, remember, I lived the darkness for a year, I know what to expect".

With that lasting statement Riku went into the darkness and after his friends, not quite sure what to expect.

Roxas felt a little at peace when the dark portal overwhelmed him, he had not done this in quite a while. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he remembered himself in the Organisation. He stopped behind the female and he felt frustration build up, everybody was getting in the way. He wanted his own path, or at least be bossed around a path like what he had before in the Pre-Organisation days.

He heard Sora breath out in shock, of course that dimwit didn't know what to expect. Sora was just oblivious all over and Roxas couldn't help but think how Sora could really be that slow and idiotic. As they walked Roxas was himself shocked when he saw a dark outline of the Disney Castle. This had not been in the dark corridors he had used previously.

Riku said in his monotonous voice startling Roxas as he said, "it is a parallel world to ours, a dark side to our world". Sora looked shocked and Kairi's eyes widened and said, "I don't like it here, its…scary". Roxas walked ahead, "a dark world, I can navigate through here but the question is where the hell do we start"? He was put under the glance of the boy he loathed.

Riku stared at him, "you" he said simply.

Roxas blinked, "Me?" he asked incredulously and Riku nodded, "you are linked to certain members of the Organisation". Roxas blushed red and looked down to his feet and he heard the last remark, "just walk, you know where to go". Nodding Roxas hoped he would find Axel first he wanted to see him again so badly.

Sora watched his nobody and wished that they wouldn't find Axel, if they found him first it would be the end of them and they would lose Roxas for sure. He wouldn't even take a second glance and would leave entirely.

Roxas stood there quietly for a moment before he lifted his head and pointed, "we have to go to that direction". He raised his hand and created a dark portal that instantly brought bad memories to Sora and Kairi. He stepped in and made the three teenagers behind him run after him.

On the other side they were greeted by the sight of Atlantica and Roxas grimaced, "I always hated this place". He shuddered slightly then added more to himself, "Axel hated it more than what I did". Sora frowned at the mention of Axels name, so Roxas was indeed thinking about the Pyro, but he wouldn't be found here. Not in a water world.

Who would be found a water world full of music?

Roxas stood still for a moment, "I don't know what to do?" he muttered flicking a golden lock from his face. He looked around his eyes brushing past the three behind him. He took a step forward, took a breath then called, "Hello, anybody? It's Roxas".

He walked along a path obscured by dark seaweed and above loomed King Triton's castle enveloped in black.

This made Sora shudder, he recognised all these places but a dark parallel world? This had him admittedly scared. It was empty, so empty and so lonely.

"_Roxas, come back to us"_

Roxas froze as his name echoed around the dark void of Atlantica, he spun around and Sora was able to slight recognition in his sapphire blue eyes. "Hello" Roxas called out, "I'm here, I came back".

"_You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance"_

Sora felt his heart sink, he knew these words now, who these memories belonged to. He watched Roxas looking around, "come out". Sora bit his lip as the memories words continued to call out, as if it were far away.

"_oh we do too have hearts, don't be mad"_

Roxas stopped and then turned to Sora his eyes dark, he knew now. Sora stepped back slightly.

"_Silence Traitor"_

Roxas stiffened, he gritted his teeth, "its your fault" he hissed, Sora was prepared for another fight but no Keyblade's came out. Instead Roxas spun back around and shouted, "Demyx, Demyx I'm back, I'm not a traitor, please come out Demyx"!

Sora felt the air tighter, Roxas was mad and he wanted a friend to come out, Sora knew full well what friend he wanted as well. The Kook. The water freak they had encountered in Hollow Bastion.

There was movement and there was a cry of shock and surprise. "Roxas! Its really you this time, I thought I was going crazy". there was a blur of black and Roxas was flung to the ground by a overzealous Demyx who yelled out, "you're real, you're real".

Roxas smiled as he gazed up at hus friend, "Hey Dem" he was helped up and Demyx hugged him tightly. "You came back" he beamed brightly that made Roxas blush with embarrassment before he turned around and Demyx eyed off Sora, Kairi and Riku.

Riku went to Sora, "was this one you wiped out"? Sora nodded and Demyx's eyes narrowed into slits before he yelled furiously, "You! I remember you, you destroyed me, killed my friends, you should have left us right alone". He tuned to Roxas and hissed, "Roxas, he was the reason we lost everybody, why I lost Zexion, why you lost Axel, why-why are you with them"? Roxas hesitated at hearing his acidic betrayal at leaving Axel, it filled him with horrible guilty memories. He looked down to his feet then back to the hovering, nervous Demyx. "Kingdom Hearts is back Dem, its making everybody sick and we need to stop it". Demyx snorted, "its not my problem, I was killed, I never saw what happened did I"?

Sora looked to Riku, this was going to be harder than they expected, maybe Axel wasn't the only one who would turn Roxas right against them. The kook was more intelligent than what they had bargained for.

Demyx folded his arms across his chest and Roxas began to reason in a low voice, "we don't have to help them all the way Dem, we need everybody back, we could be reunited, you would see Zexion, I would see Axel, we get to see everybody again, Xigbar and Luxord". Demyx looked down to Roxas a gleam in his eyes, "Really"? Roxas nodded feeling a thrill of excitement rush through him and he stopped himself from jumping up. Demyx smiled and hugged Roxas tightly, "ok I will come". Then his gaze turned sour when he looked towards Sora, "but I'm not doing it to help him, I just want my family back".

Kairi watched Roxas and Demyx walk ahead talking animatedly and pondered over the thought of the sandy blondes last statement. She had always felt like the Organisation was a makeup of a large family group. They had lived together, worked together and done everything together. Roxas and this Demyx must have been the youngest and popular amongst the other members that had resided within the Organisation.

Riku nudged Kairi ahead and he whispered, "be on your guard Kairi, it gets dangerous from here on in". Kairi sprung to Sora's side to draw and give comfort and they watched the cloaked backs of the two young nobodies.

As they walked Demyx looked to Roxas and said in a soft voice, "what are you going to try and do Roxas"? The golden haired boy looked to the sandy blonde, he shrugged, "I'm not going to do anything, I'm going to let the older members decide that for us". Demyx let a malicious smile cross his face and he said, "good idea".

Then it was Roxas' turn to turn around and ask, "Demyx, if you were stuck here, why didn't you try to go find the others"? Demyx's smile turned shallow and he said, "we arent strong enough to leave the areas we were placed into when we were wiped out, you can because you have _him_". Demyx gestured over his shoulder with his chin to Sora and said, "but I was so glad when you came, because you are you, Roxas, not Roxas inside Sora who used you against us, who trapped you". Roxas nodded and Demyx sprung in his step, "But having you here, it makes me glad that I will be seeing everybody again, even if it people I didn't like" he grimaced "like Vexen…and Larxene". Roxas laughed out loud, the relationship between Demyx and Larxene was infamous. Everybody knew about it and Demyx still feared her to this day.

They continued to walk and Demyx began to point out directions without even knowing it. Sora was incredibly weary, he was pointing the direction of another location where another nobody was stationed.

As it dragged on Sora, Kairi and Riku were rolling their eyes, Demyx had not shut up ever since they had found him. It was constant, chatter, jab, jab, jab. He wouldn't shut the hell up. Sora was growing irritated, how could one person never shut up? He stole a glance to Riku who had a look of boredom and a look that clearly said, 'Why couldn't we find a quieter Nobody'! Kairi was clearly trying to zone out but the constant talk always bought her back.

Never had they come across somebody that talked as much as Demyx did.

Roxas just walked along unperturbed, he didn't mind the talk. He actually talked back or laughed at what his friend had to say. He had an inbuilt tolerance system for the kid.

Lucky, lucky him.

"I'm over him" Sora whispered to Riku, "can we ditch him and leave him till last"? He ran his hand through his messy brown spikes and Riku muttered looking at Sora, "we cant do that Sora, Roxas will hurt you, besides I think he has found the trail of somebody". Kairi turned to hem her large blue eyes annoyed, "can we tell him to shut it, I'm getting a headache of hearing his problems and what he did when he was put into the darkness". Sora agreed with her nodding, the darkness was starting to make him feel a little giddy and light-headed. He wanted to run amok but he restrained himself, is this what the darkness done to you"?

Sora was about to call something out to the Nobodies walking upfront before he snapped it shut as Demyx called out, "We need to go over there, All I know is that is where Hollow Bastion is".

Sora felt dread rise further.

Meanwhile Roxas smiled, who would they find next?

Riku was instantly on edge the minute they walked into the darkness of Hollow Bastion. His leg muscles tightened and a shine of sweat began to emerge on his brow. Sora seemed unaffected this time around, Riku was nervous.

Thrown into a fit of paranoia Riku searched every crevice he could scanning them over with his eyes. It was still so quiet and Riku grew more angry and weary. Demyx continued to babble on, his voice carrying over the silence. What Nobody would appear out of this?

The darkness stilled, Riku stopped and flung out his arms to stop Kairi and Sora from moving forward anymore. A few steps ahead of them Roxas froze and Demyx let loose a small yelp of surprise and ducked behind Roxas. The blonde tried to summon his Keyblade's only to succeed in summoning his black Keyblade. The darkness. Oblivion.

Riku was able to summon his and Sora muttered furiously, "I cant summon mine, Riku, what's wrong? What is _that_".

In front of them emerging from the shadows was a shadow beast. It was good size, nearly matching Roxas and Sora in height. It resembled a dog, a dog that was the size of a horse. It had its fangs beared and its red eyes glowed menacingly. They locked onto the group of five and let loose a roar that deafened the ears.

The shadows whipped around them and Roxas saw shadows darting away through the dark buildings of Dark Hollow Bastion.

What was happening.

Roxas circled with the beast and was joined by Riku. Roxas hissed, "I swear if you put the blame on me-". Riku stopped him, "I'm not blaming you for anything, if we don't act thus thing will kill us and there is no way to come back once you are killed in the darkness". Roxas looked at the silver haired teen before looking back to the beast that stood snarling in front of them.

It roared once again and lunged.

Roxas dodged away expertly despite only having one Keyblade, Riku moved aside just barely missing the beast that snarled in frustration.

Sora held Kairi back and saw Demyx come barricading over with a panicked look on his face, "Run, Run away"

"_Surely, you must have known that this was going to happen"? _

A voice echoed in Riku's head and he froze momentarily before Roxas shouted, "Get out the way"! Riku swung his blade only to miss the black and read beast again as it lunged towards the blonde Nobody.

"_I will make you see, that your hopes are nothing but a mere illusion"._

The voice continued, getting louder in Riku's head and he began to feel his nerves intensify, did he want to face up against that. He briefly looked around and saw that his comrades and Roxas were unaffected, maybe they couldn't hear. But then again, Roxas was fighting and the annoying one? Demyx was looking around with an alert look on his face his face pinching as he remembered something. He knew, maybe Roxas knew as well.

"_You were only met with the darkness, That's all that's left in your heart, the darkest of memories"_

"_It was you the destroyed your home"_

Riku let out a vented up yell of fury erupt from his chest, he knew who this was now. He swung his blade through the air earning a surprised look from Roxas. The darkness began to swirl upwards from the beast.

It was not real, not real at all.

Riku staled over brandishing his blade and Roxas shouted "NO"! There was a cry from Demyx and Riku aimed to hit a ball of darkness hovering over the beast. He swung blindly and then when his blade swung home but hit a solid object he growled as Roxas pushed him off. Behind him…

Riku gritted his teeth, _"You" _behind the young Nobody stood another slate haired nobody with a shocked but malicious smirk on his face. Him, Riku hated him.

Demyx looked up, "Zexion" he breathed making Sora look at him in confusion, Sora had never met this Nobody before, how did Riku know? Unless he was the one to kill him.

Demyx pushed Sora aside roughly and yelled, "Zexion, Zexy". Demyx ran as fast as his feet would carry him and halted next to Roxas smiling more brightly than before. Roxas blinked and took a step back then muttered, "Hello Zexion". Demyx had another approach.

"Zexy" he crooned hugging him tightly, "I missed you so, so much". Zexion had the most shocked expression you could muster and Demyx continued, "You left, you left and never came back". He let go of the slate haired boy and beamed and turned to face Roxas, "we found him, now we have to go find Axel ok"?

That was it, Demyx was a child, he acted like this all the time. The Organisation tolerated it. Let Demyx go off in his own world. Sora looked to Kairi then they both shrugged whoever this guy was Demyx was totally infatuated with him.

Roxas took a step back more closely to Riku than he had intended, he hadn't gotten on very well with Zexion. You could thank Axel and his cruel pranks for that. Roxas was in trouble just as much as Axel was, hence he had only select friends that he liked and trusted. Zexion was ok, because he was with Demyx but he wasn't to be trusted even in Roxas' books.

Zexion let a rare smile brief his face before he finally said in a smooth voice, "I'm so glad to see you Demyx, these days stuck in here, I fear has started to take their toll on me". he looked to Roxas and surprisingly said, "Roxas, you came as well. Reuniting the Organisation". Demyx beamed, "I think it's a good idea, don't you think Zexy"? Zexion hushed him with a finger then said directly to an uncomfortable Roxas, "however many ties were broken, especially at the time when we were stationed at Castle Oblivion". He shot a glance to Riku and Sora then back to Roxas, "I will not forgive Axel lightly for what he did to me there". Roxas frowned, "wha-" he was interrupted as Zexion held up his hand to silence him, "No more questions, we will discuss matters later, I propose rest, the Realm Of Darkness can severely drain your strength". He pointed towards the dark building, "Tomorrow, we talk".

Roxas pouted he spun on his heels and began to walk in the opposite direction, he brushed past Sora muttering, "he wasn't called the Cloaked Schemer for nothing, don't let him get to you".

Great Roxas spoke to himself.

As Roxas left from sight Zexion turned and directed his hard glare at Riku, "I haven't forgotten you, you put yourself in a dire situation here bringing your friends, I will be watching your back from here on in".

**Yay Demyx and Zexion, who cant love these two? Anyway I'm faced with a problem, I want to define these characters my way. But their characters in the game change that. So I'm going to go with the way I want them to be to make the story good enough to keep on reading. Trust me this story isn't going to be predictable… if you ant to find out more and see what happens next review :) **

NEXT CHAPTER: :D Lexaeus and Vexen voot


	8. Shaky Ground

**Heey lovely readers soooo sorry for the very late update, had a run in with the house law and got my laptop confiscated ****L Tragic but I have managed to weasel my way out of it with my dad and quickly finished this chapter… It depends if it gets taken off me again J**

**So read on, its rushed at the end but it will add on in the next chapter I promise **

It was silence, absolute silence. The only noises that were heard were the steady rhythms of one breathing. There was no sun, utter black, all the time. There was nothing.

Sora could see the silent shadows filling the empty spaces of the void. The shadows dwindled then grew in numbers then dropped down again. They weren't simply wispy shadows, they were shadows with evil red specks for eyes and the tiny white gleam of teeth. It made him uneasy, he hated the darkness. How people could be of it made him feel sick. Riku was part of this, but this was the reason why he had left and returned to help his friends.

Sora thought about the still trapped Nobodies, the darkness made them crazy. Driven to complete insanity, having no-one. Hearing nothing, being completely derived of their senses they once had.

Sora was roused up, 'tap, tap, tap' someone was walking back. He peered through the pitch black but unable to see he tried using his ears. "Useless" a voice muttered and Sora knew it was Roxas. He got up and the noises stopped, it was silent again and Sora whispered, "Roxas, its just me". He crept to the door and went out into the equally dark streets of the Dark Hollow Bastion and Roxas was slumped against the wall. They couldn't see each other but Sora was able to navigate and sit down beside his Nobody.

Roxas was silent at first so Sora asked the first bold question, "You want to find Axel don't you Roxas"? Through the dark he scoffed, "oh you think"? He sighed, "just being overwhelmed with all this, I couldn't handle it that well in the Organisation, every time I go to do something else happens". Sora went to say something but Roxas whispered, "its hard trying to be someone when you are hidden by a shadow". Roxas continued "you have a very big shadow Sora, I couldn't compete with that. I was pushed and pushed and never given any answers so I snapped". Sora was silent pondering over his next statement, then asked, "Those memories you showed me Roxas, what were they"? Through the darkness Roxas let a small laugh escape him, "oh just things I wanted you to know, some were made to make you feel guilty. I didn't expect to be released to be honest". He sighed and Sora heard movement, a boot being dragged along cobblestone. "Axel was my best friend, he said we were best friends, we used sit up on the clock tower and eat ice cream after every mission. We just sat there, I guess it made us feel good that we had someone". Roxas voice trailed off and Sora asked yet again, "who-who was that girl with the black hair"? There was a hiss as Roxas took in a sharp breath before saying, "that was Xion, we were best friends as well. She confused me, she turned into you and tried to kill me, that's when I went to find Xemnas and your friend in there attacked me". Sora wrung his hands together and Roxas sighed, "it would have been nice to know that I was missed but".

Sora leant against the wall and turned his head towards the voice of Roxas, "You were missed Roxas, I went through everywhere after you practically saved me, all the while Axel was fighting to get you back" he chuckled, "He even went to measures to have me destroyed so he could get you back, that was how much he wanted to see you". He heard Roxas give a soft sigh as if he was trying to refrain from sobbing. Sora smiled gently, "he even went against the Organisation, the blue haired Nobody the one with the big 'X' scar was out to kill him, he betrayed them".

Roxas' voice sounded a strike angry, "Saïx, he was the second in command. He went to kill Axel". He stopped then, "I watched when he died Sora, you could have stopped him instead of standing there". There was a scuffle of noise as Roxas got up, "but I guess that's why we are here, to bring them together, no matter how chaotic that will be". Sora got up as well just to hear Roxas say, "I'm glad Xemnas was really killed, he wont be here, he betrayed everybody and I'm definitely not helping to bring _him _back".

Sora froze and he listened to the fading footsteps as Roxas walked away.

What the hell was he going to say to the rest of the Organisation if they didn't want him back either?

The shadows had lit to a dim grey when everybody awoke the next day in the Realm Of Darkness. "Oh Zexy it wasn't a dream, I was scared it was and I wouldn't be here to see you or Roxas, it had me really scared, but I'm glad-" Demyx was up and Riku put his hands over his head he watched Zexion silence the boy and he said, "stop talking, I rather enjoyed the peace". Demyx's ocean eyes went wide then he smiled, "but it was driving you insane wasn't it Zexy, you like having me back don't yoouu"? he grinned at the Cloaked Schemer and Zexion sighed and nodded, "yes, now if we find Roxas, he will tell us what is going on"? He looked towards Sora who quickly looked away, he wasn't comfortable around this solemn Nobody.

Kairi lifted her hand and came forward, "Kingdom Hearts came back after Sora destroyed Xemnas, it had made people sick and stealing half their hearts". She looked at Zexion who narrowed his eyes "well it wasn't destroyed if it came back then, insolent dimwit". Demyx held in a laugh and bit his lip as Zexion said that and Riku snapped to Kairi's defence, "don't talk to her like that". Zexion merely smiled and flicked his hand, "just stating what is the most obvious". He looked at Demyx his blue eyes shining, "say, how about we go find Roxas and head on our way, I think I have a solution to what is happening on the light side of the world". He began to walk away and Demyx followed beside him like an obedient puppy looking at him with adoration glistening in his eyes. Riku hugged Kairi briefly and she whispered, "I knew he wasn't a nice one to talk with, how can such a happy go lucky person like Demyx go with-with that" she thrust out her hand towards the backs of the Nobodies and Sora came over and said, "opposites attract, they don't have hearts so they fill the voids with another personality". He smiled and shrugged, "it sounded smart". Riku looked at him, "you idiot" he remarked before saying, "come on, they will leave without us, we need to find Roxas before they do or they will leave us behind".

Roxas sat on top of the highest building kicking his feet over the edge. He had no idea where to start, how would the Organisation be able to control the destroyed Kingdom Hearts, they would end up sick as well. Roxas cocked his head to the side, but they wouldn't get sick, they had no hearts.

No! Roxas knew they had something in there, they could feel. He could remember the enthusiasm that everyone could express. They had a heart, he believed it.

He stopped in his thinking when he heard his name, "Roxas, we need to go, come on". He looked over the edge to see Sora waving up at him and Roxas called, "I don't know where to go". He saw Zexion appear next to them Demyx in tow and he said, "I have a scent Roxas, come down immediately".

Roxas hesitated and didn't move until Zexion called out more irritably, "come on Number 13".

Roxas' feet disappeared from the ledge and Sora turned his gaze on Zexion, "don't call him by a number, he has a name its Roxas". Zexion spun around on Sora with his blue eye livid and full of hate, "do not patronize me, our number is all we had back in the Organisation days. Our names have no meaning it only meant we were somebody that had died". Demyx grabbed Zexion's shoulders gently, "woah Zexy, its ok you don't have to get angry". The shadows circling Zexion caressed Demyx gently as he pulled the Schemer back.

Sora had moved away and he stole a glance to Riku who said, "Sora, they were a real person once, their names have been arranged with an X added, it's a bad way to remember but their numbers made them unique". Sora frowned and Kairi nodded, "I understand" she turned to Sora, "Roxas is part of you Sora, when he joined the Organisation he had your name, but with an X added and rearranged he got Roxas".

Sora looked back up at the now empty roof, "he had nothing did he"? he watched Roxas approach with his head down and eyes downcast. He stood beside Sora and Zexion pointed towards an empty black road, "down there, that is where we have to go".

Roxas looked down the long dark road and a cold stone feeling knotted in his gut. He didn't want to go down there, he felt nothing as he stepped towards it.

He looked back to Demyx and Zexion, they were together. Reunited. Roxas was jealous, sure Demyx was his friend but Roxas was certain that he had gone through much more than what anyone had. But he was doomed to wait and he trudged ahead.

Sora ran his hands through his hair and looked at Riku in exasperation. He was worried that this might take longer than expected. What loyalty Roxas had was quickly being strained, it was obvious he wasn't entirely comfortable around Zexion and if Roxas avoided him in the Organisation what lengths would he go to, to avoid him now.

Riku went to Sora with Kairi in tow and the red head whispered, "I don't know if this is going the way it should be, should Roxas be like that? Arent they his friends"? Riku grabbed his friends together and he said, "the best I can come up with is that Roxas is by himself, in the Organisation he had a protector which was Axel. Without him Roxas feels threatened and he is trying to hide".

"Come on, we don't have all day, or we will leave you behind". Sora looked up down the dark pathway to see Demyx waving to them. Zexion looked severely irritated as he stared at them. Roxas had paused further up from them and he turned around as well, a lost expression on his face. Riku nodded and he began to walk ahead, Sora didn't know who was in charge anymore.

Walking through the darkness Sora began to recognise all the places that they walked through. As Zexion came to the town edge he pointed into the dark misting void, "we should go there, that is where we have to go". Demyx nodded, wisps of his sandy blonde hair falling in front of his face. "Who do you think we will find Zexy"? Zexion looked to the void then back to Demyx, "from what I gather, I think we are able to find who we were linked to back in the Organisation days. Roxas was able to find you because you were friends in that absurd group you had. Maybe I know where to go because one of my former comrades may be beyond that void".

Demyx grimaced, "I never liked your 'comrades' anyway Zexy".

Zexion rolled his eyes, "would you please shut your mouth Demyx"?

The darkness warped up and they walked in.

Agrabah

Sand, Sand and more Sand.

Roxas bowed his head from the swirling black sand. Why did that exist in darkness, it was just as annoying in the real world. Demyx groaned, "oh I don't like it here". Zexion sighed, "you didn't like _work _Demyx". The sandy blonde laughed, "yeah true".

Roxas had memories of this place and so did Sora.

All different though, Sora was out talking with the people striving to be seen. Roxas lurked in the shadows out of view. With Axel…and Xion. Then from Roxas Demyx groaned again and he continued to wail, "I _hate _Agrabah, its to dry, there's no water, its hot, I don't like walking in the sand it makes my feet hot, I hate it, I hate it here". Zexion and Roxas both shot him an annoyed glance and the slate haired boy growled, "continue to talk 9 and I will pull your tongue out". Demyx shut his mouth and gazed at Zexion dolefully.

Sora looked at Riku and muttered, "its about time, he never shuts his mouth". Riku smiled serenely "Sora you can be like that as well at times". Kairi caught the small joke Riku was attempting and she looked around Riku to look at Sora with a bright smile on her face, "Sora you will be that if you were in the Organisation". Sora rolled his eyes before he pouted, "that's not nice, I'm not 'that' annoying am I"? he looked to Kairi then back to Riku, "am I"? Riku just smiled, "don't let it bother you Sora" he draped his arm on Sora's shoulders and pulled him close. Sora beamed before his face went a slight hade of crimson.

Behind them Kairi scoffed raising her shoulders as she folded her arms across her chest. She puffed her cheeks out going a shade of purple and red, she watched the two boys in front of her. After a second of silence she let her arms drop to her side and she put on a very large, very fake smile and skipped over to Sora and Riku. As she reached them she squeezed in between the boys separating them, "come on, we don't want to be left behind". Sora looked at Kairi bewildered then looked back to Riku who was trying to hide the remains of a scowl. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and looked ahead. They all faced to see Roxas, Demyx and Zexion standing in a line watching them with unfathomable expressions. Demyx was biting his lip, Zexion had his fingers curled around his chin, his slate coloured hair covering half of his face casting a shadow down his pale white face. Roxas had shining blue eyes and he was chewing his tongue.

"Jealous"? Demyx muttered through his teeth watching the scene unfolding before him, "Definitely" Zexion murmured, "that was a reason why the Organisation had minimal females". Demyx scoffed, "yeah Larxene". Demyx continued to watch the scene before him still muttering so the three before them wont notice that they were talking. "It just wasn't Larxene guys, there was Marluxia as well, so make that two females". Roxas held in his laugh that was building in his throat before he managed to gasp, "Lets say that's why we preferred guys". He averted his gaze to stare at Kairi before he grumbled "females". They went silent as the three heroes approached . Sora cringed slightly under the three Nobodies scrutiny and Demyx's face snapped from a solemn gaze and into a large smile, "have you stopped fighting yet"? Sora looked confused, he looked at Demyx then back to Riku who was standing beside him, "we weren't fighting"? He turned to protest further before Demyx lost interest and waved him away saying, "yeah whatever" he grabbed Zexion's arm and sang, "come on Zexy, lets go and find more of our friends". Zexion rolled his eyes as he was dragged away and he said in a low monotonous voice, "I highly doubt anymore of us were friends". Zexion stopped when he realised what he said and hoped that Roxas didn't hear him. They walked to the dark entrance to Agrabah and Sora looked at Roxas who pulled a scowl. When he realised he was being stared at he averted his gaze from Sora and hurried ahead. Sora may not have seen the emotions decorating Roxas' face but he was able to feel the slight bitter taste of betrayal and the strong lash of anger.

Kairi watched their backs and then she murmured, "they were watching us". She looked towards the departing three Nobodies then back to her companions, "What do you think they were saying"? Sora turned his gaze to Kairi and he snorted, "they weren't talking about us Kairi, their mouths weren't moving". Riku stepped ahead, "you don't know that Sora". The brunette pouted then jogged ahead to catch up to Riku "how don't I know Riku? How can you talk without opening your mouth huh"? Riku stared into the defiant blue eyes and then heard the irritated voice of Kairi, "they're Nobodies" she wiggled her fingers next to her head to emphasise her next point, "I bet they have like that funny mind reading thing, they talk to each other using that". She stalked to Sora's side and Riku snapped "they don't use telepathy Kairi, don't be absurd". His voice sounded like he was on his last straw, so no stupid acts or statements. Sora stole a glance to the red head who was staring at Riku irritably, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. He kept in an inward groan, there was no way they could afford to be fighting at the moment, with a growing group of Nobodies they couldn't trust, they needed more than anything to stick together and be a team, a strong team. Turning his head Sora shook the brown spikes from his face and started to walk in the direction of the Nobodies. "Sora" his name came from Riku and Sora chose to ignore him, "Sora" his name came again but putting his hands tightly at his side Sora lifted his head and he let forth a name, "Roxas".

Roxas turned around slightly and faltered in his steps when he heard his name being uttered. He blinked his eyes as Sora came running towards him. As the brunette neared the blonde Roxas finally asked, "Is she jealous of you"? Sora hesitated unable to comprehend what Roxas said before he finally stuttered "e-excuse me"? Instead of an answer Roxas frowned and said in a flat tone "No" he shook his head, "Never mind". He turned away from Sora yet again and muttered to himself under his breath, "you never listen anyway". Roxas continued to walk ahead and he heard Sora yell his name again, "Roxas". Ignoring him yet again Roxas walked to catch up with Demyx and Zexion.

'Thump, thump, thump'. Sora's feet echoed behind him and Roxas spun around making sure the anger permeated his face. "What do you want"! he shouted savagely startling Sora who faltered and skidded across the sand. Roxas was livid and he continued to shout "You never cared Sora, why care now? I'm only a Nobody, so why don't you just go away and leave me alone, all you have done is ruin my life again and again". Riku and Kairi came to Sora's defence as Roxas stood face to face with him and he barely glanced in the direction when they came to flank the brunette. Roxas barely had time to step back when Demyx and Zexion came to defend him and the sandy blonde murmured, "come on Roxas, we don't want a fight". Roxas bit his lip and stood straighter before the flat voice of Zexion came through, "oh it doesn't really matter, we don't need them anyway".

Kairi gasped and skittered behind Riku who drew his Keyblade, "so you want a fight eh"? He glared at Zexion who frowned and Sora yelped, "No Riku, don't". But Riku was proud and Zexion snapped, "why don't you listen"? he was being sarcastic and Riku clenched his teeth "I'll kill you so you cant ever come back". Demyx gasped and turned to Roxas, "No, he cant do that".

Roxas held in a snide remark but when he saw Riku start towards Zexion his defence instincts kicked in. Summoning Oblivion Roxas shouted ferociously, "Never, touch the people on _my _side". He leapt forward despite all the cries of shock and tackled a surprised Riku to the ground.

Sora yelped and Kairi screeched, "Sora stop him, _stop him_" without thinking Sora jumped forward. He didn't know how to stop Roxas without his Keyblade but he had to try. Roxas was grappling Riku and was prepared to stab him and Sora ran around gabbling hysterically, "Let him go, Roxas let him go". He bent down and grabbed the checkered shirt that Roxas was wearing and tried to wrench him back. The blonde was heavier than what he intended he would be and he tried again, "come on Roxas" he was nearly begging but Roxas wouldn't budge. Riku looked up at Sora his aquamarine eyes glazing. "Sora" he gasped, "don't hurt yourself". But as he went to talk further Roxas shouted in his face, "Shutup".

Sora was panicking and he heard Kairi screech, "get your dog off Riku". Demyx shouted back, "Roxas isn't a dog, shut your mouth red head". "Demyx" Zexion broke through, "we need to stop this". Sora overheard them and he felt his own anger build before he shouted "GET OFF HIM". With a burst of strength driven by anger Sora wrenched Roxas off his companion and Roxas went sprawling over the black sand. With sapphire eyes flashing Roxas glared to Sora "how dare you" he snarled. Sora's anger evaporated within an instant and fear constricted his lungs. Roxas dropped Oblivion and ran at Sora knocking him over the sand. They both tumbled down the dune and into the marketplace where there was multiple cries crying very different names:

'Sora'

'Roxas'

Sora fell under Roxas and he hissed and Roxas pushed him down, "I shouldn't have bought you out" Sora rasped and Roxas snarled, "I'm your worst bloody nightmare". As the two boys fought, Riku jumped up vainly trying to regain any lost dignity and he said to Kairi as she came running up, "he doesn't lay off does he"? Kairi was bewildered and she ran across the sand with Riku at her heels.

Roxas struggled with Sora when he felt the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. He felt a presence loom above him and freezing instantaneously he looked at the sand beside Sora. The brunette however gasped and struggled, this time to get away. Roxas pushed away and tried to unsteady feet before a large shadow loomed above him. Suddenly he was lifted in the air, incredibly high and he looked up ready to shout out in fright. He saw Sora scrambling over the sand with wide powder blue eyes and behind him were his friends, Zexion and Demyx beside them. Demyx's eyes were wide and he got up and waved, "you can let him go now".

In shock Roxas waved his legs desperately in the air before he was lowered to the sand. As his feet hit solid ground he scrambled back and Roxas looked up.

It was Lexaeus.

Roxas didn't like Lexaeus, as he set eyes upon the giant he immediately remembered the first and last time he had _ever _spoken to Lexaeus. That mission when he beat the utter shit out of him. Roxas went home with a nasty bump that night and he remembered Axel laughing at him while he complained of a mighty headache.

The pair were approached by Demyx and Zexion, the sandy blonde simply said hello whilst Zexion greeted his comrade with difficult phrases.

"He's a _giant_" Sora whispered to Riku as he set eyes on Lexaeus, Kairi wrinkled her nose "I swear there's something wrong with him, looks like he is on fire" she giggled and Riku looked at her disapprovingly "don't act childishly Kai". The three were a bit nervous to approach, they had reason to.

Sora looked upon the four Nobodies, this was dangerous. He had never met Lexaeus before and by the very obvious look of it Roxas and Demyx didn't know him very well either. Roxas looked like he loathed the guy.

Sora looked towards his companions standing beside him, sure it was a reunion between the Nobodies but now Sora and his team were outnumbered.

This was where they needed to watch their backs.

**Ooh, Lexaeus huh? :D bet most of you thought Axel Haha, a bit of a plot twist… Nah not really but it gets a bit more interesting if I get the chance to continue writing ****J Until next time**

**Catch ya's**


	9. A Swift Kick Would Settle It

**Haha, seems like I have managed to get my way and receive my laptop back. Even though its still broken :|**** but at least I can still write, once a get a roll on with these stories I cant stop myself… :O I'm completely obsessed, too bad I have to go to work that's what slows me down…**

**Anyway, who do you think the gang will find?**

**Read on :D**

Lexaeus stared down at the much shorter people in front of him with an expressionless look on his face. He had not said one word since they had found him in Agrabah, so far he had scared Sora with his 'eeriness' was all Sora could describe and Demyx admitted that he was referred as the 'Silent Hero'.

Silent he was

Hardly a hero though

After a hectic afternoon with the unstable relationship between Sora and Roxas, the travelling group had decided to stay and have a 'cool off' period. Roxas had managed to calm down, but didn't apologise for his actions, all he admitted was that Sora deserved what he got, Riku as well.

So with the growing number of Organisation members they nervousness and the high alert feeling was strained between the three heroes. Riku didn't like these people he had met at Castle Oblivion, sure he had not met the members Sora had met but it was the same nonetheless, they were all part of the Organisation.

They were not to be trusted, any of them.

With another stressful night behind them it was Zexion's turn again to find the scent of yet another Organisation member. Roxas knew right away if it was Zexion leading it was another science comrade that Roxas didn't like and felt awkward around. Why wasn't it ever his turn to find somebody.

As the day dragged on and led in about two circles Zexion was now certain of a direct path. Through the darkness this led everybody to a very familiar place for Sora and Roxas, through the black they were able to identify the old mansion that definitely resided in Twilight Town.

This got a very different reaction from Roxas who shuddered and said, "why here"? He shot a death glare to Sora before he took a step into the dark trees and started to walk off. "Roxas" the blondes name came from Zexion who reasoned, "you are being a fool, we need to stick together, you cant walk away". Roxas faltered then said, "do you want to watch me"? shaking his head Roxas walked into the trees and quickly disappeared.

Surprisingly Zexion turned to Sora and demanded, "you go find him, you may know this place better than what any of us do". Sora stuttered an inaudible noise before wandering off into the trees leaving behind Riku and Kairi with the Nobodies, without the explosive temper of Roxas it might be better, Riku is far better off defending Kairi than what Sora was.

Roxas walked through the hole in the wall and continued to the upwards slope remembering all the buildings and what they sold in the real life. Memories bombarded him, memories of Organisation days and days when the bastard DiZ trapped him to reawaken the dork he so ashamedly called his Somebody. The path was so familiar, Roxas didn't even to think where to go, it came to him so naturally.

Upon reaching Station Heights Roxas wandered in through the station, of course it was empty. It was always so empty in the darkness, so lonely. Walking the steps on the left side he walked the stairs. Up and up, towards the tower.

Opening the wooden door to the top of the clock tower Roxas walked along the dark path to his permanent spot on the clock tower. He knew this place, so well. But here, at this moment he was devoid of many things that made this clock tower special. Axel and the Ice-Cream. Without those, this was nothing. Nothing except a black void, a dark half of Twilight Town.

Roxas sighed and went to sit down, Twilight Town wasn't the same without the golden glow of the sunset. Black didn't suit this place at all. Not in the slightest, you needed the gold and the orange and most definitely the red, red was the colour that travelled the farthest after all. Roxas chuckled inwardly as he remembered that, Axel and his smartass remarks. Then another memory arose.

"_Man I miss the old times, still got it memorised? The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat right here just like this and watched the sun set"_

Looking down at his clenched fists Roxas tried to fight down an incoming wave of remorse. Axel had always been there for him, been his friend. All Roxas did was betray him, thinking that bringing Sora back would help.

As if,

That was a huge mistake Roxas truly regretted. What the hell had he been thinking? Not straight he knew for sure. As he pondered he suddenly realised something that made his gut drop to his feet. What happened if Axel didn't want to see him again, or be his friend because he felt betrayed. Roxas blanched wringing his hands together until they hurt. No, that couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it. If it came down to it Roxas would get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness but it was really up to Axel if he chose to forgive him. That made Roxas feel the lash of remorse and he bowed his head and said to himself quietly "I'm so sorry Axel, I shouldn't have done what I did".

Roxas perked his ears when he heard a tiny step and he spun around to see the shadows dancing around the corner. He didn't need to guess, instead he scowled and said, "I said you needed to leave me alone, keep your nose out of my life". He stared at the spot a moment more frowning when he finally saw Sora emerge with dark eyes, the brunette looked serious and he said, "Roxas, it does concern me" he stepped closer and Roxas tensed up if he needed to react quickly. Sora sighed and shook his brown spikes, "if you like it or not Roxas, you are me and I do care about you". Roxas scowled again and snapped cruelly, "I hate it, I will never be part of you, I'm me and I will live my own life whether you like it or not, even if it is in the darkness with the bad people". He looked back over the dark Twilight Town, "I hate you Sora, why don't you get that through your thick skull"?

As Roxas fell silent Sora bit down the hurt welling in his chest and went to sit down beside Roxas to talk to him. As Sora sat down Roxas scooted away, further from him "Don't" he warned with his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Sora took in a deep breath and then asked a simple question, "Roxas, please tell me, why do you hate me so much"? For a moment Roxas looked surprised but that fell into the usual scowl and he retorted "because you ruined my life, not once did you even care or even attempt to care. The friends you looked so hard for didn't care, that silver haired bastard didn't even want to be found and the red haired girl was where you left her". Sora was taken aback by the savagery that Roxas spoke with and the blonde continued on, "then you take it to destroy my friends, my family when they were being played as well". Roxas threw his hands up in the air and then let them drop back into his lap, "then I got that stupid, _stupid _idea in my head that you needed me to help you, I don't know where I got it from maybe Naminé botched my mind because it was the most regrettable thing I had ever done". Roxas stared straight into Sora's eyes, "I bought you back, sacrificing myself for you, I betrayed Axel, I hurt him and you go ruin _everything_". Sora felt the hurt and the anger rising back up and he couldn't help but snap, "its all _my _fault? How Roxas, it doesn't make sense, I done it for my friends, you would have done the exact same if it was Axel or that black haired girl". Sora flung out his arm and Roxas snapped, "Xion died going back to _you_, so there's another person your not appreciating their sacrifice". Sora clenched his teeth, "so what if it was Axel Roxas"?

"Don't" the answer was abrupt

Sora continued putting his hide on the line, "I bet Axel was only _pretending _to be your friend, he was a great big dirty liar".

"Don't"!

"He wasn't even your friend Roxas, he was an evil person and yet you go blame me for all your problems because nobody in your precious Organisation wanted me to go there and kill them".

"DON'T" Roxas shouted springing up, his face was red and tears were brimming, "you DON'T know anything Sora, your life is a whole lot more screwed than what mine is". With his rage consuming him Roxas threw his arms up and then spun back to Sora and done the unexpected. He hated Sora so much and he wanted to make things better between them by badmouthing the people he cared about most. Roxas' foot flung out and connected with Sora's nose, "Next time I will KILL you if you ever step foot near me again"! Roxas shouted "and nobody will stop me"!

Then through the pain and the agony Sora watched Roxas throw himself off the clock tower and disappear. Trying to blink away the tears, Sora grabbed his nose and readjusted it with a soft crunch. The blood continued to flow down his lip and getting to wobbly feet Sora saw Roxas land neatly on his feet and run through Station Heights and vanish around the corner.

Groaning Sora stepped down from the ledge and slowly began to walk to the staircase that led down. Roxas had just kicked him, Roxas hated his guts wanted him dead. Sora opened the door and walked down through the dimness watching the steps. He didn't know how to feel, Roxas' remarks did hit home and Sora found himself thinking whether or not Riku would have come back if Sora didn't force him home. The blonde Nobody had struck a point then defended the people that played him like a puppet. How could he do that? The whole Organisation were a rotten bunch of liars and cheats, they didn't have a heart and didn't care about those around them. So why did Roxas care about them?

All Sora was certain of was that Roxas wasn't going to ever listen to what he had to say, and next time Roxas got angry at him he wouldn't hesitate to take out his last warning.

"I wonder if Sora found Roxas"? Kairi wondered aloud, mostly to Riku who was walking beside her. He looked to her with a solemn glance, "hopefully he did and maybe talked some sense to that boy". At this statement Demyx, who was walking slightly in front of them snorted and turned around walking backwards, "people who know Roxas, most definitely know that he doesn't take crap he doesn't listen unless it satisfies him". Demyx eyes were shining with amusement, "hopefully Roxas killed him, Sora is a pain in the neck anyway". He almost sang the last part dancing on his tiptoes and Riku had the dangerous urge to knock the boy down and maul him.

"Demyx" the voice was low and Zexion turned around and said, "you arent thinking of the consequences are you? How many times have I told you to shut your mouth, you never listen and I wont be there to save you when you land yourself in danger".

Demyx danced back to normal walking stance and said, "I know how to look after myself, you don't need to save me". The blonde stopped when Lexaeus turned around and he said in a rough gravelly voice, "Let it go Demyx, the sooner we find the others the quicker we can get out of the Realm Of Darkness". Demyx shut is mouth, snapping it shut with an audible clack and he continued to walk.

Riku grinded his teeth together and he turned to Kairi and hissed, "Sora will be alright, he knows how to take care of himself after all, he did manage to wipe more than half of the loons that are in Organisation 13". Riku saw Demyx's muscles in his jaw clench and Zexion's hands clenched at his sides. Satisfaction stole its way to his face and Kairi whispered, "please Riku lets just stay quiet, Sora isn't here and we are stuck with three of those Organisation members".

Silence descended down as they walked through the streets of Twilight Town. Zexion knew somebody was here but he couldn't coax a trail out it led in so many different directions. After a few minutes of utter silence everybody could hear the thuds of running feet. Zexion paused and Riku looked around to see who it was.

Roxas appeared, without Sora running as fast as his feet would take him. He skidded to a halt when he saw his companions and Riku and Kairi. His eyes widened and Riku knew right away that he had done something to Sora. "what did you do" Riku shouted angrily and Roxas turned the other way and went to run.

"Roxas" Demyx called, "Roxas what's wrong"? He turned to Zexion who called, "thirteen"! Demyx spun back around his ocean eyes worried then said hurriedly, "I will go get him, you can keep on looking". Demyx took off behind Roxas and Zexion shouted irritably, "nine, Nine, -Demyx"! He was ignored and the short Nobody turned to the tall one, "we have to go get them, we cant leave them". Lexaeus nodded and he said, "if we find them we might be able to find the other Nobody as well, we have searched this whole area". As the Nobodies turned to walk away Riku yelled, "Hey! What about Sora"? Zexion swivelled around slowly and said in a simple voice, "does it look I care about that pain"? At that he turned back around and continued to walk and Riku muttered, "bastard". Kairi looked to them and then back to Riku, "we will find Sora Riku, don't worry".

Sora let go of his nose and staggered down the streets trying to find any sign of his friends. Roxas had left him in shock, he was defensive and Sora regretted making him an enemy. Roxas was a powerful Nobody and he wasn't to be taken lightly. Sora had, and looked what happened. He walked through the dark pathways and remembered his last talk he had with Axel before he disappeared into the darkness.

"_Axel, what were you trying to do"? _

"_I wanted to see Roxas, he was the only one I liked. He made me feel like a had a heart, its kinda funny". _

Sora sighed, that's all Axel wanted. He continued to walk when he heard the voice of the kook Demyx, "Roxas, come on man don't do this". Sora was greeted by the sight of Roxas running with Demyx in pursuit. They were alone, so Riku and Kairi were left the other Nobodies.

Wrinkling his nose one last time trying to ignore the pain he walked down the dark alley away from the running Nobodies and a little way down the street there were the others. He went out to go to them and Riku exclaimed in shock when he saw him, "Sora! What the hell happened? I knew he done something". His friends came over to him and Riku gently grabbed his chin and with his other hand prodded Sora's bleeding nose. Wincing away Sora said "Don't, don't it hurts". Riku inspected it, "Sora its broken, did he hit you"? Sora snorted "nah, he bloody packed in a good kick though". Riku frowned, "Sora you have to stand up for yourself, what did you do to make him so upset"? Sora hesitated when he saw the other Nobodies come over to see what happened then reluctantly said, "It was my fault, Roxas was sitting on top of the clock tower and I said things about Axel, he got angry and I didn't shut up so he kicked me". Kairi gasped and Sora pouted, "he _threw _himself off the clock tower, he just jumped off and ran away".

Riku poked his nose again and Sora groaned, "don't".

Zexion turned to Lexaeus, "the ground is shaky between them Lexaeus, Roxas' allegiances are shot and to be honest I don't know who he will choose". Lexaeus heaved in a deep breath and said, "Zexion, this mission that the Keyblade Wielder is so desperate about, don't get your hopes up if it will succeed".

"Roxas, Roxas", the blonde skidded over the train tracks and continued to run, he didn't know entirely this place of Twilight Town. But he continued to run down the tracks until he started to see more buildings. Demyx kept the steady pace behind him until Roxas finally fell down against the wall that surrounded the next station. Demyx fell down beside him trying to catch his breath and he gasped, "Bloody hell Roxas, what happened"? Roxas just sat there in silence for a while before he finally mumbled, "Sora said bad things about Axel and the Organisation, I-I kicked him in the face then I realised what I did so-so I ran". Roxas scoffed and drew his knees to his chin "it makes me all so angry, and this whole mission is just frustrating". Roxas drew a hand through his golden blonde locks and Demyx smiled lightly before saying softly, "its because you miss him, isn't it". Roxas shut his mouth and ignored the sandy blonde who said, "oh come on Roxas, its obvious". He got up and hauled himself over the edge and held out his hand "first of all you are sitting on the train tracks". Sitting there a moment more Roxas then sighed and took the offered hand. Demyx hauled him up to the pathway and Roxas realised that they were at the opposite end of Twilight Town, they were at the other train station.

Demyx looked around the dark buildings and sighed, "well what do you say? You want to go around and try and find another Organisation member"? Roxas tugged on his shirt to lower it then raked his fingers through his hair again and said in a rather heavy voice, "we have no choice do we"? He dropped his hand and went to walk down the path with Demyx following suit beside him.

For a short while there was no chatter, Demyx was silent and Roxas began to wonder if he had finally decided that the darkness was too much for him to handle. They walked through the buildings and Roxas caught sight of a dark sign with the letters 'Sunset Hill'. it was hardly sunset in a miserable dark void like this was it? Demyx looked at the sign briefly and went to say something opening his mouth before a loud cackle erupted through the air. It echoed out through the buildings and rattled the two boys down to their spines. Demyx glanced at Roxas his ocean eyes wide, "what was that" he barely whispered. Roxas summoned Oblivion ready to attack if some loon decided to jump out and hurt them.

"_If you remain bound by the chain of memories, and refuse to believe what is truly found inside you heart, then throw it away. You are not the Keyblade Master— just a slave to twisted memories."_

"_The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts._"

"_I told you-This place was created solely from another side of your memories. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers._"

Roxas turned to Demyx who said, "who _is _that". Looking back over the dark streets Roxas heard another maniacal laugh and Demyx shuddered from behind him. "Its cold" he retorted, he turned to look at Roxas, "I think I know who it is now". The blonde frowned gripping Oblivion tighter as a shadow loomed above the sign and footsteps began to echo down from the hill.

"Now, now I don't see a reason to why the young Keyblade Wielder has to attack". The shadow loomed closer and Roxas stood straight knocking right into Demyx who stumbled slightly and stood back up against him.

Another laugh echoed out and the shadow dissipated, Roxas heaved in a breath and Demyx simply stuttered, "h-hello Vexen".

**Dun, dun, dun. I'm sorry guys I cant really get much on Vexen. He doesn't say much so quotes are all from Chain of Memories. Since he doesn't play a major role in 358/2 days. But next chapter will focus on how Zexion and all the rest of the gang find Roxas, Demyx and Vexen… Keep reviewing I'm loving the feedback, makes me glad that lovely people actually read my stories :)**** Until whenever :D See ya's **


	10. Ruining the Moments

**Back again with another blast of a chapter, I must admit, I have abandoned my other story to write this even though I don't want to do that… But when I get ideas I'm on a roll and I cant stop myself :)****…**

**Anyway, to whomever reads this story… Who wants to help? I cant decide on a Beta who will help specifically on Kingdom Hearts so the offer is still up, or if you know a person who will be able to help :) I have a full folder full of ideas for stories to put up so whoever wants to be my best friend and help me write… Cant wait to get a message :) **

**So anyway here is chapter 10 and chapter 11 will be up in a flash…**

"Come on, we do not have all day to be pondering around out here". Zexion groaned in frustration and turning on the heels of his boots he continued to walk swiftly down the street. Lexaeus followed his pace leaving Sora, Riku and Kairi scowling. "What is his problem"? Kairi hissed watching the two cloaked Nobodies continue to walk down the road. Riku gave one brief look to Sora then said directing his gaze to Kairi "We do not know where Roxas and that other idiot disappeared to, they want to find them and possible another one of them lurking around".

Sora stepped onto the road and started to walk touching his nose delicately, Riku had managed to stop the bleeding but it still stung like hell. Riku followed closely behind and was still talking to Kairi, "For all we know they could run off to another world by now, Roxas is a coward who cant face up to his problems so he has to run away from it all, all the time". Kairi made a noise of agreement then said anxiously, "Are you okay Sora". Putting his hand up in the air just to signal he was alright Sora continued to walk and he couldn't help but think to himself, _"Roxas isn't a coward, he can be a strong person when he has to be". _He crinkled his nose feeling terribly uncomfortable and heard that his companions had gone silent from behind him.

They walked a distance from the Nobodies striding ahead until Sora heard Riku say from a small way behind him. "What was that guys name? the one who followed Roxas"? Sora bit his lip thinking for a moment before he finally remembered, "Demyx". He went to ask why but he was cut off by another question from Riku, "how did you kill him"? Sora turned around and started to walk backwards to look at his friends, he frowned slightly "Donald, Goofy and I met him in Hollow Bastion, he attacked us". Sora snorted and said pointing to Riku, "you cant underestimate that guy Riku, he knows what he is doing especially when he has that instrument he uses, controls water and stuff it absolutely amazed me". Sora waved his hands next to his head to show a point "but when I got him, he started to yell and cry then he disappeared, his weapon or toy whatever it was just vanished". Sora continued to walk but Kairi blurted out, "Sora look out"! Sora spun around abruptly to see Zexion slinking out of the darkness with an evil scowl on his face, he must have heard what Sora said and he said in a flat dangerous voice, "I'm warning you Wielder, do not speak of what you have done in the past to the members of the Organisation, especially in a place like this". The shadows loomed dangerously around Sora who felt a tightening grip on his throat, Riku stepped forward and he snapped angrily, "You do not threaten us, we killed you all once and we can do it all over again". Zexion frowned his one vivid blue eyes going dark, "you are drowning in confidence, that will be your downfall and I will make sure I am the one to kill you when your time comes". Sora stepped back as Zexion spun around and continued to walk catching back up to the tall brunette. They began to walk again and Kairi finally whispered, "I hate this place, I hate _them, _all I want is to go home". She folded her arms around herself and looked to her feet as they began to walk again and Riku exclaimed, "Kairi we cant give up yet, its what they want, no, its what _he _wants" he pointed to the small short figure of the Nobody Zexion and he continued, "we need to be strong for each other, especially here, it is a dangerous place I know that from experience". He put his arm around Kairi and said, "you cant bail now Kai". Sora took in a deep breath and continued to walk, Riku was right, they did need to be strong for each other, and it was getting more serious now. Sora didn't have his Keyblade and it was up to Riku to fight for them if another Nobody wants to attack them. Sora sighed, the Nobodies may not be able to summon their weapons either, but they knew how to fight without them. It was getting more critical by the moment and everybody hated Sora and his friends, especially Roxas.

Sora bowed his head and started to drag his feet deep in thought, he didn't hear Riku come up behind him and he jumped violently when Riku murmured, "what's wrong Sora"? The brunette looked up at Riku in a daze before instantly blurting "nothing, I'm- I'm fine". Bowing his head again Sora found his feet more exciting than the boy walking beside him. Riku sighed "Sora" he got no response, "Sora, look at me".

Hesitating at first then succumbing Sora gazed up into the aquamarine eyes with sorrow swimming through his body. Defeat licked at his soul and all he felt was a pit of hopelessness but being the person he was he _had _to go on. He simply had to. Riku shook his head upon looking at the powder blue eyes of Sora and he whispered, "not you too Sora, I need you here with me". Sora attempted a light smile but only succeeding in grimacing instead. His face dropped and he said barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry Riku but this mission, its getting to me, I'm getting worried and I'm furious with myself because I'm useless, I cant do anything in this realm". He sighed, "I cant even summon my Keyblade".

Riku saw Kairi walk past them with her head down, she wouldn't be listening. So Riku took the opportunity to say to Sora quietly, "you are not useless Sora, I need you, I want you here over anybody else". Sora looked at the pale face with his stomach twisting now, now the butterflies were released and he blushed as Riku smiled his smile that Sora absolutely adored. They slowed their pace and Sora whispered, "only you can make me feel better" he nudged Riku with his elbow "and make me feel embarrassed as well". Riku chuckled and went back to walking next to Sora "I know that, so that's why I take it to my advantage". Sora smiled to himself feeling his cheeks grow hotter and he looked back to his feet. After a moment Sora finally asked, "Riku"? he looked up to meet the aqua eyes staring at him and he bit down any feelings of uncertainty then asked trying to sound confident, "after all this is over and done with and everything is ok" he stopped and Riku turned his head slightly to the side anticipating what the brunette would say next, Sora nodded his head after running over the next sentence in his head then blurted out, "what will _we_ do, after its all ok"? he paused his eyes going wide, "that sounded better in my head". He sunk his upper teeth into his bottom lip and gazed back up at Riku who smiled and laughed, "nothing sounds right coming out of your mouth Sora" he let out a low chuckle making Sora go even a brighter shade of crimson then slung his arm across Sora's shoulders drawing him closer, "what do you suggest we do Sora"? the brunette chuckled nervously now backed into a corner he couldn't talk his way out of, "oh well, uh, I don't know its kind of confusing"! Riku raised a perfect silver brow "confusing, how"? Sora felt his nerves rising and he tried to say desperately, "well um, before when we were talking, Roxas said or well, he asked if Kairi was jealous-" Sora stopped unable to say what his crazed thoughts were and Riku sighed, "I think what you are trying to say Sora" he gazed into Sora's face "Roxas observed us, he thinks Kairi is interfering with what we have going on". Sora looked worried and Riku continued trying to make his point clear, "remember Sora, Roxas was in an Organisation full of guys and only one female, its normal for him to see things going on". Sora couldn't believe that Riku was saying this and then he finally stuttered "b-but what about Kairi, if she is jealous, I-I really don't want to hurt her feelings". Sora knew this sounded lame and he mentally kicked himself when Riku drew away letting his arm drop back to his side. He walked a couple of steps then said, "what do you care about more Sora"? he looked back to the brunette and Sora winced, he was Kairi's friend but he couldn't say he had any feelings for her in that particular way. Releasing his bottom lip from his teeth Sora said mumbling, "I care about you more than anything Riku". Riku stopped in his walking and put out his hand to catch Sora's arm. Sora stopped, looking at Riku with an expression that was mixed with worry and somewhat between hope and happiness. Riku smiled and he said leaning closer to Sora, "is that your final answer Sora"? he could feel Riku's breath tingle all the way up his spine and he stuttered out his response, "d-definitely Riku". A smile graced its way across Riku's face as he gazed deeply into Sora's eyes but before anything else could happen they heard Kairi, "guys, what's going on"? Sora huffed silently and pulled away trying to regain the dignity that had fled him. Riku smiled at him, "I'll get you sooner or later Sora". He stood back and the two boys turned to see Kairi leaning against the wall of the building on the corner, she called out, "the others are going to Station Heights, there is another part of Twilight Town, we cant lose them".

Slightly annoyed that she had destroyed the moment, but a tiny flare of relief flowed through Sora, the Realm of Darkness was no place to be careless. But Riku just consumed any attention and confidence Sora had and left him wobbly and giddy. The two boys started to walk again and when they reached Kairi she wedged herself between Sora and Riku and glanced up at them smiling batting her eyelashes, "anything you boys had to tell me"? she asked innocently and Riku simply shook his head "nothing that would concern you Kairi". They walked along the road and Sora noticed right away the dark look that flashed through Kairi's eyes before another smile lit it and he hitched in a breath when he felt Kairi's hand curl around his. After a split second, Sora managed to react and he yanked his hand out of Kairi's. He tried to do it rather nicely but it had startled him and he had ripped it out with more force and jumped away a foot. He groaned inwardly when he saw the hurt look shadow across Kairi's face but he knew he couldn't do anything funny with his friend. Even though she would try, Sora wouldn't find himself falling for it. However, if it was Riku, that was a whole different story.

Sora moved in closer again to close the gap and the three heroes walked back through Station Heights and Sora found himself staring up at the clock tower that he and Roxas had been sitting at not that long ago. Riku glanced over to catch him staring, he looked up also then asked, "what's the matter Sora"? They paused at the centre of the square where the Nobodies stood and Sora pointed up, "Roxas sat up there, Axel was there with him as well". He shook his head of the memories and he looked up abruptly when he heard the Nobody Zexion scoff, "those two always disappeared after missions, never came back till late" he looked up scanning the clock tower with his one eye, "now I know where they went" he murmured. He looked back to the heroes and he said impatiently, "come along, we do not have the time and if we lose Roxas and Demyx we will waste time running around looking for them". He disappeared through the door with the tall one in pursuit and Sora quickened his pace to follow them, upon reaching the inside of the station, Sora knew that there was no train and he jumped onto the rails and followed behind the Nobodies. He knew he would find Roxas around, he could still feel him, along with the anger burning bitterly in his chest. That was a downfall for Sora, if Roxas was angry, he could feel his anger, but as it came closer to finding more Nobodies he also felt the despair building up and there was no way he was able to fix it.

Roxas couldn't help but shiver from the sheer cold that emanated off the Fourth member of the Organisation Vexen. The scary scientist came down from Sunset Hill eyeing them with disdain and loath. His apple green eyes were full of hate and he snapped, "what are you 2 wandering around the Realm of Darkness so freely", he gazed at Demyx who cringed away and Vexen then eyed Roxas. He paused momentarily before he spat from behind his teeth, "what are _you _doing here"? he came closer and the icy feeling consumed Roxas who finally managed to say, "I was bought back into the Realm by Sora to find the members of the Organisation". As he said this Vexen's eyes widened before he looked away abruptly, he turned around and waved his arm snapping, "fools, the whole lot of them, hated them all". He walked back to the path and Demyx cried, "wait Vexen, please don't leave, we have the others looking for us". Vexen spun around his voice going that crazy and scary pitch "Who are the others"? he exclaimed and Demyx shrunk back to Roxas who snapped back, "Zexion and Lexaeus" Vexen paused then scoffed, "manipulative imbeciles" Demyx looked at Roxas and he said "you forgot Sora and his friends". Roxas tried to hush him but he shut his eyes as Vexen exclaimed growing angrier, "what is _Sora _doing here, he is the reason all of us died". His eyes blazed and Roxas said looking at his feet, "he is the one that needs to bring us all back". Vexen made an unpleasant noise and he snapped, "why would I want to be brought back when I have to endure all those unpleasant fools that resided in that Organisation". He gazed at Roxas irritably, the blonde could feel the gaze penetrating his skull and mumbled still to his feet, "we have to _endure _a lot of people that we didn't get along with" he gazed up blue eyes flashing angrily and Vexen scoffed pushing his platinum blonde hair back over his shoulder "oh, that's right, you always hung out with _Axel_" he sneered the name and Roxas was immediately on the defensive.

"What"? he declared "what was wrong with Axel"? Vexen shook his head and he said, "I cannot be around idiots like you, I can feel my IQ dropping". He turned around and continued to walk up the path. Roxas couldn't stop Demyx who shouted, "Vexen! You cant leave, we need everybody to complete this mission". Vexen ignored them, turned a deaf ear towards them and Roxas hissed to the boy beside him, "don't waste your breath on him, he'll only give you the cold shoulder". Demyx frowned, he looked towards Roxas then back to Vexen then back to Roxas again. He seemed to fighting with an inner part of himself before he grasped Roxas' arm despite his protests and shouted, "Vexen! Wait for us, I'm not going to let us get separated".

Roxas was dragged along the black wisping path and Vexen shrieked irritably, "why don't you imbeciles leave me be?" Demyx pulled a stubborn pout and exclaimed, "Zexion will find us sooner or later, so it would be nice if he found us together". Vexen scowled heavily but didn't say anything further.

Roxas guessed that Vexen couldn't do much, he knew when he was defeated. Vexen continued to walk and Demyx dutifully followed dragging Roxas behind him. He couldn't do much could he?

"I believe I have found a scent" Zexion murmured halting next to the train station on the opposite end of Twilight Town. Sora perked his ears up and he asked out directly, "is it Roxas?" Zexion glared at him disdainfully and said, "followed by Demyx" he grabbed his chin with his fingers and Lexaeus spoke on the rare occasion, "Who do you detect Zexion?" The slate haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment more then looked up to Lexaeus and said, "I believe it is 4". Lexaeus drew back, "Vexen!" he exclaimed as Zexion nodded.

Sora glanced to Riku who shrugged, he couldn't put a face to the name 'Vexen'. he racked his memory some more but failed miserably, when he saw him he would be able to identify. Zexion straightened up and he went through the station and said impatiently, "the young ones have found Vexen, hurry now". He got up from the tracks as Lexaeus followed, they left the heroes on the tracks and once out of earshot Kairi hissed "who died and made _him _boss?" Riku helped her up onto the path and he said, "maybe its his god given task to act like an asshole Kai"! He turned to Sora to heave him up onto the path and in turn Sora helped him up. They turned to see the other two Nobodies investigating around the buildings and Kairi continued in her rant, "he is like some super sniffer is he?" Riku sighed and watched them look into the dark crevices and said, "I met him at Castle Oblivion, he said something's he shouldn't have and I attacked him, he lived and disappeared but after that, I don't know how he died". He pointed to Lexaeus, "never met him though, he must have been there but never saw him" he turned to Sora, "you ever see him"? Sora shook his head, "I didn't see neither of those two". Riku nodded and they continued to walk holding the conversation whilst Kairi listened of their adventures they had without her.

Sora looked towards Riku, "the whole time I was at Castle Oblivion I ran up with Axel, a girl, a man with crazy pink hair and spastic loon with blonde hair". He smiled and looked to Kairi "and Naminé of course". Riku made a soft noise of annoyance then said, "I didn't meet the Nobodies you met Sora" he paused for a moment then asked, "you speak of this 'Axel' mostly, who the hell was he"? Sora smiled chuckling, "a guy with bright red hair" he looked at Riku for any recognition but Riku showed none and Sora simply added, "he was with Roxas, hated me for taking him, wanted to turn me back into a heartless so he could get Roxas back". He shrugged it off simply and Kairi muttered, "talk about desperate". Sora frowned looking to the black sky then back to Riku, "he wasn't desperate but he was hell bent on getting me destroyed, he had good nature about it though" he quirked his mouth to the side, "you know what?" he looked to Riku, "when I was Castle Oblivion the loon with the blonde hair, don't know what his name was, might have been Vexen but I'm not sure" he crossed his arms across his chest, "he took me to the entrance of that mansion here, he was going to tell me something, I'm sure he was going to tell me about Roxas, but before he could Axel appeared and absolutely destroyed him, set him on fire right in front of me". Riku looked thoughtful for a moment then suggested, "maybe he was trying to protect the truth about Roxas, didn't want you to find out". Sora nodded, "that's what I think, but he lost him anyway".

Kairi looked at the two boys and said, "don't say those things about Axel, he seemed to have more heart than those Nobodies". Riku glanced to her and stated matter-of-factly, "they're Nobodies Kairi, none of them have hearts". Kairi hushed him and said, "I know that, but Axel was different he actually displayed emotions, I knew it" she looked to Sora, "it was so obvious, maybe connecting himself to Roxas gave him the ability to feel emotions again because Roxas was the Nobody of you Sora".

Sora was growing uncomfortable and Riku admitted, "do you know what Sora, remember when we were smaller and we met those people?"

Sora remembered

Riku pointed out to the dark silent streets, "Roxas looked like the blonde one". Sora felt his chest tighten and he said harshly, "Ventus, Roxas looked like Ventus, he joined with my heart, that's why Roxas looks like him because he took Ventus' form". Riku looked shocked from the displayed outburst Sora done and the brunette exclaimed, "maybe Axel met Ventus before, and saw him in Roxas, he was a Keyblade Wielder as well". Riku shook his head and Kairi murmured, "you have a good memory Sora". Sora shook his head, "it wasn't normal, that's why I remembered it". He pouted shut his mouth and walked ahead, he didn't like where the conversation was taking them. Better of shut his mouth before anything else was said.

As the heroes stopped talking all that was heard through the dark world of Twilight Town was the footsteps that echoed throughout the void. Sora refused to talk and now Riku felt bad, he must of hurt Sora's feelings, or simply resurfaced memories that didn't want to be remembered.

Sora felt the cold descend upon him as he was walking, he hated the void. It was lonely, desolate. No wonder it drove everybody insane. He was being driven to the edge of insanity itself, he couldn't fight down the flighty feelings that were steadily building at each Nobody that was found. He ignored his friends as best as he could not wanting another conversation that rose between them like it had before.

He didn't realise that the leading Nobodies had stopped and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He didn't know what was happening when he heard Riku exclaim, "Sora!" he looked up only to get a face full of black cloak as he walked smack bang into the back of the scary tall Nobody. He jumped away looking up with widening eyes as the tall Nobody Lexaeus turned around and glared at him with his eyes narrowing. Sora gulped and looked to his feet, the Nobodies hand could have easily curled around his head and pulled it clean from his shoulders and he backed away a few steps mumbling apologies.

Riku was beside him in a second and his hands rested on Sora's shoulders and he murmured glaring at Lexaeus who turned around and spoke to Zexion. "Are you alright Sora"? Sora nodded weakly, "just need to watch where I'm going next time". He managed a small smile when a bright cheerful voice broke through the boys.

"Hiiii Zexy".

Sora and Riku turned to look up and saw Demyx waving from the opposite end of the street and he called, "Me and Roxas found Vexen".

So Roxas was alright.

But they had also found a 'Vexen'.

So that was another Nobody to join the ranks and Sora groaned silently feeling his gut grow heavy. Demyx came down the path obviously forcing himself not to run but ended up failing as he flung himself at Zexion and crooned hugging him tightly, "I missed you Zexy". Zexion tried to resist at first "Demyx" he snapped but when he was ignored he simply melted into the embrace that Demyx held him in and even resorted to hold his hand as they began to walk up the path. Sora bit back a smile, "opposites attract" he murmured to Riku who chuckled nodding with agreement. He folded his arms and said, "well its obvious that they both missed each other". As Riku stated this Sora felt an internal shudder run through him, if those two missed each other badly who would Roxas and Axel react?

Sora frowned when he looked at the couple in front of him and then reverted his gaze to Riku. Could they try?

He stopped in his thinking when he saw Kairi scowling at the two and Sora frowned, what the hell was the matter, why would it bother her?

As they walked up the path they were all greeted by the sight of Roxas leaning against the brick wall and Vexen standing in the centre of the path. His eyes narrowed as he saw the approaching Nobodies and Sora instantly recognised Vexen, the guy that had been incinerated by Axel. Vexen sneered, "well at least I have intelligent people I can at least relate too" he scoffed "even though you were manipulative bas-" Zexion held up his free hand "enough" he demanded and Vexen snorted, "who made _you _boss? You're number 6 and I'm 4 so I'm you're Superior". He jumped away slightly when Lexaeus loomed above him and he said in his deep voice, "so you are still on about that whole rank thing are you Vexen?" The blonde opened his mouth to retort something but no words came out and Roxas pushed himself away from the wall and said, "that's the quietest I have heard him since we found him". He gave Vexen a loathing stare that Sora saw and Roxas averted his eyes ignoring everybody that resided in front of him and he said to the footpath, "can we please leave this place, I don't like it here" and at that he disappeared around the corner yet again.

**Ahhhh there we go, Chapter 10 and we have found Vexen, I do apologise if this story sounds rushed, but I need to hurry and get these characters to find the rest of the Organisation so we can get onto the better parts of the story… Haha so who likes the Soriku and the Zemyx :D small amounts at the moment but if people like it, it will come more and more…. Also I'm sorry if Ventus is a little off in the description, Birth by Sleep has not been released in Australia yet so I have no clue what Ventus plays except that he met Lea and he looks exactly like Roxas… :) Anyway the offer is still up if you want to be part of this story leave a message on my profile if you want to contribute :)**

**Taaa **

**Jess Xx**


	11. Drowning in Sorrow

… **I guess there is no reason for this… excuses just arent enough are they :)**

**Roxas is drowning in despair, what can the poor boy do :(****…**

Roxas paced along the path lost in a wave of what he could only call emotion. He felt horrible for saying that he wanted to leave, after all this was Twilight Town where he and Axel always hung out.

Axel

Axel

Roxas could always feel his chest tighten in sadness whenever he thought or even heard the name. It was almost a physical pain that he was losing the battle against just to fall down and shout to the top of his lungs, hoping vainly that somebody would hear him.

He leant against the dark wall as he heard the conversations running between Vexen, Zexion, Demyx and Lexaeus and also the conversations between Sora and his friends.

Roxas scowled when he thought of Sora, why should he care?

He didn't, he knew that for sure.

He folded his arms across his chest trying to fight back the advancing cold and he huffed watching the mist haze upwards lazily. He watched it dissipate instantaneously and repeated the action twice before growing bored and going back to eavesdrop on the conversations that were being held between the two very different groups. He wanted to get away, he was growing impatient, how could they all just stand there and talk? He couldn't.

He couldn't get along with anybody very well, Demyx was alright but Roxas was used to his silence and only Axel could read it accurately, Axel always done the speaking and Roxas simply just luxuriated in the company that the Pyro gave. He looked around the wall and saw everybody.

Still there.

Talking

Roxas tried not to growl out loud but the impatience was broiling over and he couldn't vent his frustration without yelling at something or someone. He groaned instead and ran his fingers through his golden locks wanting to just move, walk away from all the horrible memories that had just congregated in his mind and stayed put. He couldn't rid of them unless he left Twilight Town.

He could just leave

But then the others would be angry for him just disappearing.

But Roxas wanted to find Axel even though he did not have the slightest clue to where he should start walking to even get a feeling to walk towards. Axel could be in anywhere of the void worlds in this stupid realm of dark and he stomped his foot angrily. What the hell could he do.

The others were talking.

Still!

He couldn't believe how much people could talk, he hated talking. How much longer did he have to wait? He went to shout out that he still existed and was waiting until he heard his name being uttered by the group that contained the Nobodies. It was Zexion that spoke first, he spoke with a soft voice.

"13 is growing unsteady in this mission, he does not know where his allegiances lie, I suggest we keep an eye on him".

Then it was Vexen, "You think he will betray us"? Zexion made a noise of agreement and Demyx said, "he only left the first time because Xemnas tricked him, well he betrayed all of us but Roxas won't do anything wrong!"

Roxas thanked Demyx silently for defending him but he strained his ears further to listen to the conversation.

"I know but we need to watch him, he has been having fits of anger and emotion, which is unnatural for a Nobody to display. He is growing very confused by this whole mission and where it will lead him". Zexion spoke further and again Demyx butted in and said, "Roxas wants to find Axel, after they find each other I think they will leave, Axel hated us all anyway". Vexen snorted and hissed, "Axel was the one to kill me 9, I will not forgive that ingrate for as long as I live". Roxas stiffened as he leant against the wall, Axel had killed Vexen?

Was that when he was at Castle Oblivion?

Roxas let out a breath not realising that he had been holding it in and heard Lexaeus, "his cooperation is deteriorating, Demyx I want you to keep him occupied so he wont get the urges just to run off". Vexen sneered, "well I don't see him around anyway, I wont be surprised if he had already run off to the next world by now". Demyx protested, "he isn't like that, he is my friend if it suits you I will go out and find him ok!" Zexion sighed "if he has run off I will not be pleased in the slightest, he knows better than to defy his Superior's".

Demyx tsked "I told you, we just need to find Axel, he is growing more upset because he is seeing everybody else reunited except him". Somebody shuffled their feet and Lexaeus' voice broke out lowly, "where is the boy?" it was silent before Roxas made the decision to sneak down the path and then turn around and make a racket kicking rocks to signify an entrance.

"Here he comes" Demyx exclaimed and Zexion murmured, "lucky". Roxas pretended to look bored as he walked into the clearing and he announced in an impatient voice, "can we leave? Now!" he added irritably. He gazed towards the group of Nobodies who simply stared at him. Not even signifying that they had been talking about him.

Demyx came up and draped his arm around Roxas who tried to wrestle away but the sandy blonde exclaimed, "its alright Roxas, we will leave". Roxas pulled away throwing Demyx's arm away and just added desperately, "I just need to leave here, now! I-I cant be here".

A small way away Riku sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he leant casually against the wall. As Kairi and Sora spoke Riku had been acutely aware of Roxas eavesdropping on the Nobodies. True is was not exactly the nicest to talk about him the way they did and Riku was able to identify the hurt and the utmost betrayal on his face before pretending to leave and come back. Riku had heard and seen everything, was that how everybody treated Roxas all the time?

He shook his head at the utter desperation that was underlying the blondes face. He was angry but that was simmering down and a hurt look started to permeate across it. Riku then at that moment had to think to himself that Roxas was indeed very different to the Nobodies that had been congregated in front of him.

Roxas gave one last desperate look to Demyx's apologetic face before trying to stop the incoming shout of rage that suddenly clenched at his better conscience. He gazed at the faces staring at him from both ends of the path feeling like the village idiot before turning around prepared to run.

"13!" the shout was instantaneous from the members of the Organisation and from the heroes came "Roxas!" the blonde paused just slightly before Sora pushed off against the wall and said, "don't worry Roxas, we are leaving". He gazed scornfully at the Nobodies before adding, "We are leaving now".

Riku saw the tiniest flash of appreciation echo through Roxas' sapphire eyes but it was so brief that Riku thought he might of imagined it. He nodded with satisfaction at Sora and the two boys were clearly able to see Roxas visibly relax.

Then from the opposite end on the dark side Zexion scoffed and said, "did you hear that, we are leaving _right now_" he gazed to Sora who scowled and Kairi shrieked shrilly, "you are not in charge of this mission at all". She dusted off her pink skirt and flicked her magenta red hair back over her shoulder before stalking down the path. Sora watched her go and turned to Riku then to Roxas, "come on guys, are you ready to go"? Riku agreed right away and went to follow his friend but Roxas hesitated, he looked to his Somebody then back to the Nobodies where Vexen and Zexion were scowling evidently right at him. Fighting his conscience and with heavy feet Roxas turned and followed after Sora and his gang.

He knew he was turning his back against the members of the Organisation, but as soon as he got his way he would be doing a lot more than sulk and complain.

Sora heard Roxas approach next to him and he opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped when Riku cast him a glare. He fought with his inner thoughts dying to ask why the blonde had changed his mind. But at that opportune moment his nose throbbed dangerously and Sora thought it wise just to shut his mouth.

Zexion scowled at Vexen and Lexaeus, "that incompetent wretch, how dare he turn his back on us". Demyx frowned worriedly, "he wouldn't do that Zexy, just please give him a chance". Zexion clenched his fists then uncurled them taking in a deep breath, he looked up and then whispered "13 had better watch his back as well, those three wont hesitate to hurt him as well".

Walking down the paths Roxas finally came to the very end of Twilight Town where a swirling mass of black and blue greeted him. Sora and his friends waited beside him and Roxas loyally waited for the other Organisation members to catch up.

Sora sighed inwardly and cast another glare to Riku who simply shook his head. Kairi sighed and looked at the blonde Nobody sadly, she felt sorry for him. His life was so twisted and she knew it didn't lead anywhere. She pulled her hair over her shoulder running her fingers through the magenta locks over and over again.

As the other members of the Organisation caught up to the swirling mass of void Demyx was the one that finally said trying to break the very obvious tension in the air, "alright everybody, are we ready to go to Neverland?" His face drooped when he got no answer, receiving instead a scowl from Roxas. He heard the silent warning that came with the look, _Shutup. _

Demyx shut his mouth feeling a heavy feeling settle in his chest as he watched everybody cross into the black void. He followed behind Roxas and let the darkness consume him.

Roxas heaved in a deep breath as he crossed into the new world. He was greeted by the trees and the very familiar island of Neverland. He took in the scenery and could help but smile to himself when he had first been stationed here on missions.

He remembered vividly when the small golden fairy had given him the ability to fly and he almost laughed out loud when he remembered the incident when Axel believed they couldn't, boy hadn't he been proved wrong.

Biting down on his tongue Roxas stopped his laugh and quickly cast a glance to the two very different groups congregated behind him. They had not noticed his sudden desire to laugh at his incoming memories. But as funny as it was the giddy feeling quickly disappeared and Roxas felt the very familiar wave of remorse wash over him yet again. He huffed then thought to himself angrily, '_why cannot I enjoy memories without being dragged down all the time'? _

Dragging his feet over the dirt path Roxas walked ahead unsure who or what to look for. As the previous worlds Neverland was dark and totally silent. Nothing interesting and Roxas walked over the grass not leading to anywhere particular.

After a few steps Roxas heard the voice of Vexen "Isn't Lexaeus supposed to be the one leading us"? Only pausing momentarily Zexion then added smoothly, "Of course, Lexaeus why don't you lead us the way to another Organisation member".

As the Organisation members switched ranks and orders Sora saw the look of defeat glower in his Nobodies eyes before they went downcast and he dragged back to be last in the group again. Sora shook his brunette spikes and walked beside Riku and said in a low voice, "I really don't get that boy". Riku smiled at him lightly and said grasping his arm, "you don't know him Sora, don't be so quick to judge, but nonetheless don't turn a blind eye to him". Kairi nodded on the other side of Sora, "yeah Sora don't take this lightly, this is just getting more and more dangerous".

Kairi was obviously trying to be a smartass and Sora tried not to gripe. He just forced a light smile and nodded, "don't worry" he said in a low voice, "come on I'm not that brainless". He walked ahead but tried to keep a distance from Demyx and Zexion that were lagging at the back of the Organisation group.

It was just so isolated, nobody felt in their proper place. Roxas folded his arms across his chest And continued to walk with his head down. He shivered momentarily before whipping his head up, had that been wind?

Frowning Roxas looked to the black sky and saw multiple wisps of grey against the black sky.

Odd

Roxas craned his neck to look up further and noticed that it wasn't simply clouds that decorated it. They were moving. Moving forward Roxas' rapt attention soon got the others looking up as well.

Nothing was said until Zexion murmured "fascinating". He turned back to the others and he said gesturing to the others, "come on, we have to go see what this is all about". He simply waved his hand and pried a direction from the way the mist was going. "This way" he exclaimed.

As the groups disappeared into the dense foliage, Roxas ran ahead feeling danger building up. As the trees began to thin out Zexion and Demyx being in the lead both stopped dead and flung out their arms at the exact same time. Everybody stopped skidding in the dust and Sora exclaimed, "oh no" he turned to Riku and quickly gazed to a bewildered Roxas, "Shadows" he breathed, "tons of them".

Roxas felt the determination grab at his limbs and he said in a bold voice, "move". Pushing aside the clueless people and Nobodies Roxas pushed forward and summoned Oblivion in a swirl of darkness.

He gripped the ever so familiar handle and watched the shadows come out of the ground some growing larger and larger. He flung back an arms and said the to the group behind me, "you guys better watch out". Demyx cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "are you crazy"! Roxas tuned back to look at the shadows then jumped over the dust when he felt another presence loom next to him.

He suppressed a growl instead snapping, "what do you want?" Next to him the silver haired boy Riku glanced down at him and said in a steady voice, "I'm helping you, what does it look like"? Scowling and ignoring the question Roxas turned back and his breath hitched on his throat, he waited a second then gazed up.

The shadows loomed above them in a large wave.

Sora felt the abnormal fear clench at his chest, if it were the normal cards dealt, he would have simply just summoned his Keyblade and gone out and simply vanquished the oncoming mass of shadows.

But in this particular case he had no Keyblade and he was relying on Riku and Roxas to protect him.

He felt utterly pathetic and useless.

Out on the front line Roxas glanced briefly over his shoulder to catch sight of the cowering Sora. He scoffed, "pathetic" he snarled to himself under his breath. Sora's silver haired, 'boyfriend' didn't hear him and Roxas just gripped Oblivion tighter. He had fought massive hordes of Heartless before, did that count?

He had survived that hadn't he?

From behind the blonde Nobody Zexion called out eyeing the advancing shadows, "Do not try to fight them all off Roxas, just try to create a path".

He wasn't sure if Roxas paid any heed to what he had said, but he knew that they had to stick together. There was no other chance after you were destroyed in the Realm of Darkness. Vexen sneered, "and where do you suggest we go, there are shadows everywhere"? But instead of receiving an answer from Zexion, Lexaeus raised his beefy hand pointed in the direction of more trees, "I suggest we go that direction" he said in his deep monotonous voice. Demyx took heed of the direction and called out, "Roxas we have to go that way". He pointed out the way and Roxas gazed back over his shoulder ever so briefly, then turned around the next instant to jump from the frontline and into the shadows.

As he did Roxas felt a small simmer of panic race through him. When he had fought off the incoming hordes of Heartless he had two Keyblades.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion

Two Keyblades, not One

Three shadows were felled right away as Oblivion sluiced through the wispy black bodies. They were vanquished and once they disappeared it left a slight bitter smell in the air.

As the more shadows were vaporised the stronger the smell got and Roxas began to gag and lose pace.

From beside the blonde Nobody, Riku began to fail with clearing a path as well. The stench was overpowering them both and then from behind them, two very different people cheered on two very different fighters.

"Come on Roxas, you can do it, show those skills Axel taught you" Demyx called from his permanent spot next to Zexion.

Sora smiled and cupped his hands over his mouth and called, "I know you can do it Riku, I believe in you". Kairi clapped her hands together and they continued to cheer Riku on.

Roxas however:

He got utter silence.

In the fray, Roxas was acutely aware of his non support and felt the despair rip at his chest. Other than Demyx, no one in the found Organisation members were his friends. He disliked them and he knew the reasons why he did.

With despair stronger than his gag reflex Roxas held his breath and savagely beat the shadows back with Oblivion. Sweat broke out on his hands and his knuckles went white from the exertion of gripping Oblivion so hard.

He felt the sting of tears and bit his tongue to keep them back. He couldn't afford to let his emotions overpower him. He simply couldn't. Shaking his head and feeling his chest hurting from the lack of oxygen he sprung back and turned his head away to take a breath. He saw Riku fighting the shadows back and he was still getting the support from his friends.

Roxas got utter squat.

He let a rasping cough into the sleeve of his arm then sighed and prepared to spring back into the action but the number of shadows wouldn't start to dwindle, there was just so many.

Fixing his grip on Oblivion Roxas went back into the mass of black roughly pushing Riku aside determined to show his comrades he wasn't a weakling he was sure that they were calling him.

Sora on the other hand glanced to Kairi at Roxas' actions and said, "what the hell is he doing? He will get himself killed". Kairi looked to them and said, "what does he want to prove anyway"? She didn't expect to get an answer from the smaller Nobody Zexion who said in a dark voice, "it's a show of power and strength, Roxas knows that weakness is not acceptable within the Organisation". Kairi frowned and Sora yelled, "how could you do that to your fellow members, all that could kill them". Zexion shrugged, "if they couldn't keep up, they didn't deserve to be in the Organisation". As he remarked that Demyx noticeably shrunk back and looked at his feet.

Sora scoffed "that's so stupid". He turned his head away so he wouldn't see the evil scowls that were given to him and Kairi cringed beside him, "don't get them angry Sora, it's the least we need". Sora frowned, he wasn't going to let this go. How could everybody be so cruel?

Were there any nicer or kinder Nobodies?

As quick as he thought that he dismissed the thought, they were Nobodies, they must be all like this. He clenched his fists, Roxas must have lived through hell.

As he dwelled in his thoughts, Sora moved through the black shrubs and the trees above him rustled. He looked up right away and frowned, 'Rustled'?

That meant there was wind.

It was slight at first but Sora grew acutely aware of it growing. Soon there was a howl of wind and the shadows were swept back. Roxas was flung back by the sudden gust of wind his feet dragging over the dirt and stone. He dropped Oblivion which instantly vanished and Roxas tumbled back into the arms of the boy Riku.

He momentarily panicked for a brief second before wrenching himself away from the boy and he clapped his hands over his eyes as the Shadows were swept away by the dozens.

Roxas stepped back using his ears to hear what was happening around them and there was a large thunderous yell, "What on Earth were you _doing_"? As the dust settled Roxas had the guts to look up and was greeted by the monstrous black cloak. He looked up further and stopped when he saw the jet black dreadlocks.

He knew who it was.

Sora looked from the trees and recognised the newcomer instantly, the hippie from the Beast's Castle. He stared at everyone coldly with his violet eyes scanning over the people that stood before him.

He said nothing and he spun on the heels of his massive boots he wrenched Roxas up by the collar of his shirt and the blonde let out a large yelp and flailed his feet as he was easily lifted off the ground.

"What you done was foolish, it cost us _everything_".

Roxas put his hands around his neck where the fabric of his shirt was chafing the skin, "please" he wheezed and Sora shouted from his spot in the shrubs.

"Hey! Let him go".

Riku strode forward brandishing his blade and the man let Roxas drop heavily who let out a cry of pain as he landed awkwardly on his ankles. He refused the hand that was held out to help him and he looked up to the large man with black dreads. He shuddered and let his eyes wander back onto the dirt. He looked up the tiniest bit and saw the big black boots and went utterly quiet.

He was aware of the boy Riku standing over him as well and he cringed when he heard the large thunderous voice of the new member. He heaved in a breath and he heard the flat voice of Vexen.

"Xaldin"

There was silence for a moment more and Roxas finally got to his feet his throat stinging and he pulled his collar away. He looked briefly to the short distance between him and Riku and scowled, he stepped away scuffing the dirt. He didn't like Riku.

Number 3 of Organisation 13 turned to the other reunited members and said in a dark flawless voice,

"What is this, the darkness is supposed to be void, how are you together"?

Vexen piped up and shot a pale gnarled finger in the direction of Sora and Kairi and sneered,

"They talk of a severe sickness on the surface due to the reappearance of Kingdom Hearts, its only taking half of the hearts of its victims". He flicked back his long platinum blonde hair and Xaldin shook his head.

"How could all this happen"?

He shot a look to Sora and continued to say in his steady calm voice, "You would have certainly disposed of the Superior am I right"?

Sora nodded hesitantly and Zexion held his hand questioningly "I still do not know of what is happening, we are still stuck in this darkness, how do we know if this 'sickness' is even real"?

Before there was any answer from the older members Roxas stepped up and he said, "because it is real, Sora would not have come if something was wrong".

He received cruel glances and he cringed under the scrutiny and he heard Riku breath,

"Its alright".

How would he know?

Roxas breathed out and just looked at his shoes, all he wanted was someone else he knew. A friend that would understand.

Or even better

He would find Axel.

**Here we go… I'm not making the Organisation seem bad, I love the Organisation but I try to write them in their persona… But…**

**As I try to get the bigger more boring people off my chest the more characters will change. Keep reading to see what happens :O**


	12. A Burden

_**Welcome back... Not a major chappie but it will hold some significance to you readers...**_

**_I have been a little busy, but hey i'm not a ranter i will always have time for my fav readers..._**

**_So without further adieu Chapter 12_**

_

* * *

__All he could hear was the crackle of flames, looking around the void all that was seen the naked eyes were black flames._

_The flames held no colour, no life._

_Just black flames._

_Snarling in fury he got up and his long cloak billowed around his skinny legs. Black wisps of black covered the grey ground like a thin blanket. _

_Walking through the empty cavern he walked with thoughts rushing through his head. He felt the familiar burn of anger pierce his chest and his gaze swept the cavern._

"_You arent going to get anywhere you know" a monotonous came out_

"_You don't think I know that" he snarled grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. _

"_I just have had enough, the darkness its-"_

"_It will be our punishment, we are no longer who we were"_

_Spinning around he growled angrily._

"_We were used, played like puppets and in a mission that was doomed to fail"_

_Walking to the opposite end of the cavern and put his hands in the black fire and as per usual he had no feeling that coursed through his hand._

_He always had to remember, this wasn't real fire._

_This wasn't real life, nothing was real anymore._

_How could this pass as punishment._

_Keeping his gloved hand in the black flames for a moment longer he felt heaviness descend above him. He pulled his hand away and clutched it to his chest sinking his top teeth into his lower lip. He shuddered and pulled away from the fire altogether and stood in the entrance of the large black cavern. _

"_Is it a burden"?_

_He paused at the statement and spun around to the dark cache of the cavern, not seeing a figure he just spat_

"_You wouldn't know a thing about what is happening to me, I did _**nothing **_wrong, why am I being punished"? _

"_Its what you deserved, all through the living life you were always vague, working for your better good and then you let that boy into the castle"._

_Clenching his fists again then flinging his arms out to the side he shouted savagely _

"_Alright, I must admit I failed that. But I failed myself by letting that boy go, I lost everything"._

"_You mean you lost 'him'"._

_Freezing immediately he turned back around and stalked out of the cavern into a smaller room, not that it changed but. It was still black, still full of colour changing mist. It billowed out from his boots as he stomped over the hard earth. But no matter how far away he walked or how fast he couldn't escape the words that cascaded into his mind._

"_Him"_

_God he knew, he stopped walking and the heaviness was like lead and he faltered in his step. One word echoed clearly through the jumbled mess he called his mind and he cringed._

"_Roxas"_

_He dropped his hand and let out a breath he had not been aware he had been holding. The pain reverberated from his chest and to his head where a blinding migraine started. This is what happened all the time when he succumbed to the pain and to the loss._

_Sighing heavily he stumbled to the wall as if he was a drunken daze and fell against the wall and slid the way down to the earth. His head slumped forward into his hands and his mind was filled with the memories he had tried so hard to lock away._

_Behind his eyes he just watched the scenes replaying of a past life he admitted he missed. Or a certain aspect that he did indeed sorely miss. _

_Roxas' bright smiling face filled his mind, the dark sparkling sapphire eyes glinting in the setting sun. His face going every shade of red that had ever existed in the colour spectrum. His soft small hands resting on his._

_The simple way he just dazed out and watched the sun set over Twilight Town letting the ice cream melt and drip down his hands._

_His chest clenching painfully he shook his head and ran his gloved fingers through his hair. He didn't know where to start or even what to do but his mind was set and he whispered to the dark grey earth. _

"_Don't worry Roxas, we will find each other and I will not let anything come between us again". _

_Then a dark thought crossed his mind and he added mentally, "and I will destroy anybody who will ruin our happiness". He got a sudden glimpse of the boy Sora._

_He had been the one to ruin absolutely everything, he completely destroyed his life and took away everything that was ever precious to him._

_He would pay. _

* * *

**He liivvvesss... Yesh Axel is here, but who do you think he is with?**

**Ooohh send me messages if you know who it is :D Dont you love guessing games... I dont hahaha**

**Anyway waiting for a quick reply then i will update for chapter 13...**

**Again I'm sincerely sorry for such a short chapter..**

**Reviewww if you likee **

**taa, Jess**


	13. Friend or Foe

_Hello everybody, another quick update, who loves that.. I know I certainly do but its not always that easy when you're me :)_

_But I can handle it and I am storming through this no matter how sketchy it sounds :)_

_Anyway chapter 13, this is only a talking chapter even though there is another finding… So enjoy.._

* * *

_**It was silent and the trees loomed above them casting eerier black shadows over the grey grass. It stretched out and the black ocean was vast and seemed to go on forever. **_

_**Sitting on the cliff of Neverland Sora just watched the black water rush up on the beach. **_

_**Everybody had departed different ways after the fight was over and Sora needed time to himself. **_

_**Walking out to the cliff he remembered the time when he had come to Neverland and he smiled when he had the tiny golden fairy Tinkerbell. He dangled his feet over the edge and leant back on his hands his gaze wandering to the sky. **_

_**As he mulled things over he began to absorb the scene that had uncurled before him earlier. He knew that Roxas was unfairly treated, he was used as a puppets puppet. Used and manipulated to the point where he cracked. Sora knew himself he hadn't been one to be let off leniently either. **_

_**No wonder Roxas didn't trust anybody, or even like **_**anybody. **

**Sitting in silence for a while longer Sora jumped and looked around but relaxed when he saw Riku emerge from the back line of trees. He watched him approach until he sat down beside him, nobody said nothing for a moment before Riku finally murmured**

"**it has been harder than what we thought huh"? **

**Brooding then nodding Sora sighed, "The light is so hard to find in this place, though nobody in the realm deserves to see it". **

**Snapping his gaze away from Riku he directed it back to the ocean and said, "it may sound that I'm giving up but I don't want to do this anymore, I feel pathetic, useless and-"**

**Before he could finish his sentence Riku grasped his arm tightly and said in his deep serene voice "Sora you arent pathetic or useless, haven't I already discussed that with you"? Sora pouted and Riku let go and laughed quietly, "you are just feeling how Kairi feels". Cracking a small smile Sora said in a low voice, "oh don't say that".**

**The two laughed and gazed back at each other and Sora quickly diverted his gaze and began to pick at the small rocks formulating and digging into his palms. His hand ached then he stated, **

"**You know, everybody always said the Realm Of Darkness was a scary place to go, now that I look at it, I think real life is scarier than what this is". **

**Riku gazed at him and he said softly, "it may not be the Realm that makes it scary Sora, it might be the people that reside within that make it scary". He lifted his leg from the edge and rested his arm against his knee and he continued, "the found Nobodies have not tried to attack you, only-" he paused for a brief second then said, **

"**only attack Roxas". **

**Sora frowned and grumbled, "that's because of me, he is getting punished for helping me". Picking up a stone he hurled it off the cliff and said in a louder voice, "and now he will be regretting it". **

**He watched the rock disappear into the surf far below and said, "I cant do anything for him anymore Riku and that's what making me feel bad about this whole mission". **

**He finally managed to gather the courage and look back to Riku who looked solemn. He let go of Sora's arm and he said looking down, **

"**We cant do anything as a broken team Sora".**

**Sora leant over and nearly threw himself at Riku and said, "we arent broken, we're not". **

**He pleaded with his powder blue eyes and when the silver haired boy looked down to him they didn't anticipate when their lips crashed together. **

**Sora inwardly gasped and had the strong urge to yank away but Riku was warm against his stone cold and he settled down and smiled instead. But when Riku pulled away Sora giggled and asked, "why did you do that for"?**

**Riku shrugged and smiled, "I don't know to be honest" he looked back to Sora, shrugged then said snickering, "and I'm about to do it again".**

**Sora didn't complain the next time they kissed and as it deepened Sora got off his elbows and leant into Riku who in turn dropped his leg and grabbed Sora with two strong hands. It was bliss and made everything bad disappear. Before it got any more intimate Sora and Riku both heard two laughing statements.**

"**Shame Shame"**

"**Know your name"**

**Breaking apart Sora spun around and his eyes widened when he saw Demyx and Roxas standing in front of the trees. Roxas had his arms folded across his chest and Demyx had a mischievous smirk on his face. **

**Sora went to stammer an excuse but Roxas broke in and said, "don't stress about it, we're just mucking". He strode forward with Demyx in tow and went to the cliff where Roxas pointed out across the ocean and to where a port. **

"**See Demyx" he exclaimed, "a little fairy made me fly, I could fly anywhere and Axel didn't believe me until he started to fly as well".**

**He looked back to Demyx who smiled then pouted, "why wasn't I ever sent here"? He looked across the water and stared at it blissfully, "oh that would have been so much fun". **

**As they were talking Sora and Riku got up and dusted off their pants, Sora couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He and Riku had been caught kissing by the two youngest Nobodies and he tried to hide the incoming flush of red burning his cheeks. **

**Riku chuckled as the two youngsters turned around and he slapped Sora on the shoulder, "oh Sora, don't stress about it, its alright". Sora scooted closer to Riku as the Nobodies strode forward and he heard the evil sneer Roxas snarled, "yeah its alright for now Sora, you cant stress about it yet". **

**Demyx snorted in the back of his throat and pushed the shorter Nobody forward, "oh Roxas you cant be nasty, you were always the exact same when Axel kissed you". **

**Sora saw Roxas' eyes widen and his cheeks went pink, "Demyx"! he warned and Demyx laughed, "admit it, you always blushed and worried what the others thought about you two". Roxas went an even brighter shade of red and cast an anxious glance to Sora and Riku before stomping his foot in front of Demyx, **

"**Shutup"**

**Demyx laughed and grabbed Roxas' shoulder, "oh don't stress Roxas, its alright" he mocked then let out a howl of laughter. He walked down the cliff edge with Roxas in tow leaving Sora and Riku behind absorbing the previous incident. **

**Sora just ended up laughing and Riku shook his head, "So Roxas has his little secrets to hide as well" Sora chuckled and gazing to Riku beside him who simply said, "with a friend like Demyx, none of Roxas' secrets are **_**really **_**secrets". **

**Sora smiled to himself and started to walk down the black path and said, "so Roxas was sent here as well, what other places had he been sent to"? His feet crunched the small stone sand walked into the black trees with Riku following close behind. **

**It not like he could waltz up and strike up a conversation with his Nobody, it always leaves him hurting somehow. Roxas' life would be a mystery and Sora knew he wouldn't find much about the Nobody, his life was hidden away from sight, deep in the shadows. **

**As the clearing of Neverland approached, Sora was able to see Kairi sitting on a lone log far away from the other Nobodies dragging a stick through the dust and drawing patterns. She looked up when she saw Sora and Riku but she didn't get up and go to them. She cast her gaze back down to her drawing and Sora walked over and sat on the log saying,**

"**What's the matter Kairi"? she didn't answer and Sora frowned and shook her shoulder, "Kai"!**

**He looked to Riku gesturing him over and looked to the dust where he saw multiple pictures and words. Riku stood above them and read the words. A frown decorated his face and he looked up with a shadow on his face he knelt down in front of the eerily silent Kairi and put his finger under her chin. **

**She looked up and Sora was able to see her eyes half lidded and dull. "Riku" he exclaimed worriedly and Riku hushed him and said in a soft voice, **

"**What do you want to say to us Naminé"?**

**Sora gasped and looked back to Kairi and a voice muttered out, "you need to be careful Sora, Riku". She shuddered and looked towards the Nobodies, "Danger lurks within those, endangering not only you three but Roxas as well". **

**She started to sway on the log her eyes rolling, "Roxas is no longer on anybodies side, if he strays to far, he will disappear and you will never succeed". Her eyes snapped back open glaring right at Sora, "you need to stand up and be a leader Sora, otherwise this mission is doomed to fail".**

**Sora jumped back and Riku stood up and Kairi snapped her head up her eyes normal and she eyed the boys quizzically, "what are you two looking at"? She looked down to her lap and then around her feet, "what's the matter"?**

**Sora stepped back eyeing the pictures and saw the definite outlines of two spiky haired boys. **

**Him and Roxas**

**Then what disturbed him was the next sketch Roxas was gone and Sora was looking up in flames with another figure standing in front of him. **

**He looked to Riku who said quietly, "he is already starting to fade Sora, if we don't help him the Organisation will destroy us all". **

**From the tall trees, a lone Demyx frowned at the statements and cast a look over to the scientists gathered together. His eyes wandered and found Roxas by himself on a large boulder with his knees drawn up to his chin. Were the others really going to kill him? He bit his lip and felt worry pierce him.**

**He swept his gaze back to the heroes sitting by the log and couldn't help himself and walked out with his face clearly troubled. **

**Riku grabbed Sora as he saw Demyx approach with a shadow cast over his ocean eyes. Sora got up and he said, "what else did you eavesdrop on eh"? Riku squeezed his shoulder in a warning and Sora bit his tongue as Demyx came over and wrung his fingers together. He opened his mouth then shut it unsure what he wanted to say.**

**For once in his entire two lives, Demyx was speechless.**

**He gazed to Sora, Kairi then Riku, then back to Sora.**

"**They really arent going to destroy Roxas are they"? when he finally did speak his voice wobbled and his eyes widened, "w-we need him on our team, h-he cant disappear". He scuffed his boots in the dirt, his sandy hair falling in his face "A-Axel will need Roxas when we find him, or you will be in danger". **

**He pointed a finger to Sora and he sniffed, "Roxas has friends, he has me a-a-and the others, we were a team". He looked to Sora and Riku tearfully, "if you have to keep Roxas from disappearing I want to help". **

**He looked tearfully defiant then and Sora muttered, "then what about 'him' Demyx" he jerked his head in the general direction of the other Nobodies. **

**Demyx looked to him then to the back of Zexion and let out a large sigh, "Zexy wont like it if he finds out that I will help you, but once he knows its for the better good he will understand". He smiled very lightly and Riku said in a steely voice.**

"**How do we know we can trust you"?**

**Demyx smiled, "I haven't got that very often, but here I am offering you my help isn't that enough". He cast a dark glare to the other Nobodies and said almost snapping, "that's better than the jerks Vexen and Xaldin". He turned his head back and Riku nodded before adding, "if you do anything to hurt us I will obliterate your chance of ever coming back into another life". Demyx's smile vanished before he huffed, "you have my word as the Melodious Nocturne". He seemed satisfied at what he said and Kairi said, "ok you're on Demyx".**

**As they walked further in, Sora was able to make out the conversation that the Nobodies were having.**

"**If we travel in that general direction-"**

"**Who knows who we will find there-"**

"**We should not go that way-"**

"**Maybe it would help if we attempt to find him-"**

**All words ceased immediately as Zexion turned and saw Demyx walking and talking to Sora. He glared at the sight before him then called out, **

"**9 come over here"**

**He was ignored and he tried again, **

"**Don't ignore me 9"**

**Still they walked on and he just yelled,**

"**Demyx"!**

**Sora saw the guilt flash through Demyx's eyes and he whispered, "don't worry about us, just go over there and see what he wants". They continued to walk and Demyx broke away and walked towards Zexion who glared at the sandy blonde through his veil of violet. **

**As they began to talk Riku muttered "the minute the kid does something else that they don't like they are all over him"**

**Sora agreed, "they ignore both Demyx and Roxas otherwise". **

**As the three continued to walk towards the boulders where Roxas was perched Kairi looked up and whispered, "do you think what Naminé said was true"?**

**She received an unhelpful shrug from Sora and silence from Riku and letting out a sigh she went back to watching her feet as she walked. **

"**What do you think you are dong with them Demyx? They are our enemies". Zexion hissed as he glared at Demyx, he knew he would have sounded bossy by looking at the pout that flashed on Demyx's face.**

**Demyx shook his head, "don't worry Zexy, they wont hurt me". he flicked back his sandy spikes and Zexion cast a long glance at the silver haired Riku. "I don't trust 'him' Demyx". **

**He got a light laugh in return and Demyx slung his arms around his shoulders, "I told you not to worry Zexy, if he attacks me, Roxas will help me". He unwound his arm and sighed inwardly as Zexion snapped, **

"**we should not trust them Demyx, they will turn around and stab you in the back exactly the same as what Axel did".**

**He groaned, he wasn't supposed to say the last part and Demyx's eyes went round, "he killed you"? He shook his head and jerked his head in the direction of Riku, "he tricked all of us, but I do not wish to tell you of my misfortunes, you need to keep yours in check". **

**Demyx scowled as he glared at Zexion, "you don't care what I do Zexion, they are working to keep Roxas from disappearing and I want to make sure they succeed even if that means they need my help". **

**He stomped away back to the heroes that were stood around Roxas and he walked towards them leaving a cursing Zexion behind. **

**He had managed to anger the water mage and when he realised what he had said he went back towards his other comrades and said breaking the conversation, **

"**We have a problem, Roxas is no longer an ally of Organisation 13". **

**Roxas scowled as he saw Sora approach him accompanied by his friends, **

"**What do you want"? he snapped pulling himself in a tighter ball perched upon the rock. He glared down at the three with dead blue eyes and Sora held out his hand,**

"**We want to help you Roxas"!**

**The blonde snorted and he said his voice muffled through his pants and knees, "you have been saying that ever since we left on this cursed mission". **

**That left Sora stumped for a moment and he opened his mouth and shut it again like a fish. He looked to Kairi and Riku for help and was grateful when Riku finally said, "I know we have been saying that, but now we know how and what to help you with Roxas".**

**That perked the blondes rapt attention and he glared at them with suspicion and a glint of delight.**

**Riku held out his hand and Demyx said, "all you have to do is be with us Roxas, the others don't care about anybody except themselves". **

**Hesitating first, Roxas unfurled himself and leant forward allowing himself to be helped down off the rock. At first he seemed to come way to easily and Sora couldn't help but grin at his Nobody. **

**But that was quickly destroyed when Roxas looked right to him and said in a cold hard voice. "Don't think I'm doing this to help you out Sora, you made my life hell, so now its my turn to make yours hell as well". **

**Sora grimaced looking away and Riku let go of Roxas' hand and said to calm the tension. "Alright Roxas" he began making Roxas look at him. "I have come to figure out how you are able to find each other, you each have a different bond to one another in the Organisation" he glared at Roxas intently, "am I right"? **

**Roxas considered it for a moment then muttered, "yeah…I guess you're right". **

**He went silent and Kairi jumped in and asked, "do you feel you have to go in any particular direction". **

**She got to close for comfort and Roxas pulled away sending her sharp scowl and he vigorously shook his head. "I have nothing! Anyway how is this help? I already knew about this". **

**He became angry again and Demyx pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, "the others will try to hurt you Roxas, we will keep that from happening". **

**Pulling away Roxas sighed heavily.**

…

**Demyx dropped at the silence, he didn't know how to read it. He looked helplessly to Sora and his friends and shrugged, 'I don't know' he mouthed. Sora finally piped up, "don't worry Roxas, it will be alright".**

**Roxas scoffed and thought to himself **

'_**No matter what they say, they cannot right what they have done wrong with this Organisation'.**_

* * *

**:O Haha only a small scene of Soriku but this is only the beginning, oh I have so much planned out now, so who do we have left? Marly, Larxene, Xiggy, Luxord, Saix and Axel… Hmmm, I'm under fire..**

**Anyway I will dedicate this story to my new friend Iku-Chan… So lovely to see you love it :D may this be inspiration to many more of you out there..**

**So stay tuned, review and enjoy…..**

**Until then :D**


	14. Jokes That Go To A Terrible End

**Whoo, I'm doing good on these updates huh, alright this chapter is a little short and a little bit of fun. So read on and find out what happens.**

It was a fork.

A fork in the damn road.

Roxas stopped dead in his track and cried out in frustration, "A fork? How the hell can this happen"? He stomped his feet around and glared directly at Riku, he hissed, "at this moment you are failing in helping me find Axel". Riku sighed and looked at the congregated Nobodies.

Demyx frowned and said, "if we could find just another friend, maybe that will lift his spirits somewhat". Roxas folded his arms as Zexion turned around and said to them, "we have decided to go this way"!

Demyx looked down the intended path and abruptly said, "no" he said. He pointed down the other fork and said, "I say we go down this way, I know somebody is down here". Zexion glowered for a moment and sighed, "Are you certain Demyx? Xaldin does not know what world lie beyond".

Demyx grinned, "its more fun when you don't know what lies ahead". He grabbed Roxas' arm and before Zexion could say something more Demyx pelted down the path, "come on Roxas, its one of our friends, I can feel it".

Roxas was pulled along by his friend, he couldn't help but feel his spirits lighten as he was dragged by Demyx. Another friend wouldn't hurt. Roxas found himself talking to himself mentally, 'maybe it would be Luxord? Or Xigbar'?

He saw the dark grass flying underneath him and he realised how fast Demyx could actually run. The others were running behind them but they were at a distance and Roxas said breathlessly, "how fast do you run Demyx"? His friend stopped abruptly and gave Roxas a large grin, "I guess its just practise".

Roxas rolled his eyes, "yeah" he laughed lightly "running away from all the missions that were assigned to you". Demyx winced and then hit Roxas' arm, "aw that was low man". He pulled the sleeve of Roxas' shirt and said, "straight on, into the darkness, lets go".

Taking deliberate long steps Demyx went towards the dark swirling wall and Roxas exclaimed, "hey what about the other"? he turned his head to see them in the distance and Demyx laughed, "oh who cares, go, go, go". He jumped into the void dragging Roxas behind him, "its about time you had some fun Roxas".

Demyx and Roxas were thrown around in the darkness and spat back out on the other end. They landed with a skid on the dirt and Demyx lost his balance bringing Roxas down with him. They were a laughing heap and Roxas said, "man I never knew how boring the others are, its just like old times huh"?

Demyx grinned at him and got to his feet dusting his cloak off before exclaiming, "whoa, what the hell"? Roxas frowned and looked to his friend taken aback by the appearance of his friend. Looking around the world they were stationed in Roxas was unable to name, he recognised this place most definitely but the name?

The name eluded him.

He looked back to Demyx, it was still Demyx, he wore his dark cloak and everything but surrounding him was a thick mist in the form of something else. Larger hands misted over Demyx's taking the shape of clawed blue grey fingers.

He was surrounded by a dark mist cloak that hid his face and the robes were in tatters.

"What is this"? Demyx exclaimed looking at himself, its like another part of me, but I can still see my normal self".

He looked up and said, "it's the same with you Roxas, I look like some misty swamp mage and you look like a, um- I don't know". He looked uncomfortable then added, "you are like a demon Roxas".

Roxas looked at his hands, one were misted by black glove and the other looked like a giant twisted claw. He looked down to see his misty clothes were black, tattered and ripped held together by thin chains. His boots were large and black with spikes dancing down the sides.

Demyx chuckled, "wow you have wings Roxas". He was right, protruding from Roxas' back were demonic, misty bat wings. Roxas was startled and he exclaimed, "this must be my other form". He looked back to Demyx, "I remember now, this place is called Halloween Town". Demyx looked thoughtful for a second then said, "oh yeah, I remember Xigbar talking about this place once, it changes what you look like when you come here".

Roxas looked out the misted outline of his clawed hand then saw his normal hand just visible under the mist. "Maybe this is what we are supposed to look like in the 'real' Halloween Town, but since we are in the dark half, the effect doesn't take effect leaving us with the outline".

Demyx smiled and jumped forward crushing Roxas to him, "ohh Roxy you are so smart". Roxas grumbled into the thick misty tattered cloak arm, "alright Demyx, your making me feel weird, you look like the Grim Reaper that had been run over by truck".

Demyx let Roxas go and smiled lightly "aw thanks".

He looked down the dark grey cobblestone path and hissed with delight in his eyes, "lets go, this will be fun". Roxas smiled and hummed a laugh in his throat before running after Demyx.

He had forgotten how much fun it was to break the rules the other members had set down.

Demyx looked down the intended path and abruptly said, "no" he said. He pointed down the other fork and said, "I say we go down this way, I know somebody is down here". Zexion glowered for a moment and sighed, "Are you certain Demyx? Xaldin does not know what world lie beyond".

Demyx grinned, "its more fun when you don't know what lies ahead". He grabbed Roxas' arm and before Zexion could say something more Demyx pelted down the path, "come on Roxas, its one of our friends, I can feel it".

Sora watched in horror as the two boys just disappeared down the path and he yelled to Riku, "we cant let them run away like that". He jumped forward and the scary dred guy Xaldin let out a yell, "9 and 13".

They got no response and Sora watched the boys disappear down the road. He spun back around and gestured to his friends, "come on, they could get hurt if something goes wrong". He paused when he heard Zexion exclaim furiously to Vexen, "I knew it wouldn't be long for Demyx to fidget, now look what he and Roxas have done".

Vexen shook his head, "they were always like that Zexion, it was worse when there were five of them". Zexion rubbed his eyes wearily, "they were also in the Castle That Never Was, not in the Realm of Darkness".

He glared at the hovering Sora and snapped, "get out of my face Keyblade wielder". Sora jumped away and Riku asked boldly, "what do you mean when Demyx starts to fidget".

Zexion glowered at him as if Riku had asked the stupidest question in the history of the world.

"Everybody knows that when Demyx grows bored he gets the itch to run amok, in his case it was simply running away, now he had dragged Roxas into it _again_". Zexion shook his head "I should have seen it coming" he smacked his head, "come on Zexion, you should have known _better _its Demyx we are talking about".

He looked back up and Sora had started to run down the path, "well we cant let them escape can we".

Soon the whole group were running and they were able to see Roxas and Demyx far ahead. It had looked like they had stopped and Sora said in relief, "look they have stopped, they are waiting for us". Kairi ran beside Riku, "maybe they just needed to burn urge to run".

As they ran Sora saw Roxas and Demyx disappear into the wall of darkness going into the other world and he faltered, "ohh no". Riku sighed, "they couldn't help themselves could they"?

The three had run ahead unaware that the Nobodies had stopped and Sora pulled up and was able to hear Zexion exclaim angrily, "They are in a lot of trouble when I get my hands on them". Vexen scoffed, "you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to kill a fly Zexion".

Sora looked to Riku and whispered, "what world do you think is beyond that wall Riku"? he got a shrug in response and he sighed, "well Roxas better wake up to his senses he should know better than to run off in a place like this". He shivered and Kairi whispered "I think Demyx is just trying to cheer a broken person up guys".

When they reached the wall the Nobodies wasted no time in crossing over and Sora walked in behind them.

The world that greeted them beyond Sora recognised immediately and he turned on his friends and exclaimed, "guys, this is Halloween Town". He stopped short at the sight before him then thrust out his own arm.

"What the-"

Sora knew what he looked like in his Halloween costume, but he was consumed by shock when he saw a misty outline of what he was supposed to be wearing. He saw his real hand shrouded in the outline of his Halloween gloves and he sighed.

He looked up to Riku who was shrouded in a black Reapers Cloak and Kairi looked like an innocent witch.

Looking at the Nobodies, Sora was able to see a Vampire in Zexion and that was about it. He didn't dare cast eyes upon the others, he couldn't even identify what they were supposed to be.

He vaguely saw that the tall one resembled a bear of some sort.

Sora's attention was diverted when he looked down the end of the dark gunpowder grey path and Zexion sighed, "ridiculous place this is, come on, if those imbecilic young ones got themselves hurt, it is entirely their fault".

Te group walked down the path where it noticeably got colder. Sora could see the small shadows darting away from their feet as they walked and felt the fear rising. If they were attacked, Riku wouldn't be able to protect everybody.

They walked together and Kairi locked herself onto Sora's arm whispering, "I don't like this place Sora, is it really this scary in real life"? The brunette snickered to himself and he remarked, "oh this is far much better than the real Halloween Town, the real deal have monsters and creepy beings following you and trying to scare you".

Kairi shuddered and Sora laughed, "its alright, I have friends in the real Halloween Town, here? Not so much".

Riku glared at them and he said, "come on guys, we need to keep our eyes open to find these troublemakers, we cant afford to slack off".

Roxas ran down the pathway feeling the laughter welling up in his chest. Below him Demyx ran through the courtyard. "This is so much better than following behind the _boring _others". They ran around into each other and laughed hysterically. "Jeez I forgot why we used to love this" Roxas laughed swinging around the dark guillotine making the blade drop with a thud.

Demyx nodded, "being locked up for so long in the darkness its good to do these sort of things again".

They came back together and started to walk to the small side gate before Demyx was yanked back and he let out a squeak. He left Roxas' side and the blonde spun around and saw Demyx being yanked up by a large hand erupting from the well in the middle of the courtyard.

"Demyx"! Roxas shouted desperately summoning Oblivion. He jumped forward and sliced through the hand only to find that the shadows simply went back together, unaffected by Oblivion's attack.

Roxas immediately panicked and he saw Demyx's face going a shade of red as the third life he had been given was being choked out of him. "Hang on Demyx" Roxas shouted jumping up onto the well, "Don't worry". He ducked Demyx's flailing legs that were mere centimetres from his head. His hands went through the black smoky hand and he cried out "no"!

Looking for something, anything Roxas just got the idea to jump up and wrap his arms around Demyx's waist. With the combined weight of the two boys, the hand bent down and down until it dropped Demyx altogether.

Roxas pulled him away and Demyx wheezed a thankyou, Roxas nodded grimly and exclaimed, "we arent out of the woods yet Demyx". He summoned Oblivion again and tried to hit the hand away. It recoiled slightly at being sliced open again and again and Roxas shouted, "Run Demyx, just run". He turned around ever so quickly to see Demyx pull himself from the ground looking worried and he cried "Roxas"!

Roxas fell on his side and cried out as pain sliced through him and the hand had grabbed hold of his ankle and was dragging him towards the entrance of the well. Oblivion clattered to the ground out of Roxas' reach and Demyx ran forward, "Stop"!

Roxas kicked and flailed and Demyx grabbed his hands and tried to pull back, but the hand was stronger pulling at ground level. It dragged them uselessly over the stone and Demyx shouted, "NO! we have gotten to far to be killed now".

Roxas was able to see the misted tattered sleeve of his ghoul outfit and he said, "Dem, if it gets you its all over". Demyx was determined and Roxas felt his foot hit up against the small brick well formation.

The hand dragged the blonde in further and Demyx cried, "No Roxas, please oh god". Roxas was dragged into the well letting out one last pained yell, "Run Demyx, RUN".

**:O who hates cliff-hangers? Well I do and I just left one hanging on my story :)**

**So what do you think will happen :D Review fast **

**Ta **

**Jess **


	15. Tired of Getting Back Up

… **Here we go Chapter 15, what had happened to Roxas :O I bet that damned cliff-hanger left people hanging huh :)**

**Anyway staying true to my promises here is another update**

**Enjoy…**

Sora looked down the path feeling his frayed nerves frazzle and spit out. He was scared and he turned to Riku and said in a whisper, "Something is wrong, I can feel it". Riku frowned and looked behind him to the Nobodies and then forward down the path and murmured, "look there's someone, is that-"

Before Riku could respond there was an obvious relieved call from the Nobody Zexion. "Demyx". But the way the sandy blonde was running right towards them,

With no Roxas.

Sora bristled and he and Riku stared at each other in shock before the blonde pelted right to Zexion.

"It- it took him" he was in hysterics and Zexion's vivid blue eye widened, "what, what happened"?

Demyx was freaking out dancing on his tip toes and he howled, "we were in the courtyard down the road talking and a hand came out of the well and grabbed me, Roxas saved me but it grabbed him instead, _it took him_".

Sora felt his gut drop to his feet and he took off sprinting down the road.

"Sora" Riku shouted but he was ignored and Kairi shrilled, "go after him, this is dangerous".

Zexion pulled Demyx back by the shoulders and looked at him squarely, "Demyx, calm down and tell me what happened exactly"? Demyx was pale and he stuttered, "we were only down the road, there was a large courtyard there and we were just swinging around on the poles talking".

Demyx raised his hands gesturing out what he had seen and continued, "there is a well, a little one in the centre of the courtyard and a shadow hand came out and grabbed me". Zexion's eye widened and Demyx continued in a rushed and frightened voice, "Roxas saved me and told me to run and it grabbed him instead". He jumped back on his heels and pointed down the road, "he could be _killed _we need to go out and save him now".

Demyx spun back around ignoring the other Organisation's questions and remarks and ran down the road after Sora.

The courtyard was empty as the two very different people ran over the grey stones and fell up against the well. Demyx looked through the dark gaping hole and called "Roxas, are you in there, answer me"! Sora pulled him back and scolded, "you cant do that, the hand might come back". Demyx thrust his finger towards the well and shouted, "he could be dying in there, come on, you are the fearless Keyblade bearer arent you"?

Sora frowned and said in a stern voice, "I'm not in here, I'm just Sora in here no strings attached". He said this more sharply than he intended and he mentally cringed, "I know you are worried Demyx, but come on what can we do"?

Demyx gave him wide ocean eyes and whispered, "well I want Roxas to know that we at least tried to save him and not stand here thinking he is gone". Sora grabbed Demyx's shoulder tightly gripping the mist and the black cloak underneath. "He isn't gone" he demanded trying to hide the evident anger rising. "Roxas isn't dead, I can feel him, he is still alive".

Demyx pursed his lips together and glared up at the brunette and said no more. Sora turned around from the young Mohawk boy to see his friend come running towards him with the other members walking right to the small well in the centre and Zexion murmured, "this isn't good, the one member we always need, and they are always the first one to disappear and be killed".

Demyx eyes widened as he glanced to Zexion and then it narrowed as he set eyes on Sora who shook his head stubbornly.

Zexion looked up and said to Demyx, "you said he was dragged down here Demyx". The boy nodded and Zexion didn't ask any other questions.

As the other people around her mulled over what had happened, Kairi stood a little further away from the others wrapping her arms around her herself. Mentally she was falling apart and she had had enough of everything. She was scared and so unsure of everything happening in a blur around her and now with the only decent enough Organisation member had been dragged off and obviously killed.

She shuddered again her eyes dawning over Sora arguing with the other young member Demyx. Sora's misty Halloween outfit loomed over him eerily and Kairi refused to look what she looked like.

Sora leant over Demyx who snarled, "Why do you do this, no wonder Roxas thinks you are a prick"! Drawing back Demyx got to his feet straightening his cloak and then retorted, "what is that on your head anyway, looks like a giant pumpkin"! Sora sighed and said, "this is my outfit for Halloween Town, I cant help the way I look". Demyx tossed his head, "well I say you look funny".

Not even bothering to argue with the smartass Sora got up and went to Riku who was watching the courtyard intently, his eyes scanning over the dark stones with practised ease. Sora went by his side nudging him with his shoulder and whispered, "what's the matter"?

Riku acknowledged him briefly before he murmured, "someone is here Sora, I can feel them"? Sora looked around and said, "is it Roxas? Or an Organisation Member"? Riku didn't answer him right away and Sora grew a little anxious.

Meanwhile back in the Organisation group Zexion lifted his head from his hand and said in a hushed voice, "somebody is here, I can sense them". In response Xaldin looked up to the top of the buildings knowing that's where people would hide. He searched carefully and Vexen snapped, "who would be here-" before the Chilly Academic could finish his banter Demyx said in a loud matter-of-fact voice, "See I told you guys somebody was here".

Instantly the ground grew tense and slightly by herself away from the boys Kairi saw the shadows dart away from her feet and congregate in a particular spot. She scuffed her feet nervously and stepped away, unable to tear her gaze away even though fear told her to run.

A cold shiver raced up her spine and she arched her back gasping sharply. Her eyes widened in fear as the shadows grew in size and started to extend upwards as well. Her legs tensed and she tried to call out to Sora.

She was absolutely terrified and no noise came out as she tried to call out. Not a tiny, single noise.

She felt a slight breeze ruffle her magenta hair and a quick breath down her neck.

"_What's a pretty lady doing out here all by her lonesome"? _asked a raspy voice into her ear.

That sent Kairi over the edge and an ear splitting shriek erupted from her chest.

"Kairi"!

Kairi continued to scream like a banshee and she flung out her arms and running towards Sora. Another yell came out and everyone was able to see shadows collapse back onto the stone.

A figure came out from the shadows sitting on the stone covering his ears and Kairi ducked underneath Sora and whispered, "it spoke to me, oh I'm so scared".

There was an exclamation of chatter from the Organisation members and Demyx sprung up and beamed.

"Xiggy? everybody its Xigbar"!

The boy fell over his two feet and fell towards the much older member and nearly shouted, "Hiya Xiggy, its so good to see you again"! The man Xigbar looked up quickly looking at everybody with his one working eye before catching a falling Demyx with one arm, and rubbing his ear with the other.

He shot an accusing glare to Kairi and stood straight his yellow eye glowing scarily. He glanced back down to Demyx and stood him on his two feet before sweeping his glare over everybody, When his eye rested on Sora he scowled before groaning when he saw the gathered Nobodies.

"Out of everybody we had in that damned Organisation, why them"?

He looked to Demyx sweeping his long ponytail, "Where is Luxord? Axel?" Demyx shook his head silencing them and said in a soft voice, "We haven't found them yet Xigbar".

The older Nobody sighed and looked around before asking in a bewildered voice, "what the hell are we doing here anyway"?

He was approached by a bold Sora who didn't answer his question, instead asking,

"Have you seen Roxas"?

Xigbar frowned and Zexion said in a death voice, "13 had run away, and we now think that he had been killed"!

This didn't evoke a response out of the eye patch Nobody and Zexion said in a smooth voice, "We all know for sure is that we cannot dither around here, we must move on".

Then there was a response.

"Who the hell died and put _you _in charge"?

Xigbar straightened his shoulders and said, "I am Number 2 in this rank, Zexion you are not". He looked to Demyx who had wide watery eyes and said, "Where the hell is Roxas"?

The young Mohawk boy simply pointed to the well and Sora said, "he was pulled down there by a shadow hand".

Xigbar sighed and shook his head ignoring a snide remark that was uttered by Vexen,

"Why is he second in command, he cant even stand on his own two feet, let alone put a whole broken Organisation back on theirs".

Xigbar scowled at the Chilly Academic and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "ever since I have been in this damned place, I have quit drinking".

Demyx scoffed, rolling his eyes and ducking away laughing when Xigbar shot a glare down to him.

He looked towards the well before suddenly vanishing in a twist of darkness before reappearing next to the well looking down into the depths.

Demyx shot a glance to Zexion then said, "Xiggy, how did you do that, we don't have any of our powers".

Zexion folded his arms a frown decorating his pale face scowling as Xigbar said smugly, "You have stupid powers, I am the master of space, I can manipulate the world around me, even short stuff over there has his little shadow illusions".

Demyx shot a look to Zexion who scowled and turned away from the two. He sighed and looked towards Sora who was beside him quirking an eyebrow. Demyx shrugged "Zexy didn't like it when I hung around Xigbar, said he was a bad influence".

Xigbar looked down into the well before biting his lip and looking over the set of eerie black rooftops of Halloween Town before disappearing in yet again another twist of darkness.

Demyx abandoned Sora who ventured back to Riku and Demyx said to Zexion enquiring, "Xigbar has all his powers Zexy, I don't understand"?

Zexion looked at the boy he very much adored and said in a monotone voice, "Demyx, if you look at it you have the power of water, Vexen ice, Lexaeus earth, Most of us have physical powers over the elements".

He gestured to Xaldin who stood straighter and scarier than ever, "he can use wind, that isn't entirely physical so that's why he is able to use his element power, I have my illusions but being in the Realm of Darkness I can only manipulate the shadows".

He shot a hard glare to were Xigbar was standing before saying, "and _him _he can still manipulate the world around him like he did before, but like the rest of us, he cant summon his weapons".

He sighed when Demyx simply blinked at him who opened his mouth to say the overused statement he always used, _"I don't know what you're talking about Zexion"_

Zexion waited a moment waiting for the words to come from the boys mouth but was interrupted by the wind rushing and Xigbar reappearing throwing a wet, bedraggled form over the stones.

Vexen snorted and turned to Lexaeus and Xaldin, "seems like we arent one down after all, I suppose we need that brat to bring down Axel".

Sora looked to Riku with wide blue eyes before running over to the slimy heap sighing his relief, "Oh Roxas, you're alright".

Then Demyx yelling at the top of his lungs, "Roxas! You're alright".

The small blonde Nobody coughed nastily and Xigbar scowled, "alright you little traitor, on your feet".

When Roxas didn't oblige Xigbar knelt down and yanked Roxas to his feet and snapped, "tell me why I shouldn't murder you right here this very instant".

Demyx stood up his eyes flashing in anger, "Hey, Xiggy, don't be like that, Roxas is our friend, it wasn't his fault". He pulled Roxas away and Xigbar growled in his throat before snapping "give me a valid reason why I shouldn't kill him though"?

Demyx scowled before he replied, "Axel will kill you".

Xigbar rolled his eye, "smartass" he growled reaching out to hit Demyx with his hand who ducked and said, "there, I said a good point didn't I"?

Roxas looked up through the suffocating mist of Demyx's arm and saw a livid Xigbar and cringed, this was a Nobody that was supposed to be a good friend of his, and here he was threatening to kill him.

He cringed away and coughed again trying to banish the thoughts of the hand and shuddered watching the mist reforming around his hand, turning back into that blasted claw.

Xigbar rolled his eye yet again before he said directing his harshness towards Sora, "alright you heathen, you are the little bastard that destroyed everything, so tell me why are you trying to bring us all back"?

Glancing to Riku who warned him with a glance Sora said abruptly, "the living part of the world has fallen under a bad sickness caused by Kingdom Hearts, it has come back half destroyed and we need the Organisation".

His heart hardened when Xigbar looked suspicious before looking at the Nobodies.

So they had heard the same story and Xigbar snapped, looking at Sora, "Kingdom Hearts? The only Nobody who could control that worthless heap of moonlight was the jackass Xemnas".

There were murmurs of agreement and Xigbar swept his arm out, "Why need us when you need that jerk off, I'm not helping find that bastard, I would kill him before anything happens".

There was that problem again and Sora felt the need not to tell them of the whole idea and Riku quickly came to his defence, "each member of the Organisation 13 has a unique ability and we need that to thwart Kingdom Hearts, we do not need Xemnas, he was very much killed so he will not reside in the Realm of Darkness".

Xigbar frowned one last time before wrenching his gaze back to the other Nobodies and said, "alright, I'm in charge of this little party, where the hell are we going now"? Zexion rolled his eyes, "I knew the tough smart Xigbar, would not last long". He glanced to the congregated Nobodies, "gentleman"?

Vexen scoffed and pointed to a Northwest direction, "I say that way".

Xigbar frowned, "how the hell would you know you creepy old man"? Vexen's icy green eyes rested on Xigbar and said in a death voice, "cannot speak for yourself 2". Xigbar folded his arms, "you are lucky that I cant have my guns you bastard".

Vexen scowled and from the other side of the well Demyx snorted saying to Roxas and Sora, "its nice to see that nothing has changed, he is usually worse when he is drunk… or when he is with Luxord and drunk".

Roxas tried to fix his crumpled wet shirt muttering incoherently and Sora said in an unsteady voice, "Demyx will they fight"?

Demyx laughed, "Yeah, but they don't have their weapons so its good, whew if they did everybody would be running everywhere, or yet, you would be dead".

This did not make Sora feel better.

Riku shook his head and snapped to the young Nobody, "don't be an idiot, we are supposed to be sticking together on this".

Demyx smiled, "I know, but with Xigbar now its harder, he may have only one eye but he is bloody more observant than any of us put together".

Roxas stood straight trying to regain his dignity and Riku looked to the bedraggled, blonde Nobody.

"Roxas tell us what happened".

He had the attention of Demyx and the three so called 'Heroes' and Roxas muttered, "Fine, the hand grabbed me and I told Demyx to run". He shivered involuntarily, "I fell into black water and I saw my mist or Halloween outfit start to be sucked away by that bloody hand".

He glared at everybody, "I was able to hear everybody yelling to me, but I take it none of you heard me"?

He scowled when he got no response and he said, "I was sure it was going to kill me, the hand took away all my mist that is around me and I started to feel empty and cold". He shivered again, "I-I thought that if I died, I wouldn't be able to see Axel and say what I wanted to say and I was so angry and upset, and-and then I was about to pass out when I heard a scream".

Sora shot a look towards a cowering Kairi before turning back to Roxas who continued on,

"That stupid hand stopped and went back up the well for a little bit before it came back down, I was so sure it was going to kill me until it just stopped for a little bit then went for the kill". Roxas sniffed trying to fix his shirt again, "then Xigbar came down out of nowhere like he usually does and the hand went to attack him but he put out his hand and the hand was ripped to shreds".

He eyes went downcast and he said in a dark voice, "you know the rest".

Demyx hugged his friend, "Xiggy wont kill you Roxas, he is one our closet friends, you know that, besides he knows that if he hurt you Axel would totally kick and burn his ass".

Roxas cringed at the last remark and Riku said to Demyx, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, it looks like your little posse is on the move".

Demyx let go of Roxas and said over exuberantly, "Are we going now guys"? He received a glance from Zexion who said, "come along Demyx, we are on a tight schedule". Demyx grinned goofily and said to Roxas, "come on buddy, lets go, I wonder who we will find next, do you think it will be Luxord"?

His questions went unanswered and Sora saw the withdrawed look that Roxas gave the departing Nobodies. He hugged himself and swayed on the spot looking incredibly drained and weary and Sora whispered, "are you alright Roxas"?

His question went unanswered as well but Sora knew that his Nobody was utterly exhausted. His cerulean eyes were dark and the dark rings were evident on his pale face. Sora felt terrible, he was tired but Roxas was at the end of his rope.

Demyx left Roxas' arm which was taken up by Riku who said, "come on Roxas, we cant give up now, we only have a couple of people to find now, it will be so much easier".

Roxas just glanced at the silver haired boy forlornly,

"Axel used to say that if you got knocked down you got back up"

Sora looked in pain at his withering Nobody who looked like a forgotten, abandoned puppy who said in a miserable voice,

"I have been knocked down so many times, and I always keep getting back up"

He looked defeated,

"I'm just tired of getting back up"

Sora grabbed his Nobodies arm, "Don't say that Roxas, if you stay down you miss out on all the opportunities that will be given to you, Axel was a wise Nobody listen to him at least Roxas".

Roxas pulled away but he was so weak he just gave up, "Life will only betray you Sora, life will give you a second chance but it always, it _always _screws you over". His eyes clouded over and filled with tears, "I have lived my life in the darkness, life cant bring you down further can it? Its just a nightmare that I cant run away from, no matter how hard I try".

His last defeated speech hit home and Sora just tried to keep his anguish in tact. "You're wrong Roxas, life is a wonderful thing, come out of the darkness and live in the light, it will not let you down".

Riku glanced to Sora over Roxas' head and they began to walk him behind the departing Nobodies. Maybe this is what Naminé had been trying to tell them.

Roxas wasn't going to run away,

He was giving up, he would die.

Meanwhile up ahead in the group of Nobodies unaware of Roxas' desperate plea for help Demyx bounded along with Zexion and Xigbar explaining what his costume was.

Xigbar looked down at him and said, "Hey Dem, what's wrong with Roxas, seems a little down doesn't he"?

Demyx waved his hand, "Oh he's only grouchy because he wants to find Axel and we haven't found him yet, he wants to run away but he is to afraid to".

Demyx had no idea

Xigbar rolled his eye, "so naïve Demyx, you wouldn't have a clue".

Zexion nodded to him in silent agreement and Demyx turned on his heels and walked backwards glancing at his friends, "Hey Xiggy, I was meaning to ask, what is your costume? I don't see one on you".

Xigbar was snide and he said sarcastically,

"I'm a pirate"!

He walked ahead past Demyx who lifted a brow and said to Zexion, "is he pulling my leg, I don't know if he is serious".

Zexion shook his head and grabbed Demyx's arm, "sometimes, its just better if you learnt to shut your mouth Dem".

**A little heartfelt wasn't it, I tried to make it sound sad, I had this sad instrumental music playing and it made me feel a little down. But then I remembered I had to put that brainless incident with Demyx in and Xigbar being a bastard so I changed it… Anyway I love reviews so please leave one… I know Iku-Chan will definitely leave one :P so who else will be added to my list :) Anyway Chapter 16 will be up soon… Until then :D**


	16. Growing, Shrinking and Strong Bonds

**Here, here, this is Chapter 16. It was fun to write, though its not one of my favourites..**

**I would like to thank Ventus and SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd for their reviews on the progress of this story (: Thanks so much guys…**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and I will work upon Chapter 17 **

* * *

"This place is utterly weird, even in the dark dimension. I hated it then, and I hate it now". Xigbar ducked his head walking underneath a large flower that drooped almost to earth. It moved as Xigbar pushed it aside then went back to its original place, dead silent to those around it.

Demyx looked at all the massive black flowers and plants that surrounded them, "what is this place anyway guys, I don't think I ever got sent to this place". He looked to Zexion then to Xigbar but found that his answer came from the silver tongued Xaldin, "This is Wonderland, 9".

Demyx didn't gaze back to Xaldin, instead letting his eyes wander upwards. "Wow, what a weird place, imagine it back in the living world, it would be absolutely insane". He looked back down and smiled to Zexion who scoffed, "_you _are insane Demyx". They all ducked underneath another massive flower and Zexion said with a knot forming in his stomach.

"For some odd reason, I think I know who we will find in this absurd place".

He said it quietly and only Xigbar heard him snorting, "oh don't worry I know as well, lets just let Vexen find him all by himself".

Zexion kept a wry smile to himself and briefly glanced in the direction of Vexen.

The platinum blonde Academic was all about smug when he was jeering on about how he would be responsible in finding the next Organisation member.

However at the back of the pack was the steady paced Hero Trio leading a miserable and failing Roxas. Sora kept a firm arm on Roxas' arm despite the blondes angry attempts at wrenching away spitting insults and hateful remarks.

But the truth was, Roxas was exhausted and simply couldn't be himself when he was so utterly drained.

He trudged ahead of Riku and Kairi with his Somebody trying to direct his malicious thoughts to Sora hoping vainly that the idiot would be able to hear him. But when no response was evoked from the brunette Roxas simply pursed his lips together and kept his gaze directly in front of him. He refused to give in, well, he wasn't going to give in and let those three scumbags try to help him.

All they had done was just ruin everything.

They all walked in silence for a while before there was an obvious whine coming from the front of the pack,

"Guuyyyyysss, I'm tiirreddd, my feet hurt".

Through the Organisation there were mumbles of disdain and annoyance before Xigbar spun around putting his hands on his hips. "Oi Shutup" he reprimanded and said in a serious voice and failing miserably, "He isn't the only one that needs some time off his feet, I bet this has been rough for all of us, one way or another".

Sora saw Xigbar glance at Roxas who was looking at his feet before directing his gaze away and said, "lets just try and get some rest at least, this place is unpredictable even in the darkness".

He got a nod from Demyx and the trio up the back and Zexion said, "If Demyx actively worked within the Organisation back in the day he wouldn't be complaining about sore feet, we can all withstand this weakness on days on end". He looked around to gain nods of approval and Demyx pouted,

"You are supposed to be on my team Zexion, you know I didn't like fighting".

"_You didn't like working"_

Demyx frowned at the statement and Xigbar scoffed, "I said Shutup, whoever worked in the Organisation anyway"? Zexion folded his arms, "as a matter of fact, a lot of us scientists did wo-"… Xigbar shut him up, "reading" he glanced to Zexion

"In a science lab" Vexen,

"Being anti social" he shot a doleful look to Lexaeus and spat, "didn't count as work".

He glanced briefly to Xaldin and added sheepishly, "of course Xaldin worked, he kept all of us fed".

He smiled before gesturing to a startled Roxas,

"And, we didn't spend our afternoons on the clock tower sucking the face off Axel did we"?

He was being a jerk and he laughed along with Demyx as Roxas' face went an incredible dark shade of red. "Shutup jackass" he finally reprimanded and he turned around with Sora trying to bite down his advancing smile. "Hey Roxas, its ok they are just being jerks".

Before he could say anything else he heard the bright bubbly voice of Demyx,

"ohh, oh Xiggy, we found Sora and his boyfriend making out in Neverland"

Sora froze refusing to turn around.

He heard the laugh from Xigbar, "so I guess we arent all the guilty ones here are we"? Then a dark voice coming from the hippie Xaldin, "Oh like we are the guilty ones, 2". Xigbar laughed folding his arms, "I am free of any guilt, I'm straight as a railway track". He sounded smug and Zexion snapped, "oh don't hide your filthy hands from me Xigbar, if I hadn't caught you that day Demyx would have cried in his room for the next week".

Xigbar went silent and Demyx said, "I remember that, Xigbar you said you wanted to tell me something".

Xaldin scoffed, "more like show you something".

Zexion scowled, "Enough! Topic Change, please".

Sora took the brooding moment to look at Riku who was biting his lip and staring at Kairi who was going an angry shade of red. Roxas' eyes widened and he said smiling maliciously, "I guess I will leave you to it".

The blonde stumbled away as Kairi shrieked pointing her finger to Riku, "You bastard! You stole him from me"!

At her sudden angry outburst, that caught the settling Organisation's attention and Xigbar smirked, "Here is some entertainment". He shuffled aside welcoming Roxas back into the group, Demyx beamed then leant over from the other side of Roxas and whispered, "sometimes its better being gay huh Xiggy"? He was highly amused and Xigbar shook his head, "nope sorry Dem- I'm still a hundred percent breast than chest".

He nudged a reddening Roxas snorting, "its alright Roxas" he said wickedly, "just sit down and watch the show".

To his amusement Roxas looked up with a spark bouncing in his dead eyes, "A hundred percent Xigbar"?

The older Nobody laughed then said, "fine, fine eighty five percent, there, happy"? Roxas smirked and looked to his lap preferring to keep his gaze diverted.

Kairi stomped towards Riku and slammed him hard in the chest yelling hysterically, "how dare you, you knew Sora belonged to me and you deliberately took him away from me".

Riku backed away a little and Sora was dying of embarrassment but then at the same time he was absolutely furious.

When did Kairi ever claim possession of him, he wasn't in the last slightest with the girl but he clamped his mouth shut, he knew if he said anything the situation would get uglier.

Kairi went forward ready to strike like a snake, her voice dripping venom, "You knew Riku, you bloody well knew". Her voice was seething and Riku was unable to stutter out a response, Kairi refused to be talked back at and her gleaming blue eyes slid over to Sora.

"Why did you do this to me Sora"?

Finally the blonde had to reply and a lame excuse came out, "Kairi, you knew I wasn't interested, yet you persisted and made everything difficult"

Riku came to his defence saying, "You drew the curtain over your eyes so deep Kairi, that you refused to believe that there was something going on between us".

Kairi scoffed her eyes gleaming with a wall of unshed tears, she shook her head vigorously. "I know its wrong, a boy is supposed to be with a girl, its not natural".

Sora felt his stomach drop as she said this.

Big mistake.

"You better keep your tongue from wagging little lady, I'm sure there is plenty of people here would like to prove your little remark wrong". Xigbar sat straighter glaring at the three, on either side of him, Roxas and Demyx looked like fish and Roxas had hurt gleaming in his eyes.

"That isn't very nice at all" Demyx remarked, "See that's why I don't like girls, they are all so god damn bitchy".

He pouted and leant his head against Zexion, "it isn't wrong is it Zexy"?

Roxas scowled at the scene before him feeling his tiredness ebb into anger, how dare that girl say those things, especially in front of the Organisation. Oh if Axel had been here he would have certainly pulled her tongue from her head.

Sora clamped his mouth shut and Riku said in a quiet voice, "you are supposed to be our friend Kairi, you cant go off and say those sort of things, we are supposed to stick together and respect others decisions".

Kairi stamped her foot like a child, "Well this is a decision I don't want to support, I find it rude, especially when I have worked so hard to get Sora to like me".

Sora held up his hand to shut her up and he said, "Listen Kai, I do like you, but I don't like you the way the want me to like you". His voice hit some reasoning but Kairi continued to huff and puff like a child before Riku just said, his voice hitting the I-have-had-enough tone. "Tough Kairi, you have to learn that life will not give you what you always want, this was Sora's decision and you lost".

He turned away from Kairi and walked underneath a large mushroom, hiding in the darkness and Kairi shrieked, "fine! You know what? I don't want anything to do with you Riku"!

She turned the other direction and stomped off into the shadow of a large flower and left Sora standing in the clearing with a bunch of jeering Organisation faces.

"Great way to ruin your choices kid" Xigbar cheered looking amused.

Demyx had his head leaning on Zexion's shoulder and he grinned, his white teeth gleaming, "you cant stand up to a girl".

Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen and Xaldin did not look amused.

Roxas just looked tired and incredibly pissed off, guess Kairi's tantrum did affect everybody more than what Sora thought.

Feeling awkward and embarrassed he walked from the clearing and towards the shadow of the mushroom and away from the now laughing Organisation, Xigbar the loudest.

Sora went to the mushroom and peered into the darkness and called out in a soft voice, "Riku, are you alright"?

There was no answer at first and then he heard a slight rustle and saw Riku come from the grassy side of the fungus.

"What the hell is her problem"? He hissed and Sora was able to rectify that Riku was more than pissed off. He shrugged his shoulders then said, knowing that Riku was not able to see him through the incoming darkness. "Its just Kairi, Riku, I guess we knew that this was going to blow up in our faces sooner or later".

Riku sighed, "I didn't expect Demyx to blurt us in though, I could handle the laughter from those Nobodies but Kairi's tantrum, that's what got me angry".

Sora could hear the sound of Riku sliding down the stalk of the massive mushroom and Sora made the decision to go over and to the same. He sidled up close to the warm Riku and said, "well I guess she has to get over the fact that I have chosen you Riku".

There was a soft chuckle and Sora felt Riku's soft arm wrap around him and pulling him closer. Sora yawned instantly comforted in the presence of Riku and he mumbled leaning closer "You know what? When I walked from the clearing I saw how angry Roxas looked".

He shut his eyes but listened to the softness of Riku's voice. "Well you would expect him to get angry after the stupid statement Kairi made, by the looks of it Axel meant more to Roxas than we realise, all I did was take him away from what he knew". Sora yawned again feeling himself slip further away from the waking world, "Well I know for sure is that we wont find Axel in this wacky place, not a hope".

Riku shuffled his arms readjusting Sora, "I don't think so either, with that bug eyes scientist leading the way its not Axel, if it was Roxas would have gone off his rocker".

He got no response from Sora and he heard quiet rhythmic breathing instead.

Sora must have been utterly exhausted as well because he was out like a light.

…

"Hey, hey guys wake up look what I found".

The next morning Sora was woken with rays of lightened grey hitting his face, passing as sunlight. He startled up when he realised that he was secure in Riku's arms who lifted a hand and rubbed his face.

Sora sat up going a shade of pink before he heard the irritated voice of Zexion, "what are they Demyx"?

"They are berries, but they arent grey, they're red".

Sora heaved himself to his feet and helped Riku up, they dusted the grey dust off their clothes and walked into the clearing to see Demyx standing in the middle with a handful of blood red berries in the palm of his hand.

"I am hungry" Demyx retorted and picked up a small red berry and popped it into his mouth just as Zexion shouted, "No! Don't eat them". The alarm in the Schemers voice startled Demyx who dropped the berries onto the ground.

Being jerked awake into consciousness Roxas lifted his groggy self from the comfort of his arms scrambling up just as he saw Demyx grow about 2 feet higher. There was a cry of protest from Zexion who now glared right up at Demyx who nearly fell over his feet and said, "Did you just shrink more Zexy"? there was downright confusion in his voice until he turned to Lexaeus and said in a cheerful voice, "Hey you shrunk to Lexy, I'm as tall as _you _now". He beamed and Zexion stood over the berries crushing them under his foot and said in a downright annoyed voice, "I told you not to eat the berries, and you did you twit, you grew at least two feet".

He put his hands on his hips and scowled as Demyx bent down and said grinning, "how is the weather down there Zexy"? Zexion hated being ridiculed and he snapped, "I will not forgive you for that remark Demyx". He turned on his heel and walked over the clearing and Demyx whined, "No, no, no Zexy I'm sorryyy".

He was ignored and Roxas got to his feet as Riku and Sora came over watching the scene before them. Roxas dusted grey off his clothes and said backing away from Sora, "What the hell do you want"? Sora jumped slightly at the hostility and had to remind himself that it was Roxas after all.

He simply shrugged and Roxas sighed and thrust his fingers through the tangled mop of honey gold coloured spikes. His eyes were less dark and the deep purple rings had faded to a soft violet and he looked loads better.

But Sora doubted that he looked just as good on the inside.

The two looked around to see Xigbar whirl back into existence coming from the large mushroom and said directing his gaze to Vexen, "So which way do you suggest twitchy"? Vexen scowled at the derogatory nickname before thrusting his finger out in an eastern direction. "We go that way".

Xigbar stretched out his back then said pointing in Vexen's direction, "Alright you bunch of wimps, thatta ways". He came back through the crowd before pausing at Demyx taking in his new height.

Puzzlement flashed over his features before he turned around and exclaimed, "has he always been that tall"? At receiving a shake of the head from Xaldin, Xigbar gazed back up at Demyx and said, "Alright you have a new post, you can keep an eye out from above".

Without another word Xigbar disappeared into the foliage and the others followed. Roxas quickly pounced off his rock and followed behind a dragging Zexion and Sora exclaimed, "Hey where is Kairi"?

He was surprised when the dred Nobody turned to him and said in a steely voice, "that brat vanished long ago, disappeared just as it got lighter, watched her go, she went that way".

He pointed ahead and Riku snarled, "She isn't smart is she, she is still sulking over the incident that happened last night".

Sora shook his head, "We will find her, there's no need to worry" he added sarcastically and Riku sighed rolling his aqua eyes. "You know what Sora! Sometimes you need to shut your mouth before you find yourself up shit creek without a paddle". Sora smiled lightly before heading off behind Roxas.

"Well maybe if we can get out of this crazy place sooner, we will all be happier".

…

Vexen led the way turning ever so often and seething and demanding, "Hurry up you slow lot, we need to get moving. I know somebody is down here, I can feel them, its such a strong bond". He chastised the others before stomping ahead leading the way saying to himself irritably, "I will find them myself".

Behind the crazy scientist Xigbar snorted and kept his snide remarks to himself, he couldn't wait until Vexen found out who would most definitely reside here. It would be a hilarious sight to behold.

Behind Xigbar was an overgrown Demyx followed by Lexaeus, Xaldin and Zexion. Who exchanged very few to no words at all. Then behind them was a moping Roxas with Sora and Riku beside him keeping an eye out for the now troublemaking Kairi.

Wonderland became more and more confusing but with the 'marvellous bond' Vexen was getting, it was easy as pie.

Lagging behind Roxas remembered numerous missions in Wonderland, he had never gone with Axel, always with the Gambler of Fate, Luxord. The missions had always been totally bizarre and out of the ordinary, listing as one of the worlds Roxas had disliked doing missions there, also partly because he had to fight Xion there.

Scuffing his feet in the grey dust Roxas continued to drag his feet glancing around ever so often. The members all held their stoic expression and stances as they walked and after a moment no words were exchanged between anybody.

The flowers got smaller and smaller and the mushrooms less ginormous and shrunk in size and diameter. As the grass thickened and became a lush black blanket somebody finally spoke.

"Do you think we are lost"?

Roxas glanced up to see the large Demyx pause skimming his gaze over the smaller flowers and mushrooms, through the trees and said, "I think we are going in a circle".

There was scoff from Vexen who barked, "Oh 9, you are being absurd, we are not going in a cir-"

He was stopped as Demyx lost interest and said, "hey look, water, oh jeez its _water_".

Before anybody, a.k.a Lexaeus could stop the bombarding Demyx, the Mohawk boy had run through the trees and fell beside the obvious sound of rushing water.

Roxas could feel the glee emanating from his close friend and started forward, brushing past everybody else just as Xigbar yelled, "don't get yourself into trouble kiddo".

As he said this Zexion snorted and said, "Xigbar, you obviously forget, this is Demyx we are talking about". Zexion said nothing further as he pushed past the foliage and saw Demyx splashing the water over his face revelling in it.

His eyes glistened as he looked up to his friends and said in an almost adoring voice, "I haven't seen water in like _forever_, it feels so good to be near it again".

Before anybody could utter a possible warning Demyx cupped his hands together and took a sip of the water.

It was instantaneous

Demyx shrunk before their eyes and Zexion snapped, "oh Heavens Forbid, why is it always you"? Before him, a childlike Demyx with massive ocean eyes clutched the big cloak to himself.

"How was I supposed to know"? he demanded irritably, unusual for a person like Demyx. He folded his to long sleeves across his chest and glared up at Zexion who smirked, "how is the weather down there precious"? He smirked casually and Demyx pouted, "Hey that's not fair I did say sorry". Zexion pushed past a sulking Demyx and said to Vexen casually as if nothing happened, "where shall we go"? and disappeared into the billowing shadows.

Demyx teetered over to Roxas who smiled ever so slightly and said, "it sucks being so short Dem" he whispered and Demyx wailed holding up his arms that were obscured by the cloak, "My cloaks to big, my pants are falling down and I'm falling all over the place".

Typical, whining Demyx

Behind the whinging Nocturne Sora glanced to Riku and smiled gently, this may be the Organisation, they were incredibly dangerous, but they could be amusing from time to time. Sora just couldn't get over the fact the polar opposite Zexion and Demyx could be a couple.

Well it was dead obvious that Demyx totally adored Zexion and Zexion loved Demyx, but they were just so different to each other. Sora could hardly imagine a total different couple, he could at least fathom a relationship between Roxas and Axel.

As they walked along a tiny dirt trail Vexen suddenly paused before saying in his high octave voice, "there, over there, my bond is the strongest".

He stormed to the left and Sora caught a smile spreading over the old Nobodies, Xigbar's face. Vexen ripped through a black rose overhanging in the path then stopped as a clearing opened out.

Sora saw through the windows of the Organisations arms and breathed out, fright tipping him, "Oh no, its Kairi". Riku hissed slightly under his breath but that was obscured by a chuckle from Demyx.

Vexen spun round his face going red and Xigbar craned his neck slowly then saying in a horribly sarcastic, teasing voice,

"Strong bond huh"?

Vexen snapped before shouting, "I have no relationship to that gender confused nobody, I swear on my science".

Xigbar hooted out loud and Roxas peeked through the arm of Xaldin to see Kairi held by a man with vibrant pink hair.

Marluxia.

He held Kairi in a choke hold and he said in a soft, calm voice. "Oh come now Vexen, that's hurting Marly's feelings.

All anybody could do was just stare and smirk at a seething Chilly Academic

* * *

**Soooo…. How found this mildly amusing? I did couldn't help but giggle at some ridiculous parts. However in this story, Marly is not evil-evil. He will be the perverted Marly who cant decide whether he likes Vexen or Larxene (: I like it when he is like that…**

**Anyway 17 will still be in Wonderland…And maybe Kairi will be able to get over her tantrum… Garr even writing about her makes me mad :P**

**Anyway… :D **

**Cheers Guys **


	17. Its Not Going To Be Pretty

**Hello again, here is chapter 17 of Half Hearts.. **

**I do apologise for the last chapter, I knew I had made Demyx shrink after drinking the water. I had forgotten to say that Demyx is now the height of a child. So about a head shorter than Zexion and Roxas. **

**Now it is his turn to see what it is like to be towered over, hence Zexion's teasing that will pursue. **

**So anyway hope that answers a question (: Enjoy the chapter**

"Don't talk to me" Vexen snapped moving away from a Cheshire Demyx.

"Why Vexen, you found Marly, then you just completely leave him".

Marluxia still sat in the clearing with a small smile on his face stroking Kairi's long magenta hair like a cat and Zexion sighed. "For Heavens Forbid Vexen, Xigbar is being a moron".

The Cloaked Schemer stepped forward and said in a strained voice, "Marluxia"!

It was like he was struggling to say something more but he continued on in that same heavy voice, "Thanks to Vexen, we have found yet another member of the Organisation". He paused when Marluxia got up and swayed over to Vexen still holding Kairi's head in his arms.

"Vexen still to this cursed black void of a day, you still fight your feelings". His voice was almost a purr and Vexen was heard to grind his teeth. "Marluxia" he snapped, "I will still not forgive you for what you did at Castle Oblivion, and even before that I totally loathed you to the maximum".

He moved away and Marluxia's eyes flashed and he let go of Kairi who stumbled right to her friends. His gaze went from Vexen slightly and he caught Sora and Roxas and sneered laughing slightly, "well the two Keyblade bearers, together in the Realm of Darkness".

Roxas was unsure whether or not the pink haired man would come over but sighed lightly when he turned back to Vexen voice purring again, "oh come on Vexen, I _know _you missed me".

From the scene before them Roxas grimaced pursing his lips tightly, he didn't like Marluxia all to well either.

Sure the man was polite

He was also a pervert

Dressed like a girl

Talked like a girl

Acted like a girl

He liked Vexen,

No wait, Larxene

Or maybe both, Roxas didn't even know but those were some of the things he gathered about Marluxia and the things that weirded him out. He turned back to Demyx who stuck out his tongue, "Blegh, that was a pair that I didn't like, I remember now". He looked to Roxas and smiled, "just wait until Larxene is found, then she will snap him out of the perversion". Roxas gave him a questioning look and the small Demyx harrumphed folding his large sleeves up.

Since he had grown his cloak had stretched.

Now that he had shrunk his clothes were extra large and poor uncoordinated Demyx was forever falling over the dragging hems of the cloak, and his pants and dragging his feet in the too big boots.

But as another factor, as he shrunk his eyes had become enormous. Perfect for pulling the puppy dog eyes.

Yes Demyx would use 'those' to his most perfect advantage when he wanted something.

Away from the two separate groups, Sora let go of Kairi and hissed, "Why did you run away for Kairi? You scared the absolute hell out of Riku and me". Kairi frowned and said, "I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home. Something bad is going to happen, don't you see? They are coming far to easily for your lame excuse for bringing them back, they will stab you in the back Sora".

Then she looked to Riku darkly, "Stealing him didn't make it any better Riku, there is so much more a girl can do". Riku grit his teeth and Sora just said in a increasingly angrier voice, "Kairi, you have to stop the jealousy, and you just cant up and leave, Mickey is counting on us to complete this mission, so are Donald and Goofy"

"Not to mention the crew in Hollow Bastion" Riku cut in and Kairi sighed, "I only wish I could be as hot headed, and stupid as you two". She turned her head and turned around after the retreating two of Roxas and a stumbling Demyx.

Sora felt a fit grow inside him and he just shouted in his throat and lunged towards the stalk of the closest mushroom and pounded his fists against it, "Why is everything so difficult"? he snarled under his breath and Riku came over and said in a soft voice, "Sora, its only Kairi, she will come to her senses, its just a bump in the road alright".

The brunette ignored the silver haired boy and just groaned venting out his bottled up anger, "I'm sick to death of being so nice all the time, everybody just uses it to their advantage".

Riku grasped Sora's shoulders, "Sora, its just getting to everybody this whole darkness thing, its getting to everybody". Sora turned his head from the mushroom and looked to Riku who had begun to look a little gaunt and his eyes darker than their usual beautiful aquamarine.

Sora heaved in a breath anger instantly gone, replaced by concern. "Riku are you ok"? He put his hand lightly to Riku's cheek which was cool to the touch. His eyes were worried and Riku smiled letting go of Sora's shoulders, "just getting a little strained at keeping everybody in the darkness, there is just so many of us now". Sora frowned and Riku leant forward and whispered in Sora's ear making him shiver delicately, "The others are acting good because I'm making them good, otherwise we would have been slaughtered long ago".

Riku pulled away and Sora whispered eyes wide, "You are controlling the darkness so the Nobodies wont go spaz on everybody"? Riku smiled lightly, "you are correct" he whispered but then his face became weary, "but there is somebody else trying to take that from me, it was the same feeling I got when Roxas was taken in Halloween Town". Riku sighed again, "am I doing a good job"?

Sora smiled softly, "well we haven't been murdered yet, so I say we have, good job Riku". Sora stood on tip toes and lightly kissed Riku on the lips, gently before pulling away and ducking under his arms and walking to a waiting trio of a friend and Nobodies. Demyx waved his arm, "come on guys, we have to go".

His sleeve had rolled down and hung over his hand, an annoyed look came over his small face and he hauled it up back to his shoulder.

Riku sighed and tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear and looked around the looming shadows that surrounded them. Whatever was trying to take his control just had to try a little better next time.

Roxas had to held up a forever falling down Demyx who began to grow a foul and crabby mood. When he had fallen over his boots for the umpteenth time he yelled out irritably and kicked them off, scattering them in the dirt.

This drew the attention of Zexion who came over and smiled down at the little Demyx who huffed back up at him.

"This isn't fair Zexy, I don't like being short, I don't like looking up at you". He folded his cloaked arms around again and Zexion smiled sweetly down at the little Demyx, "Oh I'm terribly sorry about what happened, 'little' one, but I'm afraid the cure for this totally eludes me".

He smirked when Demyx gave him the enormous blue eyes and said, "I never teased you Zexy, why do you tease me for"? He gave the puppy dog eyes and Zexion simply chuckled in a dark voice, "Those have never worked on me Demyx". He stood up and Demyx dropped his innocent look and said mischievously, "is that why you love me so much Zexion"? Zexion sighed once then with a wicked grin leant down and brushed Demyx' lips with his own, "Don't worry Miniature Dem, we will get you back to normal, but for now? I think I prefer you like this".

He turned his back on Roxas and Demyx, Demyx who stomped his foot and pouted, "why isn't he like that any other time"? He looked to Roxas who picked up his boots and the honey blonde said in a low voice, "well at least you are lucky that you have found him Demyx".

His friend clicked his tongue and said in his childish voice, "Oh don't worry Roxy, we will find Axel". He grinned and ran ahead with his cloak trailing behind him in the dirt until he ran past Marluxia.

The feministic man had swung his cloak around about to exclaim a point to Vexen pointing his finger out when he stopped. He gazed down at the little Demyx with a graceful but puzzled look on his face. He pointed his finger down and looked to everybody else,

"Has he always been this short"?

He looked to Roxas who was shaking his head and Zexion exclaimed from next to Lexaeus, "He has drunken from a stream and the water had made him shrink". Marluxia quirked his mouth to the side and said, "oh trust Demyx to be the only brainless one in this whole get together".

He laughed out and said to the others, "well since we are all gathered now, I think we can hang around Wonderland some more before running off to find another one of us, it will just ruin the fun wont it"?

He gave another serene smile but that was dashed when there was an angry voice that erupted out from Xigbar, "Marluxia, you are not the _boss _of this whole ordeal, you never were, so shut the hell up and get back into line".

The others were giving sour looks to Marluxia who waved his hand, "Oh come now, I was merely stating on what we should do, didn't have to get so moody over this Xigbar"!

He smiled at everyone before it came toothy at Vexen who snorted and barked, "I swear if you do _anything _Marluxia you will have to pay".

Marluxia smirked, "oh I would love it if it was delivered by you Vexy".

Vexen looked away abruptly and went to Lexaeus,

Seemingly to hide from the pink headed pervert.

Xigbar who was next to Roxas nudged him and bent down to murmur, "oh I bet this will all change when we hunt down Larxene, then he will totally flip the leaf and drool over her".

Roxas glanced up and nodded his head briefly letting a ghost of a smile appear. Xigbar stood straight and then clapped his hands together. "Alright! If you bastards don't know where to go I propose a new way"!

He pointed to a west direction and Roxas rolled his eyes, great who would they find now?

Xigbar marched ahead and Zexion called, "With everybody nearly reunited, we know who we will find".

Demyx jumped up throwing his to big cloak around, "Oh, oh, oh I know". When Zexion glanced to him Demyx grinned and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "If Xiggy is leading the way that means we will find Luxord"!

He was so sure in his answer and Zexion patted his head, "oh what a good little Demyx" he cooed and Demyx's smile slipped and turned into a frown. "Why do you do that"? he complained stamping his tiny foot before stumbling back over to Roxas.

A scowl was still imprinted on his face and Vexen shouted, "lets hurry the hell up, if I am confined with this lunatic any more I swear I will go berserker".

He pointed to a grinning Marluxia and Demyx immediately piped up "You cant go berserker Vexen, only Saix could do that"! His face dropped then he asked, "Do we have to find Saix? I don't like him".

Xigbar pushed a large flower out of the way, the stalk groaned as the petals gave way and some floated to the earth. He turned back to Demyx then to the others and exclaimed, "Ha! Saix, I wouldn't mind if we didn't find him either, after all he was the Royal Superior butt kisser".

There were murmurs of agreement and Xigbar laughed out, "I hated walking into work those days and see Saix following Xemnas like a puppy, like come on who the hell does that"? Demyx laughed in a high childlike voice, "it was funny, remember the day when me and Roxas were throwing that ball around the Grey Room, you could see Saix twitching, he wanted to run after that ball".

Zexion rolled his eyes, "only you would be that sick and twisted to make fun of Saix's condition". Demyx's eyes went wide then remarked, "he didn't turn into a werewolf, so it isn't a condition".

Roxas shook his head, here, he did dislike a lot of people in the Organisation but Saix.

You couldn't decipher the hate that Roxas held for the Lunar Diviner.

But then from behind the guffawing group Sora listened to the stories with interest, for such a dark group they came out with funny, hilarious stories. Especially Xigbar.

Sora looked back to Riku who smiled lightly down at him.

Sora could almost imagine what could happen if Riku lost control. He was sure that Vexen Nobody would go insanely nuts and destroy the Marluxia Nobody. Everybody here, in such a fine mood could, no, would turn violent in an instant and it would not be safe at all.

But walking behind a group of happy drunk Nobodies at the moment seemed totally fine and there was no threat at the moment.

As Xigbar lead the way yet again, moving and pushing down flowers the animated chatter stopped, everything stopped except the occasional stumble from the little childlike Demyx and Roxas catching him to steady him.

It grew silent and soon after the path surrounded by building sized flowers and mushrooms cleared out and left a large winding black shadowed path. Xigbar eventually lost the lead place and started to fall back, it wasn't until he was walking behind Roxas and Demyx that he took notice of a Kairi walking by herself away from the back laggers Sora and Riku.

He swooped over to her, she jumped slightly at his glinting golden eye but sighed irritably and Xigbar drew back brow raised. "Hold up lil lady, what has gotten you so angry"? He said this sarcastically and Kairi wondered if that was how he looked at everything, sarcastic, as a joke?

She huffed out and then grumbled, "this whole stupid mission, my friends go at each other behind my back, and now I'm surrounded by murder driven, insane Nobodies". She clamped her mouth shut instantly realising that she couldn't take back her words but to her surprise Xigbar just clicked his tongue drawing back.

"You really see us as the bad guys don't you? Whatever did we do to harm you or anyone else in particular"? Kairi looked up at him and Xigbar looked insane and feral, the glistening in his eyes.

How could she not judge them on how they looked?

Kairi groaned and said, "you just ruined were everybody lived, tried to control Kingdom Hearts, tried to kill Sora"-

She was cut off and Xigbar narrowed his eyes and said in a dark voice, "there were 12 of us that didn't control Kingdom Hearts, only the butt hole Superior did, Sora tried to kill us! Kid over there didn't help either". He gestured to the back of Roxas, "but when we found out that he was taken by the smartass DiZ, we had to defend ourselves against 'him'".

Kairi didn't have to look behind her to know who Xigbar meant and she said, "its hard to fight what other think of you, I still think you are all hiding something".

Xigbar's eye blazed briefly making Kairi cringe and he rasped in an evil voice, "I have warned you before to keep your tongue from wagging girl". He shook his head menacingly.

He was still a terrifying, dangerous Nobody and Kairi whimpered, she knew she had to keep her mouth shut, but it kept coming out, like word vomit.

Xigbar noticed her reaction and smiled maliciously, "does old Xiggy intimidate you"? He chuckled darkly and Kairi whipped her head to the side, trying to hide the crimson crawling up her throat and cheeks.

She head Xigbar kick a rock that skidded over the grey dust and he laughed at her cruelly, "We all have our dark sides to us Missy, I'm glad to think that you may already suspect us, but do your friends".

Kairi didn't answer his question, instead she had looked up to see Roxas smiling to Demyx who had fallen over again.

Xigbar had just said that they all had their dark sides.

Roxas included.

Xigbar followed her glance and laughed again, "he isn't the innocent blue eyed Nobody you take him to be Missy, Roxas is as bad as all of us. Teamed up with Axel, those two could raise Cain and get away with grins on their faces". His voice became flat and Kairi had unintentionally repeated the name.

"Axel"

Xigbar snorted in his throat and said still directing his gaze to Roxas,

"This here 'mission' isn't going well on the young fellow but, catching Roxas alone like this is like seeing a deer caught in the lights, afraid and frozen in place".

He folded his arms across his chest, "back in the days, He and Axel were always together, hell Saix even made sure that they were on the same missions together. If Axel found Roxas like this with Demyx he would have blown a casket, jealous kind he was".

Kairi saw Demyx talking with Roxas who seemed nervous to look directly at Demyx's face, often keeping his eyes downcast.

Kairi looked back to Xigbar to find out more about the Pre- Axel/Roxas Organisation Days and taking it as a signal to continue Xigbar gestured to Roxas with one hand,

"Roxas was closer to Axel than his own shadow, I used to bet lots of munny to try and catch Roxas alone but man was this difficult, it was like trying to pick oranges from a lemon tree, bloody impossible". He strode along with an interested Kairi and said, "I bet this instant that Axel will be mad with hate and vengeance, you see, jerk off Xemnas believed that Roxas had a heart through Sora, Axel was linked with that and he began to show emotion, it was like being addicted to drugs and Axel loved it".

Kairi bit her lip then asked reluctantly, "if Axel had emotions and stuff, why do you guys act like you do"? Xigbar snorted again, "we remember what it is like to have emotions, being Heartless doesn't mean anything, Xemnas just made up shit about us to try and make us intimidating". He glared back at Kairi, "can I continue"?

She nodded

"Axel and Roxas were the golden couple, it what Demyx started calling them a while back, like I had said you couldn't separate the two, so right now, Roxas is hurting, you can see it".

He was right

"So Axel will be hurting as well, if Roxas was mad, Axel was furious, if Roxas was happy, Axel was bearable, if Roxas was quiet, Axel was perverted and obnoxious, it goes on". He shook his head, "this whole ordeal, I don't know how long we have been dead for, but this would have dragged them both the gates of hell and Axel wont be coming along as easily as everyone will expect".

He stopped the conversation there and walked ahead to catch up to Roxas, that was then when Kairi was caught up by Sora and Riku.

"Are you ok"? Sora asked eyeing the back of Xigbar and Kairi nodded and said in a hushed voice, "he was just telling me about Axel and Roxas, I can see really clearly now, why we had to have Roxas with us before we found him".

She glanced to Riku then back to Sora, "he will be completely out of it, now I'm scared to see him, he will be the one that will be our downfall Sora, its not going to be pretty".

**Ok, here we are at the end of this chapter.. I am aware of the growing tension that is building, I know how much people want to see Axel pulled into the story.. He will, don't you worry! Axel will be coming but we still have two more Nobodies to find until the drama escalates (: So bear with me here, I am writing this as much as a tortured author can (: I think I am doing alright.. **

**So please continue to comment and review.. I love the messages I'm getting :D**

**Until Chapter 18 **

**Peace out!**


	18. An Unwanted Appearance

**Hello peoples, here I am again..**

**I'm so sorry for those who had to endure my wrath and rants. I have taken down that jabber and replaced it with the REAL chapter 18. I know I said I wouldn't update after this but I just cant bear a half finished story sitting there on my laptop.. **

**To my anonymous reviewers, I harbour no ill will against you's.. I really appreciate what you had to say, I hope you decide not to hate me after my complaints.. I hope we can be friends after this unfortunate incident (: AND it made me realise I have left a lot of questions unanswered and I will work on that.. (: **

**I do know my facts about Kingdom Hearts, I know everything from all the games.. But I like to view and portray the Organisation how I like them.. Its all in good humour ok, don't take it offensively (:**

**Yes and I have considered some requests, hate to say it but that is not the way the story is going ok! But there will be some drama, I have already mentioned that somebody is trying to take Riku's control.. I wont make any spoilers but whatever I wind up I hope its good enough… Its all in good story writing, (:**

**Like what I have learnt in my five years of being a novelist, in all fictionary story writing it doesn't have to revolve all around true facts or not..**

**Its for amusement (:**

**Anyway from another long ramble, here is chapter 18 for everybody (:**

**Hope you enjoy it.. **

* * *

"Oh thank above, there's the end of the world just there",

Xigbar pointed to the solid purple and blue void of swirling shadows and clapped a few times,

"I hate Wonderland".

There was a scowl from the pink haired Marluxia, "I had to be forced here, I don't know why I was sent here after I was killed".

He shot a doleful glance at Sora and Vexen snarled, "you deserved at what you got Marluxia, every deceitful, traitorous act you did to overthrow the entire Organisation".

Marluxia smirked then added in a colder voice, "I may have been deceitful but leave the traitorous acts up to Axel, I had never seen more of a backstabber than himself".

Vexen scowled at the memory and barked, "You knew that he would come and destroy me when I went to tell Sora about Roxas, so I will still stand up and pin the blame on _you_".

Vexen spun on his heels and walked down the path past Sora and Riku to where the others were stationed.

Sora spun around to Riku and said in a hard voice, "That was why he was murdered, Axel didn't want me to find out about Roxas, because I would have hunted him down".

Riku frowned and then remarked, "But Sora, open your eyes, you didn't know who Roxas was when he attacked you, it didn't even cross your mind that you even had a Nobody, even though the whole Organisation was implicating it".

Sora cemented a frown on his face and Kairi turned her head around to look at the two, "Can we stop bickering back there, we are about to cross into the void".

Sora, still frowning turned back around to see Demyx fling himself into the void laughing grabbing hold of Roxas and pulling him in after.

As the rest followed Sora heard Xigbar snort, "this is going to be amusing, he turned to Sora,

"Watch your back"!

* * *

This world was darker than the rest.

This world was more squashed together and building loomed above them, the sky was darker and Sora gazed over the sky.

He froze and took a step back frowning worriedly. "Riku" he hissed turning and whacking Riku's arm and gesturing up.

He had caught the others attention as well as he pointed to the sky and Roxas groaned saying in a soft voice, "Oh there it is". His eyes were glazed in an expression that couldn't be deciphered.

The other Nobodies frowmed and Marluxia remarked,

"You weren't lying".

Above them in the sky surrounded by wispy grey clouds was the very evident Kingdom Hearts. It was not the whole ordeal, only the outline. But it was clearly visible that the ominous heart shapred moon was destroyed and shattered.

Demyx held his to big cloak arms to his mouth and whimpered, "what will it look like when we are in the _real _world"? He looked to all the other enthralled faces of the Organisation and Xigbar said in a finishing tone,

"Well, I take this shit is real, does that mean we are getting close to the end of this cursed mission"? He turned to Riku and Sora,

The brunette could only purse his lips and nod solemnly, unsure of what to say about the defining Kingdom Hearts outline. A million things could go wrong at this moment. Glancing at all the Nobodies, they seemed unhindered, but Sora could see the Kingdom Hearts glowing in their glassy eyes.

All except Zexion.

He scowled,

"It was supposed to give all so much".

Xigbar broke out of the trance and he hissed, "You weren't here to see the betrayal, Xemans used us all like puppets, right to the very end". He whipped his head back to where Roxas and Demyx were standing and saw an eerie glow shimmer down and envelop the smaller Nobody.

Roxas jumped back alarmed, shock on his face and Demyx yelped out in fear. "W-what's happening" he stammered his eyes popping wide. He flailed his long cloak sleeves just as Riku hissed,

"Sora, the presence its b-back".

Riku went pale and Sora saw a figure materialising in the centre of the dark courtyard. They didn't even know what world they were in yet and already they were being attacked by this shadow.

Roxas whipped his head back to his friend surrounded by eerie, soft blue light. Demyx yelped but his cloak shrunk and Demyx grew taller. It stopped and Demyx stumbled on his feet, totally his normal height. The light had changed him back to his normal height, but Roxas saw something different.

Demyx's eyes went funny, ocean eyes going wide and dull.

He rolled his head towards Roxas who backed away and said in an eerie voice,

"I knew you were an illusion, Roxas, I will get you, I will"

Instantly terrified, Roxas backed away fast into Sora.

Roxas said in a high scared voice, "W-what the hell is happening"?

Sora looked back to Riku who was staring at the shadow walking towards them with large deliberate steps.

Zexion shouted out his voice a slight octave higher than his flat voice. "Demyx, Dem what's the matter"?

He was ignored and Demyx spun around, his eyes going half lidded and saying in a scary double voice. "You were all illusions, I knew I would wake up sooner or later".

His voice rose maniacally and Xigbar backed into Vexen before hissing "Sounds a little like you".

Vexen scowled and Xaldin said in an alarmed voice,

"Look out"!

Everybody, heroes and Nobodies alike all jumped away instantaneously as the shadow surged forward.

It was Roxas who got back up to glance back at Demyx who had a large clown smile printed on his face until his shape began to shimmer and transform.

Sora, who was beside Roxas, saw the change and reaction immediately in the blonde Nobody. Demyx simply stood there grinning like an idiot.

But Roxas tensed up, ready to fight or take flight.

Demyx transformed into a much scarier being, he grew taller, sandy blonde hair growing out into long silver hair, skin going two shades darker and his eyes turning into a piercing golden amber.

Before Roxas, this was not Demyx

It was Xemnas.

Sora watched Roxas freeze up before he yelled out in fright and drew out Oblivion. Shock consumed Sora and he cried out, "Roxas"!

Zexion lurched at the action and said, "what the hell is the matter, stop him, he will hurt not only himself but Demyx as well".

Sora grabbed onto Roxas as Riku fell to his knees,

"Kairi"!

The groan was nearly whispered

Kairi raced over and tried to yank Oblivion away from Roxas as Sora wrestled him back. But the blonde Nobody grew more frantic and he shouted,

"You, its been you following us, you are trying to get us killed".

In Roxas' eyes, Xemnas chuckled darkly and took a step forward, liquid black footsteps being left over the stones in his wake.

"Ha, there you are wrong Roxas" he quirked,

Roxas struggled again and Xemnas' amber eyes flashed menacingly before he said, "I wont dream of getting rid of the others, but if I cant use your powers, neither will they".

Xemnas raced forward and Roxas let out a bellow of fright before wrenching away and spinning around swinging Oblivion around in a circle.

Demyx was three feet in front of him. Roxas had managed to pull away from Sora and Kairi and began to swing Oblivion around in the middle of the courtyard yelling his lungs out.

Sora saw Riku struggle to his feet his face drawn and weary. He nodded his head and from the side, Demyx blinked his eyes and saw Roxas going insane in the middle.

He looked to Zexion,

"What's the matter with him"?

He got no good answer and he grew worried and called out, "Roxas, Roxas! Are you alright"?

Xemnas disappeared in a fine black mist before he could reach Roxas.

With fright still pounding him Roxas swung Oblivion around in one last frenzy before he heard the worried voice of Demyx.

He blinked his eyes feeling overly disorientated and stumbled around glaring at everybody.

Some people, like Lexaeus, Xaldin and Zexion were not amused.

Vexen simply gazed at him in shock

Marluxia had his jaw opened like an idiot.

Xigbar looked concerned and Demyx stood there with a puzzled and worried look on his face.

Roxas turned around letting go of Oblivion, it disappeared before it hit the ground.

Sora looked utterly confused and shocked,

Kairi was shaken up, her eyes wide with fright

Riku simply stood there his eyes glimmering and swirling with small shadows.

Roxas felt like a moron.

He stood straight glaring at everybody before he stammered out an excuse, he quickly gazed upwards.

Then he took off.

Sora exclaimed out in shock as Roxas disappeared into the darkness before turning on Riku and demanding,

"What the hell happened"?

Riku was watched by the other Nobodies as well. He was just as confused as everybody else but he thought up of a good sounding excuse just in time.

"Maybe Roxas saw somebody else in the darkness".

Zexion shook his head and said in an accusing voice, "that doesn't explain at what happened to Demyx". The darker haired Nobody turned on Demyx who jumped at the intensity of the gaze, "Do you remember anything of what happened before Demyx"?

The Melodious Nocturne's eyes went wide and held his normal sized hand out in front of him and admitted in a small voice,

"I remember the blue light changing me back to normal, then I don't remember anything, it was like a fell asleep or something". His eyes became abruptly worried.

"What happened to me and Roxas? We arent going insane are we"?

Zexion shot a dark look to Riku before he looked back to Demyx and said, "You two just fell into a mild panic attack".

His lie came so easily and flawless.

Demyx looked like he didn't believe him and pulled away seemingly to hug himself. "This is just getting too freaky for me" he admitted in a tiny voice, "Somebody is following us, and I don't like it".

Sora went over to Riku and glanced back up at him. "Are you alright"? he whispered and Riku didn't say anything, he simply turned away from Sora who was immediately over come with hurt. He watched the back of Riku and Xigbar spoke up drawing everybody's attention.

"Alright people, we all must admit that this incident was out of the ordinary, but who knows, the darkness may have gotten to Roxas, but now we have to go down and find his sorry little ass before he lands himself in any more shit".

No sooner had Xigbar had finished his order there was an exclamation from Marluxia, "I say something is different, I can remember going funny in the darkness, but the instant I find all of you, everything changes".

He stopped, frowning delicately before Zexion stalked over and hissed, "It isn't weird Marluxia, I bet there is a lot more going on than that". He shot a glance over to Sora, Riku and Kairi before Xigbar came over and rasped roughly,

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, we will do what we have to do when we get the hell out of this place alright"? His sharp yellow eye swept over the Nobodies in the small three person group.

"I wont be comfortable until I have my guns, then I can down any bastard who dare cross me again".

* * *

Roxas ran blindly through the unfamiliar buildings.

Where was he?

What was this place?

What the hell had just happened?

His mind was whirring at an indescribable speed and he couldn't fathom his thoughts.

Xemnas

Axel

Darkness

Powers

What the hell?

Roxas continued to run through the hazy mist, his eyes downcast and not seeing where he was going. Xemnas wanted to kill him,

What powers did he have that Xemnas wanted to use.

Had he possessed Demyx?

A million answers went unanswered, Roxas didn't want the others finding out. They would be suspicious of him, he was already under their tough scrutiny as it is. If they believe him to be with Xemnas, they would turn on him in an instant and slaughter him.

Xemnas' name must not be uttered, everybody's lives depended on it. Especially when they wanted to get out of the Realm of Darkness so badly.

Roxas halted up at a dead end.

He spun around, through the small buildings he saw a stand with a black noose hanging from the top wooden bar.

Slowly looking back Roxas walked over to the edge and saw a turmoil of black crashing up against the walls and rocks. He stood in an opening on the cliff watching the ocean below him then looked back towards the hangman's noose hanging in the centre of the dusty courtyard.

He had absolutely no idea where the hell he was.

But he knew he didn't want to face up to the others sooner or later, something was up and it was putting Roxas at risk.

He couldn't risk the others as well.

It was just spiralling out of his control and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Ok there is chapter 18 it's a little shorter than the others but I suppose my inspiration levels dropped a little and I have a brick wall of a writers block edging on my mind. **

**(: Ok it was just a momentary lapse of control (: Anyway hope this chapter wasn't to boring, its just going to get weirder and eerier from here on in :D**

**Can you people guess what world they are in?**

**I know it's a little vague in the description but it might be a little obvious (:**

**Anyway loving the reviews.. Please continue (:**

**If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to message me and I will answer them right away (:**

**Anyway I will probably see all of you in the next day or so **

**So until then, I shall finish chapter 19**

**Peace… xX**


	19. Luxord's Game Part I

****

0.o Omg I'm sorry guys, this chapter has taken me

_**forever. **_**I had a brick wall of a writers block for this chapter and nothing could get it down.**

**So after a tub of strawberry cheesecake ice-cream and surfing the net about Luxord it hit me. **

**He uses Tarot Cards, so yeah I plunged into that idea. Since my mother is an angel fanatic and I know my psychic techniques I used the Tarot cards and wrote this chapter. Which mind you, still absolutely stumped me. But after forcing myself into overload and pulling my imagination I whipped this up..**

**Hopefully it is not to long and you don't find it boring, because it can hold a lot of meaning if you know what you're reading (:**

**Anyway another long AN**

**Here is chapter 19 called Luxord's Game Part I.. Yes Part II will be up soon hopefully (:**

**R&R and enjoy..**

* * *

"_The darkness that surrounds us cannot harm us, it is the darkness within your own heart that you have to fear."_

Roxas felt an internal shudder reverberate up his spine as he walked through the darkness. It couldn't hurt him, there was no danger. The phrase repeated itself in his head until a small voice broke the mantra,

_You don't have a heart Roxas, the darkness is all you, you cannot escape it. No matter how far you run._

He looked up at the wooden podium stand, the hangman's noose hung there still, black and devoid of any life. It seemed so much scarier when everything was silent, Roxas heard his own ragged breathing, and agreed internally that his own actions scared the daylights out of him.

He breathed out, the clouds around the outline of Kingdom Hearts moved away enveloping the square in a soft hazy blue light.

It was very dim, but still blue.

Roxas breathed out and saw his breath misting, he watched it float upwards then shut his mouth as cold swept right through his entire body.

He tried to drown out his memories of the incident before, but it pushed down his metal wall and all he saw was the cruel smirk of Xemnas.

The former Superior wanted him to be eliminated because of his power. What was that power?

Roxas hugged himself with his arms, his outfit not helping at all with keeping him warm.

He looked around one more time to see the shadows quickly dart away under the buildings. He heaved in another breath and stared around at the hazy blue light enveloping the world.

Still didn't know what the world was though.

Roxas scuffed his shoes in the grey/blue dust then averting his eyes from the hangman's noose Roxas walked from the brick building and out to the road awaiting him. The others would certainly be looking for him.

They didn't know where he was, and like he cared where they were?

Of course not.

As he walked the voice of the unwanted moral conscience plagued him.

"_You have lived your whole life in darkness Roxas? How can life bring you down further? It cant, that's why! You have already put yourself down to the level of never coming from the darkness"._

Why, oh why did he have to argue with himself.

The Nobody Roxas desperately believing he had a heart, against the Roxas who had no soul, no emotions. The one Xemnas wanted.

Walking through the blue light Roxas found himself shivering from the cold. Goosebumps had risen up and down his arms and he forced his jaw from clashing together. Head bowed and walking through eternal nothingness Roxas was lost in the deep black turmoil he called his mind.

"Have you noticed that its gotten colder"? Demyx muttered wrapping his cloak around himself tighter and hid his gloved hands in his armpits.

He shuddered and looked around the buildings then snapped his head back and asked,

"Hey Xigbar"?

Number Two turned his head and continued to walk, acknowledging Number Nine.

Demyx sniffed drawing in a breath before asking, "Where are we"?

Xigbar turned back to the front, then answered in a flat voice.

"This is Port Royal, Demyx, its not the greatest world by far. In the real life it is full of people who think they are better than everybody else and lowly bloodthirsty, or rummy pirates".

Demyx smirked from beside Zexion and snarked, "you're kind of world hey Xiggy"?

Xigbar smirked, "of course" he admitted unabashedly and he kept on walking, "My world all over" he muttered to himself.

Sora indeed knew Port Royal, it wasn't full of pirates. That was only Tortuga. It wasn't a bad world, Sora had friends in Port Royal in the living life. Nobles, middle class and pirates as well.

As he walked he was bombarded by the memories of his previous visit to Port Royal. That was where he had another encounter with a Nobody.

A blonde with the cards.

Sora felt his breath hitch in his throat and an overwhelming feeling of pain cross his chest. He was tired. How many others were there to find?

He looked to Riku, who had gone chalky white and was struggling to walk even steps. He averted his eyes from Sora and continued to walk. Kairi, who was on the other side of Riku shrugged her shoulders to Sora. Her eyes going wide and sad.

How much longer could Riku manipulate the darkness?

Glancing at the heroes behind them, Zexion hid his face in a shadow. His blue eyes going dark with manipulation and cunning. He continued to walk drawing some distance between him and Demyx.

Demyx was on their side, he wanted to help both ways. Zexion couldn't risk it.

His mind whirled with the darkness and the deception. The silver haired boy was doing something, using his uncanny power over the darkness.

Demyx losing the plot momentarily had been proof of it.

He had to go down. Zexion knew there was power he held, also of the other presence trying to snatch it.

The increasing number of Nobodies was stacking up against the terribly weakened Heroes as well. They were so big and hotshot in the real world, but in a place like this.

They were nothing.

Zexion walked ahead to Xigbar, 2 looked to him with his sharp yellow eye. "What do you want to do Zexion"?

The slate haired Schemer, heaved a breath before muttering, "I want to take them down, I came because we want to get out of this wretched realm. I didn't come along to help _them_".

Xigbar nodded, "do you think _anybody _came to help 'them'?" he gestured to the others over his shoulder and Zexion pursed his lips,

"Demyx".

Xigbar shook his head, "there would be a reason behind that Zexion, don't go throwing accusations around". Zexion continued to walk along at the large stride Xigbar had and he said,

"We need to rebel, I refuse to lend my powers and my abilities to their cause, I say break away, destroy them-Now"!

Xigbar cleared his throat roughly then hissed with a menacing voice, "Then what? We will be stuck here again, together, the darkness will drive everybody to kill each other, Zexion hold out until we find Luxord and Larxene, once we are back in the living world, we will indeed have the upper hand".

He looked forward, "Then you're free to do what you want, along with everybody else's desires".

Zexion hated to be proved wrong and he looked down to his feet, only to crane his neck back up and said in a grim voice, behind grit teeth, "You forget 7 and 8 Xigbar".

The Free Shooter shook his head smirking, "Saix, never. He was in cahoots with Xemnas right to the end as well, Axel-"

He paused then said in a tough voice,

"He betrayed everybody and led that Keyblade wielder right to our untimely doom".

* * *

"_**Oh how I love a game"!**_

* * *

Roxas walked along the blue realm unaware of where he was going, he didn't care. He knew the others would find him sooner or later. Trouble would most likely ensue after that.

He looked up abruptly when he heard a wind whistle through the buildings.

The first thought that crashed into his mind was, Xaldin.

He summoned Oblivion and looked around wearily. There was no shadows or anything darting away, or no Xaldin looming out of the shadows.

Feeling ridiculous, Roxas stood straight and saw his misty breath rising up in the sky. Everything was still so black and dark, so isolated and alone.

* * *

"_**21, there are, in my Major Arcana, 21 different cards. Each can symbolise a different game, 11 are here. But I shall make 12."**_

_**Lets make the fun begin, **_

_**Roxas!**_

* * *

Roxas felt the air shift around him and then freeze. He drew upright looking around his surroundings. He saw shadows begin to swirl around him, and he was plunged into a black void.

Everything was pitch and Roxas heard a manic laugh that sounded familiar.

Roxas spun around in a useless circle before there was a crazed voice that echoed around the black void.

"**Roxas, Number 13, Are you ready for this or will you succumb?**

Alarmed Roxas spun around and the voice continued,

"**21 cards, Major Arcana Tarot, one will represent you can you face your darkest fears and secrets"?**

Roxas jumped up in surprise as a familiar card formed in front of him. Luxord's cards, it had to be.

And what the hell was the Major Arcana Tarot?

The incredibly large card spun around revealing a picture.

A man hung by one foot from a wooden cross. The picture swivelled around and it turned into Roxas who hung upside down.

**The Hanged Man**

_Traitor_

Suddenly Roxas was in a void that spun around him so rapidly that it made him terribly dizzy. He struggled to stay upright then immediately it stopped.

Roxas' eyes darted everywhere, he was in the square. The square that he had battled the heartless and Riku, where he had betrayed Axel and the Organisation.

_Traitor_

Roxas felt his heart clog in his throat, abnormal fear filled him. Why was he here?

He stopped when he saw a little white book flutter down in the middle of the square. He walked over cautiously and picked it up.

Lightning flashed above him and the rain started to bucket down around him, drenching him within seconds. The book however,

It remained dry

Roxas opened it tentatively and yelled out in surprise when the pages flicked rapidly until landing on a page. _The Hanged Man._

_**Represents the spirit of renunciation and sacrifice. **_

_**Being held responsible for traitorous acts.**_

What the hell was going on?

Suddenly the square around him lit up and swarmed with Neoshadows.

* * *

Demyx yelped in terror as everybody in the dark street of Port Royal was surrounded by darkness. Everything went pitch black and Demyx was inside a dark void, devoid of any colour or light.

Then a card erupted out in front of him and spun around revealing a joker or a clown of some sort. He looked at the picture fearfully before he heard whispers in his head.

**The Fool**

Demyx blinked as he saw himself portrayed in the card and he stumbled back as his surroundings hit back into the cleared out, tiled area where he had died in Hollow Bastion.

A small book fluttered to his feet and was opened up to the first page where Demyx saw The Fool. He bent down and retrieved the book before reading out aloud, and feeling incredibly unsure.

_**The Fool represents naivety and childlike innocence - yet the Fool is wise. **_

_**It represents a part of yourself which comes to life when you need adventure, fall in love or are looking for a quick answer; the inner child or crazy fool who acts without thinking, unafraid of the unknown and ready to leap into the deep end.**_

Demyx read them out then dropped his hands to his side watching the scene spin around him. This particular area made him feel ill, he felt stones in his stomach then froze when he saw a shape shimmer in front of him, a few feet away.

It solidified and Demyx took a sharp intake of breath as he saw his Sitar sitting there. He dropped the small book and darted forward sweeping up the instrument, revelling to have it in his grasp again.

But no sooner, did he see a pair of feet appear beside him. He looked up to see Zexion looking down at him with an unusual icy glare. Demyx cringed but said in an excited and childish voice, "Look Zexy, my Sitar! Do you have your Lexicon"?

Zexion's eyes narrowed and didn't reply and Demyx got to his feet pulling away. "A-Are you ok"?

No answer.

* * *

"_**Play the game Demyx, go on"**_

* * *

Demyx cocked his head and took another step back, wincing under the cruel scrutiny of Zexion and he stammered, "Zex-"

He was immediately cut off as Zexion lurched forward and wrapped ice cold fingers around his wrist in a vicelike grasp.

Zexion's eyes became red and menacing and he snarled in an animalistic voice, "Are you able to do it Demyx? Can you play the game"?

Demyx whimpered in fear trying to rip his arm away, "W-what game Zexion? What the hell is the matter with _you_"? He pulled his arm away with succession and hauled the heavy Sitar up. Zexion stood straight then smirked,

"Alright then"

Then he lunged forward.

* * *

The card spun and revealed a man in a coach.

**The Chariot**

_**The Chariot is a forceful card, a representation of forward movement. It is a card of self-control and self-motivation. **_

_**The Chariot knows its path and its destination and will get there, no matter what stands in its way. It will overcome all obstacles. **_

_**What is the journey? Is it a short journey to a particular goal? Or is it the longest journey of all, one's life? Either way the Chariot is a card that knows where it is going and will not stop until it gets there.**_

Xigbar snorted and paused when he found himself in Hollow Bastion. But it wasn't Hollow Bastion, it was Radiant Garden. He looked around the sheer cliffs and the clearing and stopped short when he saw a blonde figure standing there.

At first Xigbar called out, "Roxas"!

The figure simply stood there

Xigbar frowned and took a few steps forward and barked, "Don't ignore me 13". He still didn't get a reaction. As he closed in his lip curled upwards and he snarled, "You"!

The figure was not Roxas, but Ventus.

The blonde smirked and said in his hollow voice.

"Hello Braig".

Xigbar froze anger whip lashing at his chest, surprising his usually emotionless self. He looked down to his hands. He wasn't wearing the custom black gloves of the Organisation. But pure white gloves, he let a soft growl escape him.

There was his black jacket adorned with the golden buttons and the battered red scarf he wore.

Definitely Braig.

Tentatively Xigbar lifted his hand to the right side of his face and didn't feel the material of the eye patch. Two eyes.

He still didn't have guns through.

Ventus was there, standing just there. He needed to kill him, destroy the blonde beyond oblivion. He strode forward and Ventus taunted, "what are you going to do about it"?

Xigbar felt the loathe rise up and he lurched forward grabbing the boy by his throat. Though he had two eyes again, Xigbar found himself squinting the right eyes shut as he tried to choke the life out of the boy.

Ventus ducked away, slipping out Xigbar's grasp and summoned his Keyblade. The instant Xigbar saw them, he saw the familiar bright lights and a weight fill both his hands. He smirked as he looked down.

He didn't have the silver guns that Braig owned, they were his guns. Xigbar's guns.

He propped them up aiming at the boy and shot the first two projectiles that were deflected away.

If Ventus didn't die this time, Xigbar would _force_ him to die.

* * *

"_**Finally some action, lets go Xigbar, are you ready for more"?**_

* * *

"For a Keyblade Master, you're not very - what's the word - good?" Xigbar taunted, enjoying the fury that rising in the blonde.

Several times Xigbar had to remind himself that this was _not _Roxas, he had the right to kill this blonde, no matter the circumstance. He would have a burden off his shoulders if he managed to succeed at what he wanted.

But he felt the wind shift again, Xigbar spun his Arrow guns and jumped back, distorting space and reappearing some distance away ready to snipe at the new arrival.

Terra strode in looking dangerous.

He glared at Xigbar and stood next to Ven and summoned his own Keyblade. The one Xigbar loathed the most.

Suddenly, Xigbar felt his cheek stretch and his eye become black once again. He didn't need to feel the jagged scar running on the left side of his cheek. He jumped forward, manipulating space as he did so.

Fight, it burned his soul. He was going to beat these people if his whole second life depended on it.

* * *

"_**Oh Xigbar, always a reckless one, stay true to the Chariot card my friend, go on keep pushing forward and don't stop until you get what you want".**_

* * *

Xigbar clashed his guns against the Keyblade of Terra and twisted around to shoot Ventus. The two Keyblade wielders both lunged at him with savagery and Xigbar teleported away manipulating space and appearing upside down in the sky before he shot more projectiles.

There was no way in the world was he going to let this fight slip away again.

As Terra lunged forward Xigbar smashed his gun up against his face, he deftly jumped away baring his teeth in a feral snarl and shouted hoarsely,

"You may have gotten away last time, you bastards, ohh no not this time".

Xigbar opened fire again letting a stream of purple projectiles fire at both Terra and Ventus.

He didn't let up and smirked in satisfaction when he saw Ven try to duck away only to be hit with a purple missile. Blood spurted from the side and he dropped the Keyblade which landed with a clatter on the ground.

He dropped and Terra let out a growl, his eyes going two shades darker and he lunged forward.

Xigbar had the upper chance now, he knew when one was angry, you lost concentration, got reckless and that was where the crucial time came.

Xigbar looked through his crosshairs and sniped right at Terra's feet, who in turn stumbled flailing out his arms and losing a vital grip that he had on his Keyblade.

That was where Xigbar took his shot, he got his revenge.

* * *

"_**Xigbar, is the first one to succeed".**_

* * *

Lexaeus looked up with a grim face as the card spun. He refrained from letting a noise escape him and read the deep black letters atop the card.

**The Hierophant.**

_**This card refers to accepted authority. It is a card of safety in numbers, of conformity, of social pressure. In the world of the Hierophant social order is all-important and innocent citizens carry identity cards. The illusion of security at the expense of freedom.**_

Lexaeus rolled his eyes and muttered to himself incoherently, boy had this card gotten him totally wrong.

As the world of black disintegrated Lexaeus stopped at taking a sharp breath.

In front of him was the laboratory that had been the holding place when they had been ruthlessly turned into Nobodies.

He saw very familiar people,

Braig

Dilan

Even

Ienzo

…Xehanort.

He saw his former self towering over the others as they experimented on the innocent. They writhed and shouted their agony.

He had simply stood back, allowing himself to be bossed around by the others.

Allowing these _experiments _

So much for freedom.

Lexaeus picked up a small white book and his eyes scanned over the last line of the page and saw with a stony feeling.

_**If badly aspected it can represent a loss of public standing and/or the suppression of individuality by the establishment.**_

He dropped the book and was startled back when he saw Aeleus staring right at him with an unfathomable expression on his face.

Lexaeus stepped back staring back at his former somebody.

He frowned and let that slip the moment Aeleus stepped towards him and said in a dark, monotonous voice,

"This is your fault".

Lexaeus was once in his life honestly startled. The others in the room didn't heed the action taken by Aeleus, it was like they were frozen in place.

Aeleus continued forward looking at Lexaeus in disgust, "Look what had happened, hopeless, pathetic, look what you did to _me_".

Aeleus was pissed.

Lexaeus stood straight not showing any emotion, he faltered slightly when an ear shattering scream filled the room. Aeleus didn't cringe. Instead he brandished his broad sword, the minute Lexaeus saw that he felt the large weight fill his hand and he held up his Tomahawk instinctively.

He didn't even heed the fact that it had returned to him.

He lunged forward with brute strength but was shocked when Aeleus simply side stepped him with surprising agility. His savage blue eyes were alight with an inner fire and he snarled in a furious voice, so unlike the Silent Hero.

"Your fault, you allowed yourself to be dragged along for these experiments, couldn't handle the pressure. Had to be like everybody else".

It was now Aeleus' turn to attack and he was surprisingly fast. Probably because he didn't have such a massive Tomahawk that weighed him down at all. He struck and Lexaeus held up his massive weapon to take the brunt of the Tomahawk sword.

Aeleus grunted with anger and took another swing attacking Lexaeus with more strength. He grazed the Tomahawk again and then jumped away as Lexaeus swung his weapon with a lot of force behind it.

So far they had not been able to so much as graze each other.

Lexaeus paced and stood behind the frozen figure of Braig before Aeleus swung his sword and smashed the frozen figure to the floor.

Blood came out but there was no reaction at all.

Lexaeus cringed but as Aeleus came forward again with blood on his sword Lexaeus heaved up his Tomahawk and unintentionally smashed the small figure of Ienzo down onto the floor.

Bones crunched audibly around the room.

Lexaeus was struggling, when had he been so fast before? He had always used brute strength.

But then again, he was in the darkness and anything could happen.

He faltered n that vital moment and didn't see Aeleus swing home smirking,

"I win".

* * *

_**Tsk, Tsk Lexaeus, have not always been the bright one"**_

* * *

Kairi screeched out in pain and dropped to the endless black void clutching her head. A blinding pain seared her very soul and she let another scream rack her body.

Another cry of agony came out and as the pain subside to a dull ache in her head Kairi lifted her head slightly to see the limp figure of Naminé lying a few feet beside her.

Struggling to her feet Kairi tried to stagger over but was instantly stopped by an invisible barrier.

She banged her fists against it to no avail then cried out in a worried voice.

"Naminé, are you alright? Naminé"!

The blonde girl stirred and looked up with wide deer eyes and focused on Kairi, then she squeaked in a terrified voice,

"Kairi, what is going on here"?

Kairi had no idea and banged her fists against the barrier again as Naminé stumbled to her feet and glanced in front of her.

Kairi felt the wind brush her magenta hair and she saw a card rush up n front of her.

Naminé had the same.

Kairi frowned as she read the title as the card revealed itself and she couldn't help but fold her arms across her chest.

So not fair!

**The Devil**

Kairi looked across the black void and saw Naminé staring up at card with an angel on it surrounded by a halo of light.

**Temperance**

Kairi had the devil.

Their surrounding abruptly changed, the barrier still in its place. Kairi ended up in her home on Destiny Islands, the beach stretched out in front of her and the ocean lapped at her feet.

Kairi looked to her right and saw Naminé still there. But her side of the barrier was in the place that Kairi recognised as Twilight Town. Naminé was truly terrified as she looked around her own small world and then to the calm peaceful beach of Destiny Islands.

Kairi saw a conch shell buried in the sand. She saw a flutter of white coming from the opening of the shell and walked over to pull it out. She saw little words on it and begrudgingly she read the description.

**The Devil**

_**The Devil is signified when one is literally in the dark.**_

_**An aspect of the Devil is asking you to know limitations, to develop awareness of oneself and others around you. To understand that you or others may be bound by chains to a narrow perspective or living under others expectations.**_

_**Being a pessimist in the life you are given will not get you far, you have to learn to let go.**_

Kairi frowned and read out her piece of paper and Naminé found hers and done the same reading out to Kairi.

**Temperance**

_**This represents adaptation, coordination, and tempering influences. You are able to work in harmony with others. You show good management and balance in your outlook on life. What you have imagined will come to pass. **_

_**Temperance indicates that, deep down, you already know what you need to do. Your inner voice is guiding you gently to the right outcome and you are patiently listening and following. You have a very balanced perspective on the situation at this time and you are in a very good position to make the right choice for you. You have weighed up the different issues from a holistic point of view, and know now what you need to do. **_

Great so Naminé was the peacekeeper while Kairi got the lower end of the bargain and was called the devil. She looked to her blonde Nobody and asked in a puzzled voice, "What does this mean"?

Naminé bit her lip dropping her hand to her side and said, "These are the Major Arcana Kairi, Psychics use them, Tarot Cards. Its like somebody is using their powers against us".

Kairi looked back down the beach then gasped as she saw a familiar figure walking down the beach.

It was Sora

He was without Riku, he had a warm goofy smile plastered on his face as he walked towards Kairi. She couldn't contain her rising feelings of giddiness and she raced towards him.

He picked her up and swung her around before placing her back down on the sand.

"I'm sorry about before" he murmured to her his powder blue eyes glowing merrily. Kairi felt her heart clog in her throat and tears she had been holding back glimmered in her eyes.

She let out a half strangled sob as she tried to refrain it and hugged Sora again. "I'm so sorry Sora, I have been a complete and utter bitch to you. But I'm so glad you chose me, we were always supposed to be together".

"Kairi"

Sora's voice become a tad bit more serious and Kairi clutched tighter, fearing at what he will say next.

From across the barrier Naminé shook her head. She knew exactly what the card meant, Kairi wanted Sora, she was being negative about it. She had conflicted feeling about Sora and she didn't want him to be with Riku.

She had to let Sora go.

Kairi looked back to glance into the blue eyes of the boy she loved so much and felt her heart tear a little when she saw the seriousness in them.

She didn't let him go, but she turned her neck as the surf of the ocean parted and from the cascading wave Riku appeared.

He walked steadily through the water and stopped on the sand a few feet from the hugging couple.

His expression was unfathomable, but Kairi knew right away and she screamed hysterically, "No! Riku you cant. Sora belongs to me, you have never cared about what I have had to say or do. Just let me have the one thing I want most in the world".

Riku shook his head and said, "you are speaking for yourself Kairi, have you even acknowledged at what Sora has had to say"?

Kairi shook her head frantically "No, I refuse Riku, NO"!

She let go of Sora and strode over to Riku to stare up at him defiantly, "You disappeared into the darkness, abandoning both of us. You were always jealous of Sora, because you found it so difficult to fit in and be as carefree as him".

Riku stared down at her with flat aqua eyes and repeated, "You haven't taken heed Kairi, you need to make your decision".

Kairi felt more tears brimming up and she heard Namine's voice whisper in her mind.

"_Being negative will not get you far Kairi, neither will selfishness. Think about those around you as well, you will never __**lose **__Sora"._

Kairi paused and repeated the words in her head and unclenching her fist, Kairi saw the crumpled up piece of paper and read the words again.

She let her shoulders drop, was their any point in fighting anymore?

She had lost the battle and yet she continued to fight it. She turned around to see Sora's face etched in pain. Her heart tore right then and she dropped the paper and large tears fell down her face.

"I don't know what to do" she finally whispered.

Both Sora and Riku came over to her and gave her a warm hug, being the three friends they were. Sora chuckled and said, "I will not leave you in the dark Kairi, I will always be there for you, so will Riku".

Naminé nodded from the other side of the barrier, this was not a game for Kairi, she had to fight with herself and eventually gave in what she knew she couldn't have. It was an emotional conflict she had to solve herself, she done the right thing and had finally let Sora go.

From the scene of the friends Naminé turned down the alley of Twilight Town and stepped back in slight fear as she saw a dark hooded figure approach her with a brisk step and an angry stance.

It came closer and closer and Naminé put her hand to her chest, her eyes going wide when the hooded figure ripped back his cloak and revealed the angry expression of Roxas.

She knew he still blamed her, he loathed, despised her.

He summoned both his keyblades and held them up threateningly and snarled, "I still blame you Naminé, you ruined me, messed with my mind saying that Sora was a good person".

His cerulean eyes gazed over tho the friends on the beach and snorted before shouting savagely,

"You took all that away from me".

Roxas swept his arm that was clutching Oathkeeper and the scene changed and Naminé saw Roxas, Axel and Xion sitting on the clock tower.

She felt her heart throb painfully in her chest and she whispered, "it was for the better Roxas, we made everything right again".

Roxas' eyes flashed before sweeping Oathkeeper again and Naminé saw Xion stand before Roxas and take her hood off revealing Sora's face. The fight that Roxas had to endure fighting his friend, and how Xion died right there and then in his arms.

Roxas was going red and Naminé knew she had to calm him down, she had to bring harmony to the blonde and his fractured heart.

As Roxas swung Oblivion this time, he showed Naminé the betrayal he carried out. His biggest regret, turning his back on Axel.

Naminé blinked back her tears as she watched the fight against Riku and Roxas and Roxas lost. He was a tortured boy, haunted by these memories everyday. Trying to battle with a broken, shattered heart, that all the Nobodies had desperately worked for.

She held her hands out in front of her and pleaded, "I know it hurts Roxas, but at the end of every dark tunnel there is a light".

Roxas scowled then spat, "Well my tunnel led to a dead end".

Naminé felt pain and sorrow rise in her chest, surpassing that of fear and anxiousness. She needed to soothe his broken soul, though she might do it here, doesn't mean that the real tortured and broken Roxas would take heed of her calm words.

She only guessed that Axel could do that.

All Kairi could do was watch Naminé try to fix a fractured boy with her light. She was blinded and then there was no more.

* * *

Demyx yelped out in fear and swung his Sitar around. He didn't mean to hit Zexion, but what the hell had happened to him. This had gotten the Mohawk boy scared and utterly downright confused.

As Zexion lunged again Demyx tried to do the runner. But his Sitar was leaden and he never realised how heavy it had been.

He dropped it to the shattered ocean tiles and Zexion stopped his eyes going back to their normal blue hue.

"You need to be unafraid Demyx" Zexion said in a lowered voice, "Don't be who others want you to be, you are the fool Demyx. Listen to that side of you that makes you impulsive, embrace it".

Zexion disappeared and Demyx stuttered out his puzzlement and picked up his small piece of paper again and read it. More words appeared and Demyx smiled at the words that appeared,

They matched him exactly.

_Impulse_

_Blind to the truth_

_Childlike_

_Pure and uncorrupt _

He knew what Zexion meant, these were a part of him that nobody liked about him. But being his other half is what made him make everybody feel better. Everybody had hearts, he knew it.

They weren't Nobodies without hearts.

Picking up his Sitar Demyx began to hum to himself and wandered down the path suddenly feeling incredibly lighter and more determined to be himself.

* * *

"_**He got it at least, The Fool is wise after all"**_

* * *

Roxas saw Oathkeeper and Oblivion appear on the ground a few feet away from him, he raced through the Neoshadows to get them and swung them around expertly.

When he saw Riku appear Roxas didn't dare attack him.

If he was re-living this horrible nightmare he would do the runner and run right back to Axel.

_Traitor_

He fought with the Neoshadows clearing a path when Riku came down and fought with him this time. As Roxas readied himself to bolt there was an ear splitting shout that froze to the bone.

"STOP"!

Roxas was surprised to see the heartless disintegrate in a roar of fire and he felt his heart drop to his feet when he saw Axel stride into the square.

Suddenly Riku disappeared in a wisp of black smoke and Roxas whispered, "Axel, I'm so-"

Axel held up his hand silencing the blonde before looking back up his green eyes full of loathe and disgust. "You never listened Roxas, time after time you let me down, hurt me more times imaginable, you so oblivious to the world around you".

Roxas bit his lip feeling a searing wash of pain overcome him like Axel had just thrown molten lava all over him.

"You never cared what I went through for you Roxas" Axel sneered, "And now you expect to come back and say sorry and make it feel all better"?

Roxas didn't reply and he heard their lat words echo throughout the dark square,

"_No one would miss me"_

"_That's not true, I would"._

Axel's last hurt and broken words that Roxas had not heard and he fought back a flood of tears. He held his keyblades loosely, if Axel didn't want to be with him after this, Roxas had no point in living again, there was no point without Axel".

He had been a traitor, especially to those who loved him most.

Roxas wanted to run away and hide, but he forced himself to look at Axel who dropped the smirk his face chalky and expressionless.

His green eyes seemed to big to fit in his head and the purple teardrop tattoos under his eyes seemed two times bigger.

Then Roxas stepped back as another roar of fire erupted out and Axel held his chakrams. He held one up, still without an expression and gestured Roxas forward. Asking for the last fight.

"NO"!

The shout ripped from Roxas' chest.

He threw his Keyblades onto the wet ground the rain still pelting him, they clattered with a clang and lie still.

Roxas turned around and exclaimed angrily, "I will not fight you Axel, I will never hurt you again".

He started to walk over the stones, he had taken barely three steps before he felt an enormous pain at the back of his head and he fell forward on to his hands.

The force caused his nose to bleed and Roxas could still feel the teeth clattering in his mouth.

With a hand to his face, Roxas saw Axel holding his chakram out flat side that he had used to ram Roxas in the back of the head.

He still didn't smirk as Roxas staggered up and he dropped his chakram and Roxas whispered,

"What do I have to do Axel"?

* * *

"_**You are the Hanged Man Roxas, he sacrificed himself for you, maybe you need to do the same".**_

* * *

**Gahhh that was 14 pages and I still didn't get everybody done 0.o**

**Man I tell you, I had the music going and my tarot books out for three days trying to get this the way I liked it. 4 times I rewrote this chapter and arghhh I don't think I have been so furious at trying to write before. **

**Man, first time for everything I guess.**

**Anyway I wrote this chapter, so now for part II. I know vaguely what I'm going to write about the remaining characters. And Yes Luxord is insane at the moment, that's why he is torturing everybody with their secrets and fears.**

**He sees it as a game…**

**So if you liked or didn't like review and let me know. It what I like best (:**

**Anyway I will be seeing everybody again when I put up chapter 20 (:**

**Peace out**


	20. Luxord's Game Part II

**Hello everybody… So sorry for the late update… **

**Anyway, I did read that Luxord uses Tarot Cards… Except, the cards Wheel of Fortune and Judgement have been replaced by Fair Game and the Joker…**

**It may not seem like that in the game when you fight him… **

**Anyway, I was still horribly blocked by writing the second part of the story… But I will write myself out of this wall… Gahhh, I'm just so tired of being stuck…**

**Anyway here is chapter 20 Luxord's Game Part II**

**

* * *

**

**Balanced judgement exists. Justice will be served. Lawsuits won. Desire to further education. Eliminate excess baggage that is being carried around. **

**Truth. You need to know and speak the truth and perceive it in the words and deeds of others. Be fair and just with all and you will soon be able to detect dishonesty in yourself and others. Learn the rules that govern what you are involved with. **

_**Justice**_

Xaldin pursed his lips as he turned around viewing the card that had sprung up in front of him. An eerie wind whipped at his hair and he gazed around the dark abyss until the ground underneath him began to crumble.

Light seeped in through the darkness and as if the darkness was a wall, large pieces began to break away revealing white wall underneath.

As more and more fell away Xaldin was able to recognise the features from the Castle That Never Was.

He narrowed his eyes when he found himself perched upon his throne in Where Nothing Gathers. Around him he saw the Superior, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion. They all sat there motionless and Xaldin realised that Xigbar was nowhere to be found.

All was silent around him and Xaldin looked up when a dark portal in the centre of the room billowed to life.

From the darkness of black and purple Xigbar appeared, each of his hands held another person. Young adults by the looks of them, one was smaller with vivid electric blue hair and the other with erratic spikes the colour of blood.

From the front of the room, Xemnas sneered at the two and waved his hand in front of them.

_Isa_

_Lea_

The blue haired one, namely called Isa averted his eyes refusing to look at anybody. Lea, however, he glared at everybody with smouldering green eyes.

Xemnas rose in his seat and he addressed the boys in his deep monotonous voice.

"Everything you know is gone. Your life is nothing but mere memories. You are without hearts, you are Nobodies."

He watched the two with a careful eye before he added, "Your names will no longer matter within these ranks. This is Organisation 13".

He lowered his eyes to the small figure of the boy Isa and he demanded him forward, Isa stumbled over his feet looking briefly to his friend before he stared up at Xemnas with hard yellow eyes. "You are no longer Isa" Xemnas resumed in his smooth voice, "You will be known from now on as Saix."

"Hang on a minute" the other boy demanded, his eyes widened slightly and his hand clasped over the spot where his heart would have resided before he added, "You can't take away his name, his name is-."

The blue headed boy spun around and hissed at him to be quiet and succumbing to the order of Xemnas the newly baptised Saix stood there awkwardly in the centre of the room and the defiant redhead was pushed forward and snorted away any remarks Xemnas said before the Superior said, "Your name will be Axel."

"Axel" the boy snorted, "What sort of name is that?"

He had been a smartass from the start, Xaldin reminisced as he walked down the hallway. He paused in his tracks when he heard his name being called and he saw Xigbar come down the hallway with a smirk on his face. He strode up to the Whirlwind Lancer and said, "Guess what?"

Xaldin rolled his eyes and he said in a slight impatient voice, "What do you want Xigbar? I do not have the time to be squandering talking to you." Xigbar stood there with the ignorant smirk on his face before he retorted, "Xemnas has said that you have to be Axel's mentor, teach him the ranks of the Organisation."

Xaldin felt his shoulders drop under the burden of the order Xemnas had bestowed and he said in a soft voice, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Xigbar shook his head "I'm not joking, the kid seems to have a lot of talent, you know under all the smartass and defiant attitudes." He turned heel and said with a simple flick of his hand over his shoulder, "Have fun Xaldin."

This had what it had come down to and Xaldin could only curse under his breath.

* * *

"Hey kid", Xaldin walked into the Grey room and saw the slouched, hunched up figure of Axel. His face was hidden and all that was visible were the dramatic spikes that posed as his hair.

Axel didn't reply and Xaldin sighed standing in front of him, "Do not ignore me Axel, I have been ordered by the Superior to show you what there is to know about Organisation 13, you-."

Xaldin frowned when Axel snapped his head up and snarked, "I do not care old man, what makes you think I want any of this?" His gaze was hard before he added in a short snide voice, "Get a bloody haircut… hippie."

Xaldin bit back his angry remark and said in a simple smooth voice, "Axel, if you are not willing to learn, you will be killed within days of joining this Organisation."

Axel looked up and he smirked, "What is there to do? Everything here seems to have no point whatsoever."

His eyes were hard and uncaring and Xaldin knew that he was still trying to comprehend the now hollow space in his chest. He didn't know if he was angry or sad, he could only simply remember.

Xaldin shook his head, "If you do not follow me Axel, I will take it that you would rather die when you are put to work." He turned down the hallway and started to walk down it taking slow deliberate steps. He was satisfied when he heard Axel uncurl himself and the soft footsteps were heard following behind him.

…

Axel had been a good student, quick to learn and his fighting skills even soon surpassed those of Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer had been praised for his incredible effort; Axel quickly became a favourite assassin for Xemnas.

The only thing that had crumbled was the friendship between Saix and Axel.

Saix became cold, hard and uncaring. He became the assistant to Xemnas and Axel indulged himself in his work, once he became good enough to fight solo he was hardly ever seen around the castle.

…

The white castle began to crumble around Xaldin once again and the Lancer spun around in quick circles when he heard the soft voice of Luxord ring out through the darkness.

"_**Always the loyal one Xaldin, you didn't like Axel when he turned out the way he did. Before he went… **_

There was a low chuckle

"_**Before he went- traitor… But always on the inside you were always so proud of him."**_

There was another laugh and everything went bright and silent. Xaldin recognised the Beast's castle. But it was no longer dark, it was white and beautiful.

Something he despised.

He looked around and from the shadows of the trees; he saw a familiar shade of red. The minute his eyes set on Axel, everything went dark and Xaldin was overcome with feelings of anger and betrayal. Axel had been one of the reasons why the Organisation fell.

But could Xaldin bring himself to take out justice to something he created?

But when he thought that, he was struck with another thought, Axel hadn't been the one to kill him. It had been Sora.

Axel had been the demise of many, but not to Xaldin.

"_**Will Xaldin do it; will he fight somebody who didn't even betray him? Or will he fight because he brought down his comrades?**_

"_**Come on Xaldin, I'm waiting, will you destroy somebody when you are still too stubborn to admit that you are still too proud of him?"**_

"_Justice, Justice, loyal to only the Organisation."_

The words echoed around Xaldin's head and he looked up to see the illusion of Axel longing on an angelic statue.

He was no angel, he had done many bad things but Xaldin didn't have the conscience to hurt something he had ultimately created.

His hands dropped and he said softly, "I will not fight you Axel, still after all these years, I still see you as my student."

"_**I knew it, break down that cold barrier Xaldin, I dare you."**_

Xaldin sighed, "After all these years Axel, I had never once told you that I had been proud of you. That was the one emotion I remembered when I was with you, feeling proud."

Xaldin felt like a fool and he turned his back away on the illusion.

"_**Oh I love these games, I never knew everybody had such deep memories or fears they didn't want to live, Xaldin is down and now I have something against him."**_

* * *

Zexion looked through his veil of indigo hair at the place where he was put in. He shook his head in the void muttering to himself, "Oh Luxord, why are you doing this to everybody"?

Placing his fingers on his chin Zexion looked up as a card flew up in front of him and smirked as he read upon it.

_**The Magician**_

**This is creative power. Take opportunities. You have the ability to use the power the gods have given you and make your dreams real. High organisational skills are also suggested. **

**As an illusionist and master of sleight of hand, The Magician can display great manual dexterity.**

Zexion looked around the sight before him, he stand in none other than Hollow Bastion. The large Borough stands before him and he flicked back his fringe and looked around unsure of what Luxord was doing to him.

All around him in the Borough Nobodies had just fallen unconscious and lie there motionless, but there must have been terrible struggle for them for what they have endured.

All around him he saw Nobodies he knew, right up onto Roxas.

Was he the one to do this? An eerie smoke filled the courtyard and Zexion saw a small silhouette appear through the smoke.

As it cleared away Zexion stepped back when he saw a smaller version of himself.

It was Ienzo.

The small boy stood there in the smoke watching Zexion with wide, sad blue eyes. He pointed to all the motionless figures around him and whispered in a voice that Zexion could only just hear, "You helped Zexion, you helped make this happen."

"_**Oh aren't children just adorable? Don't you agree Zexion? They make you feel emotions, what is the one that you will get?**_

_**That's right… Guilt, Remorse oh and I can't decide."**_

"You can't be real" Zexion murmured, "You don't exist; you are just of the past."

Ienzo's eyes went dark and he said, "You made this happen, now you blame me, I see you fighting to be _me _again."

The child stood there in his oversized lab coat and folded his arms across his chest. Zexion was momentarily stumped, the child, -no Ienzo- _no _himself, had a point.

Zexion was the one to throw it all away, destroy who he was and now fight so hard to get it all back.

Little Ienzo smirked, gazing up and down at Zexion and said in his soft childish voice, "It was _your fault,_ you threw it all away. I'm not giving it back to you easy Zexion; I have a price that you have to pay."

Zexion frowned and Ienzo pointed around the smoke to all the unmoving Nobodies. "You hate everybody in the Organisation, so it would be so easy to kill everybody here."

Zexion froze in his tracks at the massive task and he jumped slightly when his beloved Lexicon appeared in his hands and glimmered with the magic.

He didn't hate people; there was some he would kill but not _everybody_.

Ienzo saw his hesitation and laughed in his childish laugh, "Go on Zexion, you will have everything back, just kill these Nobodies and your torture will be over."

He walked through the smoke and cleared it away then said in a mischievous voice, "How about we start with this one?"

Zexion's chest clenched when he saw the smooth, white face of Demyx.

In that moment there, Zexion totally forgot that this was an illusion and he panicked. He glared at Ienzo and said, "You are doing this on purpose!"

Ienzo blinked his large blue eyes and said, "You do hate them don't you? You cant possibly like them or-" his eyes flickered to Demyx, "or _love _them perhaps? Tsk tsk, Zexion it is usually you that remarks that you Nobodies do not have a heart, so why do you hesitate?"

Zexion looked back to the still Demyx, then jumped briefly when he stirred,

He was alive.

Zexion choked on his words and Ienzo laughed his laugh that sounded much more like a demon. "How about I drop the killing of the rest of the Nobodies and get you to kill him instead?"

Zexion's grip on his lexicon faltered slightly and he thought to himself desperately, _"Can I do it? Should I do it?"_

He looked back to the sneering little boy that was once himself and he said, "Why do you ask?"

Ienzo shrugged, "You are a magician, you do whatever you want with your powers, I just want to see if you can use them for what they really are." He walked around Demyx closer to Zexion, "You want your dreams of being a Nobody again, its what the Tarot is talking about. Can you utilise your powers to receive your dreams?"

Zexion couldn't think right but his mind jerked when Ienzo whispered harshly, "Do it Zexion."

"_**Can you do it Zexion?"**_

Zexion looked to Demyx and the little Ienzo and was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that he remembered as anger.

"No!" he shouted, right at the little Ienzo. "Who are you to dictate the way I choose to live, you cannot sway my path by filling my head with your demonic ways that is your way, not mine."

His book flipped open and Zexion summoned a large spell of darkness and aimed it right at the little Ienzo who dodged away and shrieked in his child voice, "You are foolish Zexion; it will be this that will kill you."

"You are wrong" Zexion shouted and he summoned another one and it hit Ienzo. He was engulfed in blue and black flames and he screamed in pain and terror.

"Your fault Zexion, your fault."

When his former self was killed off, Zexion dropped his book which landed heavily onto the concrete and fell to his knees grasping his head, "What have I done."

"_**Oh you always amuse me Zexion, stop making me laugh so hard."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vexen glared at the darkness around him, inside his mind whirled with possibilities. If this was indeed Luxord, he would most certainly be playing some sort of ridiculous game.

"_**Oh such a spoilsport, I don't like you."**_

The darkness all whipped at Vexen and nearly made him tumble off balance. The darkness fell away in large pieces, making the ground beneath Vexen rumble.

"_**I don't want to play with you; I'm just going to show you how it is … you grouch."**_

Vexen recognised his laboratory, everything was black and mute. His eyes were drawn to a small piece of paper underneath a glass beaker. He walked over and pulled it over and his sharp, ice green eyes read the paper.

**The Hermit**

**Is a lone figure, walking through the darkness carrying the light. The light can be a great burden but is also a great gift. **

**The Hermit is a quiet, contemplative card. While others rush around and shout, he sits quietly alone and thinks. He goes deep within to reach wisdom. **

**The Hermit is a careful planner, never rushing into anything. Yet when he does act he does so all the more effectively, applying the results of his contemplation to overcome previously insurmountable obstacles.**

"_**Reverse, reverse the card."**_

Vexen dropped the paper when everything in his lab rumbled and a large card of the Hermit appeared in front of it. It pictured an old man, in a cloak with a staff and a lamp. It flipped upside down and reversed and Luxord's voice whispered out

"_**If this is reversed it indicates excessive isolation and withdrawal, refusal to cooperate or be involved with others."**_

The card was suddenly ripped up and the pieces obscured Vexen's vision. Through the black pieces Vexen heard laughter, something he hardly recognised.

"_**I will show you how it is, old man."**_

The pieces of card fluttered to the ground and disintegrated, Vexen recognised the grey room. He knew everybody used that room as a place to hang out and talk to one another. But he never had the time to speak to the other abominations. He didn't like most members of the Organisation and tried his best to disappear and escape.

In the illusion he saw Axel, closely shadowed by Roxas.

There were Xigbar, Demyx and Luxord standing in a group, Larxene and Marluxia sat on a nearby lounge.

Zexion was on an armchair indulged in a book and Saix was staring aimlessly out of the window.

"Oh what about Vexen?" remarked Axel in his oozing sarcastic voice, Roxas smirked and looked up at him with his large blue eyes glinting when he said, "He is such a grouchy old man."

Demyx nodded, "Yeah it's no wonder he has no friends, he spends all that time in his lab, I don't know why, none of his stupid experiments work anyway."

Axel laughed, "Like the replica project, which was a dead end attempt." Xigbar chuckled "It isn't really nice to talk about other members behind their backs, but I think Vexen might be an exception, he is hardly in this Organisation, never does work, never does missions."

"Now, now Xigbar" said a cold voice from behind the group, "I hardly see you doing anything valuable towards this Organisations welfare either." Saix stood behind them with his yellow eyes gleaming menacingly, Xigbar waved him away and said, "Oh shut up Saix, I go on my missions, hell I even bet Demyx does more constructive work than what Vexen does."

"Yay I'm praised" Demyx cheered and Saix shook his head and murmured, "Well you might have a valid point 2, but next time, do not compare him to 9". He turned around and went back to walk towards the window and Xigbar called out after him, "Fine, Zexion or even Xemnas does more work than what he does."

Saix didn't reply.

Vexen didn't like most of the members congregated, but what was said hurt him incredibly. Did the others really think of him that way? Even Saix?

The irritation grew as Vexen felt more and more hurt.

He heard Luxord laugh cruelly;

"_**See why I chose the Hermit for you Vexen, by isolating yourself; you are not respected in the Organisation. Hell, you even have the lowest throne."**_

Luxord disappeared in a flash and Vexen found himself alone in the silence, but after that illusion it was quickly becoming his enemy.

* * *

"_**You may be the worst traitor, why Roxas doesn't even stack up against what you did, look at you, what can I choose for you… The worst possible way, oh, I think I know, I will frighten you, show you what the Organisation can do together."**_

Marluxia whirled around; he didn't know where he was. One moment there was chaos in Port Royal now he was in void.

Suddenly the ground beneath him rumbled and a large tower erupted out. It was a lone tower, dirt and rubble fell away as it broke away from the earth.

Marluxia watched with wide eyes as the top of the tower shook violently, then from the blackness above, a large bolt of lightning hit it. There was a deafening crack and the whole tower burst into bright orange flames.

A small piece of burnt paper fell into Marluxia's hand and he couldn't help but read the words upon it.

**The Tower symbolises the end of the current state.**

**It does not necessarily promise the birth of something new. If badly aspected this can be the worst card of the Tarot deck. The Tower always indicates upheaval, possibly chaos, loss and destruction. Its effects are never pleasant and can be painful. **

**The lightning cannot be avoided; the destruction it brings is inevitable. Attempt to survive and rebuild. **

**The Tower brings sudden, severe change.**

The tower rumbled dangerously and the stones holding it up gave way and started to crumble. Marluxia threw his hands up in front of his face; the falling tower fell millimetres in front of him taking away the darkness with it.

Marluxia was consumed by white. He dropped his hands and saw that he was in Castle Oblivion.

But where he was standing was against the wall.

In front of him was the Organisation.

Marluxia cowered against the wall and he heard the voice of Luxord,

"_**Look at all the faces you knowingly betrayed Marluxia, everybody here loves to get some sort of revenge upon you. You were the death of many and a main contribution to the eventual downfall of Organisation 13.**_

Marluxia saw the hard angry faces of Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Larxene and not to mention the faces that he tried to overthrow, Xemnas, Saix, Axel. He stood straight and said right to the other members, "Oh it wasn't only just me that tried to overthrow the Organisation. What about the dirty little pact that Zexion found out about Axel and Saix?" His smartass remark went unheard and Luxord whispered,

"_**Are you frightened Marluxia, imagine the faces when everybody is reunited, what trouble will ensure after that?"**_

For the first time, Marluxia felt a tiny glimmer of fear grip him, will the others let that go or will they revolt against him and toss him out just like they will to Xemnas. Nobody wanted to find Xemnas, he suddenly thought.

What would they do?

Luxord laughed cruelly and whispered, _**"How about you run Marluxia, run away like you should have."**_

As Marluxia obeyed, The Organisation followed and Luxord glimpsed into the future and smiled as he saw Marluxia running. _**"Oh you better do that in real life Marluxia, because that is what is exactly going to happen, when everybody revolts."**_

* * *

Riku read a small slip of paper at it foot when a large card spun around and said in large dark letters

_Strength_

**Does not just refer to physical strength, it also means emotional and spiritual strength. It is the Strength to do what is right in the face of opposition. Strength to defy convention and authority. **

**Strength does not have to be used directly. It can be inner strength that supports one in the face of attacks on what they hold dear. Whilst all around are co-operating in their own oppression, the person of Strength remains true to their beliefs.**

Riku dropped the paper and in front of him stood three black hooded figures. He had no idea who they were but something inside of him urged him to go forward and start pulling back the hoods.

He walked forward and pulled back the first hood and saw jet black hair fall from underneath.

Xion.

She gazed up at him with sad blue eyes then they were directed to the second figure.

Riku was hesitant and he sidestepped to the other figure and done the same. Tousled golden locks fell down and Roxas' angry eyes glared at him as the figure took a step back.

Riku stepped back unsure of what to do with his predicament and Xion whispered, "Who is the other person Riku, take back the hood and see who it is."

Riku didn't want to listen but his feet were compelled to walk forward to the other hooded figure.

Half of his mind reeled and he was overcome with the thought, What if it was Xemnas or somebody like that?

His hand reached out and when his hand gripped the fabric he closed his eyes and ripped the hood back.

Slowly he opened his eyes and he was surprised by the sight of the bright eyes of Sora. What was Sora doing with Xion and Roxas?

In his mind, his little voice echoed smugly, "You forget that they are both part of him Riku, both whom you took to their doom."

Riku was hit with that blow and then the room around him went dark and rain started to bucket down.

Riku didn't get wet though despite the rain, he stood there with three people he had let down in his life and a predicament he didn't know what to do with.

Suddenly through the mist he saw another shape appear and solidify and a long cloak fell out onto the dark ground.

The silver haired boy spun around and he recognised none other than DiZ.

He laughed in his deep monotonous voice and Riku growled "What do you want DiZ?" his voice came out incredibly unhappy and the red-clad man laughed again and said, "oh Riku, do you see what is front of you?"

Riku glanced back in front of him to the three figures in front of him, three people that were Sora one way or another. All people he had let down and ultimately killed them.

DiZ walked towards him and said, "Oh so you do know what is going on here Riku, you already feel the guilt that you should have."

He didn't say anything and DiZ continued, "how about I break it down and ask, out of these three" he gestured to Xion, Roxas and Sora, "Which one will you hurt or kill again?"

Protesting, Riku spun around to gaze at DiZ and said in a cold voice, "I will not resort to that again; I do not want to hurt anybody again." He said that in a determined tone but it was easily wavered when DiZ laughed, "well when we come down to it Riku, Xion is already dead, it's between Roxas and Sora… after this fight who will be one to fail and fall?"

He walked around Riku in a tight circle and was left with a puzzled and panicking Riku. He wondered desperately, 'would what happen to Roxas and the others'? Would they all rebel or would Sora, being the Keyblade Hero fall'?

His mind whirled with the horrible possibilities and DiZ walked around him again still chuckling to himself more so.

The silver haired boy didn't know what to do and he stammered "You aren't real, you left, you died at the castle." He stepped back from the man and DiZ said chuckling, "So you got Strength? Do you have the strength to endure what will happen Riku?" it was a hard question to answer.

"You are growing weak Riku, any other strengths you have are failing, and if this mission fails you will be at fault and you will watch everybody die."

"_**Wow I didn't know I could do that, the future wasn't supposed to do that."**_

**

* * *

**

Sora yelped in fear when the card spun around and he saw the Grim Reaper haunting his mind.

_Death, death _was repeated over and over again and he didn't know what to do.

A tiny piece of paper flew into his face and Sora caught it, it only had two words upon it, nothing else.

**Death=Change**

Sora dropped the slip of paper when the card fell away and he recognised a dark room with an intricately tiled floor.

He walked around it and he saw Roxas instead of himself. The blonde was standing right up flanked by Axel and the girl he now knew as Xion.

_Roxas_

Sora frowned and then spun around when he heard footfalls echo around the dark cavern. He spun around and saw a hooded black figure walking towards him. He didn't need to know who it was.

Roxas pulled back the hood and his golden spikes fell in front of his face and his dark sapphire eyes bore into Sora's powder blue. "Are you ready to give it up Sora?" he asked and Sora said defiantly, "Give what up Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head and chuckled, "You need to accept that you will not be the hero this time Sora." The brunette frowned and he spat, "I _am _the Hero, Roxas, I always have been, what makes this time any different?"

Roxas' eyes flashed and he said in a dangerous voice, "The problem is not yours to solve Sora, you have been rendered useless. You know that you cannot do this, yet you continue to fight it."

Sora growled deep in his throat, Roxas was right. But Sora was the Hero, the Keyblade's chosen one. One of the only one's. He liked it that way; he didn't want to hand it over to somebody else, especially to a Nobody, _his _Nobody.

The thought of Roxas being the Hero this time hit home hard.

Tears stung Sora's eyes and Roxas said in a cold emotionless voice, "How about we fight on it, this time I assure you that I will not lose."

Instantaneously Sora had his Keyblade and Roxas had his two.

Roxas ran towards him and Sora twisted away and flung his Keyblade up as Roxas' Oathkeeper swung down hard.

This time, the blonde was fighting for a full out reason, Sora knew who it was and he did not want to give his title.

Sora kicked up his leg and caught Roxas off guard. The blonde landed on his back heavily and Sora heard the breath get knocked out of him.

Sora got up to two full feet and said, "I never said I was going to fight and let you win anyway Roxas."

Roxas growled and turned his head away as Sora plunged his Keyblade down. It clanged against the tiles uselessly and Roxas slipped under his feet and swung his Keyblade's around in the air and said, "You know you have to do better than that Sora."

The two raced back towards each other again and the Keyblade's crashed together and sparks flew.

Neither one was going to back down.

Sora held off against the two Keyblade's and he said, trying not to let the exertion and strain show in his voice, "Why do you insist on being better than me Roxas? You are the Nobody, you cannot be the Hero of the Keyblade, just because you possess two does not mean you are stronger than me."

"I am stronger than you" Roxas shouted twisting away and bounding back over the tiles. He stood quite a distance away and he added, "you are far too kind, gentle and weak for your own good Sora, you are especially weak in my eyes, it has been me that has accomplished this far, I am the one with the Keyblade, you do not'.

He leapt right up into the air and Sora mimicked the move and the two boys clashed together in mid air. They put all their force into the Keyblade's but Roxas was an experienced fighter, knowing how to fight strongly with both arms.

His right arm clashed with Sora but his left arm swung around in a loop and he clutched Oblivion tightly and swung it back around and knocked Sora away with it. He hit Sora down and from the air Sora landed with a massive crash into the tiles. Roxas landed neatly on his feet and he walked over to Sora who struggled up to his hands.

Roxas kicked away Sora's Keyblade and Sora looked up at Roxas, his head was going cloudy. He was weak and tired and this didn't help.

He had lost.

Roxas stared down at him and Sora put his head back down onto the tiles and saw that tiny piece of paper.

_Death=Change_

Was it really time for a change, let Roxas finally hold the reins for this mission?

Sora sighed defeated and he murmured softly, "Alright, you win Roxas."

Much to his surprise he was helped up and Roxas whispered, "Thankyou Sora."

* * *

The blue light erupted around everybody and then disappeared giving way to the black darkness again.

At the lack of light everybody, Nobodies and Heroes alike opened their bleary eyes.

When they realised where they were, everybody got up at the same time but all the reactions were totally different and out of character.

Riku got up quickly and gazed at Sora fearfully and helped him up checking him over critically, "Are you ok?"

Kairi jumped up and launched herself at the two boys and cried, "I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I will leave you alone, I promise."

The heroes glanced at each other and Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked at his hands, then they all looked up when there was another cry.

"Zexyyyy, I'm so sorry, I-am-so-sorry." Demyx scrambled to his feet and launched himself at Zexion and the smaller indigo haired magician said in a frantic voice, "Demyx, Oh my god, I must apologise as well, I couldn't do it, I simply couldn't."

Vexen got up to his feet and glared at everybody, "I hate you all so much, I do contribute to the Organisation's welfare, I work more than what Demyx, Zexion or what Xemnas does."

Xigbar sprung up with his hands raised and he said, "I got the bastard, I finally got him." Xaldin and Lexaeus got up and equally looked uncomfortable and Marluxia scrambled up against the wall gazing at everybody in a frightened way.

Everybody looked at one another and Demyx said, "What are we all talking about."

Zexion gripped his chin, "We must have had troubling visions that made all of us panic and realise our fears or repressed memories."

Everybody bit their lips and then there was a cry of fury echoing throughout the dark buildings.

"That's Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed and there was the sound of running footsteps and Roxas appeared looking incredibly angry and distressed.

He hit his fists against the wall, he held Oblivion and he threw it hard at the ground. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT" he shouted furiously, "Why does everybody blame me?" he hit the wall again and then realised he was being watched.

His eyes blazed and he said angrily "Don't look at ME!"

He stomped off against another wall and everybody was unsure of what to ask what happened.

Then there was a chuckle from the shadows and the amused voice of Xigbar said, "Lookie here fellow Nobodies, look who I found."

All eyes were reverted to the Free Shooter and from the Shadows he pulled a dazed but rather proud looking Luxord out.

He smiled at everybody and flashed his brilliant white teeth, "Morning all, did you like my game? I found it fun; did any of you find it fun?"

He got no response and Luxord pouted, "It's always like that isn't it?"

* * *

**There we go, most parts are rushed I admit but there was nothing else I could think of. But that's my writers block pulled down and hopefully I will be updating regularly again (: **

**So pretty please leave reviews again :P and if you need me to answer any questions, you will find me on Silhouettes (: and don't hesitate to leave me a message…**

**Until next time **

**Jess xX**


	21. Lightning Decisions

**Hello everybody, Chapter 21 is here… I am working double time between this Story and my other story Silhouettes. I try to get updates done within a week but it is a little difficult when I am being pressured :P My life consists of work and fan fiction all novels aside…**

**Anyway, this chapter flowed rather smoothly when I started it and flowed right up until the last line. I didn't even need to think of what to write.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that may pop up…**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Everybody glared at a pouting, dazed Luxord and Zexion finally spat, "You did all of that-."

"By yourself?" Demyx finished incredulously and Roxas said unhappily, "Why did you do it Luxord?"

The blonde Brit smirked and pulled free of Xigbar, "It is all a game, did you guys not see it?" he glanced to all the clearly unhappy Nobodies and Heroes and added in a sly voice, "Why? Did you see something that you did not like?"

"So you did!" Xigbar replied, "You purposely messed with me and brought up the past best forgotten? And where the hell did all of our weapons go? I had my _guns _back."

Xigbar was not amused and Xaldin said in a cold voice, "playing around with our pasts isn't funny in the slightest Luxord."

"I'll say" spat Roxas, "using my worst memory against me like that, you know I wouldn't be able to cope in it."

Luxord chuckled and flicked his hand but no cards appeared, "You are the one, if I recall, 13, went traitor against us."

Demyx stood beside Roxas and went to his defence, "It wasn't all his fault, Xemnas had parts to play in it as well, he betrayed _us_." Demyx's defiance faltered a little when all eyes were turned on him and that's where Zexion came to the rescue, "Lets not fight, we have much graver issues we must face." His eyes swept over everybody, starting at Marluxia, everybody jumped when the pink haired Nobody exclaimed, "Why do you look at me? I have done nothing wrong!"

"Sure" said Xigbar dryly and Zexion snapped, "Oh enough." He folded his arms and his one visible eye was livid and angry, "If we continue to fight with _each other _we may as well turn back around and leave the Hero to himself, we will remain in the darkness."

"**No**!"

The reply was instantaneous and Zexion saw numerous agitated faces when he mentioned the darkness. Some shuffled their feet and Nobodies like Demyx and Roxas just looked downright horrified.

He pursed his lips and turned on his heels sending one last dark glance to the Hero, known simply as 'Riku'.

The teen was completely white and he averted his eyes to hide the pain he was in. The darkness was eating him alive, before this was over he would be nearly dead or simply put it, - already dead.

Zexion staled down the dark streets and Luxord looked to his new found companions, "What! Is that it?"

Xigbar also cast a look to the silver haired boy and knew that the end was coming faster than what they intended, but they had to hang on, just until they got out of this accursed place.

"_Only one more to go" _he hoped fervently.

He stepped back into line and waved the others over, "Let's go" he rasped and he turned his back and began to walk after Zexion who was already in the distance.

They were nearing the end.

* * *

The darkness was lightening as they passed through the wall of black, as their visions cleared everybody in the wandering group blinked their eyes.

Large buildings surrounded them and Zexion said, "We aren't in Hollow Bastion again are we?"

Everybody shrugged unhelpfully; none of them knew where they were.

It wasn't until Sora looked at his surroundings that he finally recognised it. They were surrounded by large wooden gates, buildings and cobblestone pathways.

This was the place where it began, his whole mission on becoming a Hero.

This was where he had met Donald and Goofy, where he met the first family of Disney Characters. Where he met his friends which now resided in Hollow Bastion.

Traverse Town.

Sora lifted his head and saw all the blank faces and he said in a strong voice, "This is Traverse Town, the Beginning."

He was determined and Zexion chuckled, "The beginning it is not, I see this as a clear ending." He lifted his veiled face to the sky and Vexen retorted in his harsh voice, "Who do you think we will find here Zexion?"

Once again, Roxas found himself highly disappointed when he felt no instant pull to go a certain direction. It was quiet and empty.

As per usual.

He closed his eyes and tried to bite back down his anger and Demyx whispered, walking next to him, "Don't worry Roxas, Zexion said we are nearly at the end of this stupid mission, just wait and see."

Mo matter the situation, Demyx always found a way to smile and turn things around to ways he preferred, even though sometimes they didn't go his way. He was a good person to turn to when you were a sour person like Roxas.

They all separated around a large courtyard and walked down two separate flights of stairs before they ended back up with each other.

Zexion thrust a finger to Sora and barked in a harsh voice, "You." Sora jumped and almost cringed under the scrutiny but he kept tall and regarded Zexion with hard eyes.

"You know this place" Zexion added, "You know where to go."

Sora gasped unintentionally when he heard the low cackle of Xigbar, "You led the way 'Hero' Boy." He went to push Sora forward but Xigbar fond his hand instantly restrained and his sharp yellow eye turned to see the smouldering aqua eyes of Riku.

"Don't touch him" the Teen warned in a growling voice gripping Xigbar's hand in a death grip and the older Nobody snarled, his eye glinting mischievously, "Oh what are you going to do huh, kid?"

Riku didn't answer him and Xigbar chuckled and pushed Riku back with the force of his arm which sent the teen stumbling. He pulled his hand away and said more so to himself, "thought so."

Kairi was there to help Riku first and she said in a hot voice, "Don't worry Riku, they will get what is coming to them, don't let them bully you." Her large dark eyes flashed and Sora said stomping over, "They shouldn't treat us like that, we are helping them get out of the darkness and look what it is doing to you." Sora's forehead creased into a large frown and Riku said through grit teeth, "Don't let them see a weakness Sora, leave us and go lead the way."

Sora hesitated and Riku growled, "Go! Before the short one schemes something and turns _everybody _against us."

Sora obeyed and Riku leant against Kairi, he stared into the back of the shorter Nobody and just instinctively knew that _he _would be the one to come up with something to get rid of everybody that got in his way, Hero or Nobody. He had to make sure he wouldn't let that happen.

Roxas counted two large gates they had walked through; he saw the shadows looming above them and drew his arms around his chest until they hurt. They had walked around for a while before there was a reaction from none other than Marluxia.

The pink haired Nobody stopped in his tracks and pointed to a west direction and said, "Go that way, Keyblade Wielder."

Sora frowned and spun around spitting, "I do have a name."

The brunette did not wait for an answer and looked in the direction that Marluxia was pointing and saw a solid wooden wall. There was no gate and Sora knew to get around to where the Nobody pointed was to go find another two gates.

Sora knew that they couldn't dither around, Riku was growing weaker and the Nobodies could still not be trusted. The slightest twinge of darkness would send them into a crazed frenzy.

They had to be fast.

Roxas eyes wandered up the wooden wall and contemplated how hard it would be to run up it. Hell, he had run up a building when fighting the bastard Riku. A ten foot wall wouldn't be any different.

His eyes wandered upwards and saw the dark, contrasted grey sky begin to darken with what seemed to be clouds. They turned the sky black and Roxas felt the ground beneath him rumble.

"Oh boy!" Demyx mumbled his eyes also wandering upwards and he said, "Smell that? I know that scent anywhere." His face turned upwards into a smile and Zexion spun around to Demyx before his eyes went up and he snapped, "Oh, not now."

He growled out in frustration and suddenly the heavens just seemed to rip apart and the rain came bucketing down.

Everybody was drenched to the bone within seconds and Roxas looked up through the blonde hair plastered to his face and said, "Would rain indicate something worse?"

Demyx looked to him and said, "What do you mean?"

Roxas sighed pushing the hair from his eyes, "What usually comes with black clouds and a heavy down pour?"

The Melodious Nocturne frowned and said, "Thunder?"

Roxas nodded pursing his lips searching the dark sky then said suddenly, "Which is usually started by-." He didn't finish and he ran as fast as he could whipping Oblivion out and jumping in front of Sora just as a bolt of fluorescent lightning struck down.

Roxas tilted Oblivion upwards and diverted the bolt which struck the cobblestones and left a searing, burning, glowing mark beside Sora.

Everybody seemed to freeze momentarily and Roxas stood straight and Oblivion shone silver from where the lightning hit it.

His face was emotionless and Sora whispered, "You just basically saved my life."

Roxas looked to his other half with dark eyes and scowled, he didn't say anything.

They were all distracted again and looked up on top of the wall when there was a surprised, angry screech and a dark shadow jumped down just as another smack of thunder boomed throughout the sky.

The shadow loomed nearer and there was a grumble from Vexen and Zexion when from the shadows a long slender leg came out.

Then a long, almost cat like body appeared and a tall female appeared. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she regarded everybody, they shone with evil light when she settled upon Roxas and Sora and she said in a sneer:

"_Lightning can strike twice; don't think you are so lucky this time."_

The sky rumbled again and Roxas held out Oblivion standing in a possessive stance. Larxene's eyes were green slits and she hissed and everybody down on the ground swore that the female Nobody had sharp canines.

She jumped forward lithely and Roxas blocked her with his Keyblade and she growled in a hateful voice, "Why do you have your weapon back Blondie? Why can't I summon my knives so I can disembowel you?"

Her words cut through Roxas and he said through grit teeth, "Because unlike you, I never died, I am not crazy."

He pushed Larxene back and he said, "I have a weapon of darkness."

His dark blue eyes bore into Larxene's acid green and the woman hissed again and her eyes darted upwards back towards the skies.

Roxas instantly knew what was going to happen and he done a neat back flip over the cobblestone just as a bolt of lightning struck where he was standing.

Everybody else scattered away and Roxas bit his lip, he felt a light feeling that he was finally able to fight again and at least show off some of his acrobatic skills.

Larxene howled in anger and her hands were thrown forward. More bolts were thrown down and Roxas easily flipped and sidestepped them all the while trying to get closer to the lightning Nobody.

Larxene was consumed by anger and with a screech of frustration sent down a huge thunder bolt. About halfway down it spilt into numerous bolts and cascaded down to Roxas.

Roxas didn't have time to dodge away, instinctively he held up Oblivion and the Keyblade drew the bolts away from him. The whole earth rumbled with the impact, Roxas struggled with the sheer impact.

Oblivion was zapped out of Roxas' hands burning them in the process and the blonde sidestepped as the bolts ceased. He ran towards Larxene and she jumped away screeching like a witch.

Roxas hit up against the wall and pushed off with his feet and darted back across to Larxene and caught her in the tackle. The two Nobodies fell heavily to the ground but Larxene was considerably taller than Roxas and she was being fuelled by adrenaline.

She got to her feet and tossed Roxas back to the wall.

The blonde hit it and a quick flash of pain was all that was seen before Roxas' face turned into a scowl.

Oblivion shone back into his hands and the dark air around Roxas seemed to shine. His sapphire eyes flashed going their initial bright blue.

He seemed to shine with a golden aura.

All the Nobodies seemed to freeze momentarily and Demyx said in a hushed voice, "What is he doing?" Zexion watched with wide eyes, "Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, he commands the light."

Sora heard the explanation and watched Roxas with fascinated terror as the Nobody shook with the power.

Suddenly all around them the darkness of Traverse Town melted away as the light burst from Roxas. The real Traverse Town lie before them.

Roxas shouted out in anger and the golden light spewed from him, Oathkeeper appeared in his other hand and he jumped a few good metres right back to Larxene and knocked clear off her feet.

She screamed out in pain and terror before a buzz of electricity appeared from her hands and knives flew out at Roxas.

The blonde jumped back and knocked them easily aside with his two Keyblade's and he smashed them together.

Sora was reminded how he fought back in his vision in Port Royal; he knew that he had to let Roxas conquer this mission.

Maybe Roxas was better than him. He certainly fought better than him.

Everybody was so overwhelmed in shock and Demyx yelped, "The real world, Roxas destroyed the darkness." He stepped forward and Zexion snapped bringing out his hand and saying in rough voice, "Darkness is Eternal Demyx, Roxas can command the light and his anger bought it forward and took us out of the darkness."

Roxas was still glowing against a halo of light and Larxene summoned back her Kunai and hurled them again, they glowed blue with the electricity. Roxas deflected most of them but he stumbled slightly when one got him in the arm.

It wasn't anywhere near fatal but it gave Larxene one crucial moment to dart forward and knock the smaller blonde right off his feet.

Roxas' Keyblade's fell away from him and Larxene kicked Oathkeeper away. She shrieked, "Who do you think you are? The Hero?"

Her mouth turned mocking and she raised her last knife ready to plunge down.

Roxas yelled out in anger and he turned his head and flung out his leg, it hit Larxene in the side and she was momentarily knocked off balance and Roxas had Oblivion in his hands.

Once two hands gripped the darkness Keyblade, the light shimmered away and the darkness swept back in enveloping everybody. Larxene's knives instantly vanished again and all she saw was Roxas running towards her.

One hit from that Keyblade sent her flying; she hit the wall with a thud. She lie still for a moment, momentarily stunned.

When her hands came out and she looked at the Nobodies, her green eyes were no longer slits but they were narrowed. She hobbled to her feet and said in a deathly soft voice, "You haven't been using magic like I taught you Blondie" she smirked.

Roxas dropped his Keyblade and started to sway. The colour drained from his face and Larxene chuckled falling back against the wall and she said in her sharp tone, "You fight well, you fight like an assassin. I suppose Axel taught you well."

Roxas stumbled backwards and was caught by Demyx and Sora, the Nocturne said in an awed voice, "Roxas you made the darkness go away for a little bit, you made everybody see the real world."

Roxas looked totally dazed and Kairi said from next to Sora, "I saw the sunlight, the blue sky" her large blue eyes sparkled with longing and Sora said, "Wont I give to be back out in the sunlight, back on the Islands lounging on the Beach."

Demyx pursed his lips and Roxas pulled his arm away from Sora and said in a dark voice, "What I would give to watch the sun set upon the clock tower in Twilight Town, have everything back to normal."

His eyes lowered and he sighed in a heavy voice, "But then again nothing was normal was it?"

Demyx chuckled slightly and cast a glance to the first six of the Organisation and said, "We lower ones didn't know Roxas."

"And I was eradicated, if I recall" Zexion spat hotly.

Roxas stumbled onto his two feet and said, "Well the quicker we can get out of this accursed place I will be happier."

Suddenly Xigbar looked guilty and Zexion frowned as he said, "Why don't we go now?"

Roxas' eyes narrowed and he snapped his head back up to seethe at Zexion, "Leave! Now?" he shook his head, "What about finding Axel?"

His eyes flashed and Zexion said, "We have no use for Axel, he is as traitorous as anybody else in this Organisation. Half of the Nobodies, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Larxene glanced at Marluxia and the other half, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx and Luxord looked at Roxas.

The blonde pulled away from Demyx and said, "We need to find Axel, he was part of this Organisation as much as any of you." He stared at each member accusingly and felt the anger burn at his chest.

They just wanted to leave without finding Axel?

Roxas glanced at Riku wondering what the so called 'Hero' would do.

Riku saw Roxas glance at him and he swore that he saw pure worry dash across the blondes face before an unfathomable expression replaced it. Roxas was awaiting the verdict from Riku as if he were the leader of this whole mission.

Riku knew what they all had to do anyway.

"We have to stay" he commanded his eyes going hard and steely, "We need _the entire_ Organisation, that means Axel and the blue headed bastard as well."

"_Saix?"_

The soft cry came from Demyx and the sandy blonde said in a whining voice, "Axel I don't mind, but _Saix_?" His voice sounded worried and doubtful and Zexion snapped harshly to Riku, "He is just as bad as what Axel was; Xemnas' lapdog was all he was."

There were nods of agreement but Xigbar said, "Axel I didn't mind all that much, he was a good fighter and always done what he was told to do, he only turned his back on us at the very end, helping _her_."

His sharp yellow eyes hit Kairi and she said, "I ended up getting caught by Saix and Axel left me entirely alone."

Sora sighed and shook his head, "He helped me get to the Castle that Never Was, he sacrificed himself to save me from the onslaught of those Dusks that Xemnas sent, he knew he couldn't succeed so he decided to help me."

Zexion snorted, "Axel, _sacrifice _himself, oh that would have been something I would have liked to see. The Axel I saw was a betrayer and more likely to run off and save his own skin and let other suffer the consequences. He was a full out liar and never told the truth."

Through the abusing conversation about Axel, Roxas was hit by two conflicting emotions. He wanted to be angry and defend Axel to the full extent but Zexion last statement hit home. Now he was doubtful, Axel had lied right out to him through everything, not once did he tell the truth.

Were they to protect him? Or because he knew he was simply a puppet being pulled by the strings by the manipulative Xemnas. But in the end, he had died for Sora.

Roxas knew, he watched through Sora's eyes and it hurt like all seven hells put together.

He thought to himself _"For the sake of one good action, A hundred Evil ones should be Forgotten."_

Axel turned his back on the darkness to help what Roxas thought was the right thing to do and destroy Kingdom Hearts.

He finally lifted his head and he said, "Stop talking about him like that" his eyes were downcast and he spoke with an uneven voice but then he accused, "We aren't all innocent here, I'm sure all of us had committed something incredibly bad in our Nobody lifetime , something to affect everybody else."

He didn't get a response and he knew that he had hit home and made everybody think against their prejudices.

"He was my friend" Demyx said simply and that's all Roxas wanted to hear and Riku said standing straight, "We find Axel, no matter how much everybody disagrees with it, Roxas has stuck with us until the end and we can at least repay him and find Axel."

There were murmurs of mixed agreements and disagreements. But Sora nodded and agreed with Riku and said, "The more numbers we have the better we will go off trying to control this mutated Kingdom Hearts."

There was silence now and Roxas turned away and said, "If you guys are so against it all, I will go myself." He began to walk away down the dark streets of Traverse Town and Demyx called out after him, "Roxas, you will get yourself hurt even more; you had a knife sticking out of you."

Roxas paused and everybody saw that he checked his arm. Being a Nobody, they didn't bleed.

Roxas glanced at his arm and saw his arm an angry red and purple colour. There was a deep gash there but it was devoid of any sign of blood. It hurt like all hell though and Roxas flinched when he gently prodded it. Larxene's knives were not to be underestimated.

Demyx jogged up beside him and said, "You should rest Roxas, you out of anybody would be exhausted." The blonde hesitated and heard the raspy voice of Xigbar, "Get your ass back here Roxas; you need to rest that puny body of yours before you just drop down dead."

Roxas hesitated again and Demyx tugged on his arm. "You will feel better once you get rest Roxas, just think, tomorrow or whenever we decide to get moving you will see Axel again and we will be out of this damned darkness."

There was hope glimmering in Demyx's voice and Roxas couldn't help but smile lightly and allow himself to be pulled along by the Nocturne.

* * *

**That is another chapter over and done with, so if you have any questions or anything don't hesitate to ask (: if you enjoyed it please review (:**

**Until Chappie 22 **

**See ya all**


	22. Inferno of Lies

The flames were black.

Despite the colour, the flames seemed to illuminate the cavers that everybody was situated in.

"Trust Axel to be in a place like this" Demyx murmured as Roxas stepped forward and touched the black flames with his index finger.

His finger warmed but didn't burn and Demyx watched him with large oceanic eyes. "Aren't they hurting you?" he asked in disbelief.

"No" came the muttered response "It's not hurting at all."

"I bet it's mutual," Xigbar said, sweeping his golden eye over the congregated crowd. "Roxas isn't the special one here, I bet anybody could walk over and put their fingers in the fire."

"Go on then" Zexion said smoothly "Prove us wrong then."

"...No."

"Thought so..."

Roxas lifted his head to look around the cavern before unintentionally leading the Crew down the cavern and to the adjacent one, running his hands through the flames as he did so. When the mouth of the cave loomed above them, Roxas stopped short and Demyx bumped into him with an 'oompf.'

"Wha! How are we supposed to find the red headed bastard in _this?_" Xigbar shouted, his voice echoing out into the vast cavern below them.

A Maze blazed to life with multi-coloured flames then.

Black and red, blue to green, orange to yellow flames danced around them and illuminated the path leading down to the entrance of the maze and a sense of foreboding fell upon not only the Organisation, but the Heroes as well.

It didn't sway Roxas however.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and his voice rung aloud and clear:

"I'm coming Axel, I'm here for you now."

Then he jumped down from the ledge and onto the lit path and began to run towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. Everybody else hesitated and lingered on behind.

"Are we really going to go?" Zexion asked disdainfully, watching Roxas disappear down the path. "I have the feeling that something bad will happen if we _do _go, but if we _don't, _something will still go wrong."

"It's scary," Demyx said, biting down on his finger nervously "I don't like the dark, it's already dark enough and it gets _even darker_ down there."

He seemed torn, "Are we going to go down there?"

Another awkward silence before there was a nervous chuckle "Well from what Zexion said, either way, _something _will go wrong right?"

It was Sora, who parted the sea of black cloaks and watched his Nobody disappear into the entrance of the Maze.

I'm not saying that we separate all individually, split into groups and we can search. I have no doubt that Roxas will find Axel first. We can find each other afterwards, this is the Underworld, So I know where I'm going."

"Whatever" Xigbar said "Let's get this over and don with, I have had enough of wandering around aimlessly in this darkness, half the people here I don't even like."

Said dark glare in Marluxia's general direction.

"I know I have enemies!" Marluxia exclaimed loudly "There's no need to outwardly express hatred towards me, it's all in the past. I won't do it again."

"It's not hatred" Larxene said coolly "Its general distrust. We don't have hearts remember?"

"We do so!" Demyx retorted from the front, "If we don't have hearts, why are we all weary and frightened of going down there then?"

"I'm not frightened" Zexion replied, "I just don't _want _to go down there. There is a difference Demyx."

"I'm going" Demyx shot back "I'm going to go find Roxas and Axel."

The Nocturne jumped from the small ledge and onto the path and the Schemer called out "Not a wise move Demyx, get back here until we have a plan, Dem-... _Why doesn't he ever listen_?"

Zexion looked around to the disinterested Organisation before directing several orders, "Xigbar, Luxord, Lexaeus and Xaldin you come with me, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene... You go with Sora and the others."

His designated group followed Zexion who was perusing Demyx, the other group stood there with arms folded, and Sora only scratched his head nervously. "Well let's follow them," he suggested.

"I _can't _believe him" Larxene snorted, "What makes him think he is the Leader of us? He's the shortest! He can't be the Leader!"

"Let's stop fighting and get down there," Sora, said, "When we find everyone, we can get out of here. Everyone is looking forward to get out of here."

"I suppose" Larxene muttered, "Hate to be listening to you, but you have a point."

Sora jumped down the ledge and the Organisation Members stood above him looking down at him almost looking bored. Riku and Kairi jumped down beside him and after another awkward silence, Sora tried to urge them on but to no avail.

Sora suppressed a sigh before Riku said roughly, holding out his hand. "If you aren't willing to help with this, we can leave you behind. Since I'm the one controlling the strings around here, it will be easy to transport the others back to the Living World and leave you all behind."

"You won't dare!" Larxene snarled, her green eyes sparking in what seemed to be concern. Riku folded his arms, his turquoise eyes cool "Want to try me?"

Larxene jumped from the ledge, quickly followed by Marluxia and Vexen and Riku smirked at Sora "How easy is that?"

Sora only smiled to his friend "I'll leave this handling of the Members to you Riku; you know the threats where I don't."

"Well lets hurry and do this" Kairi smiled "Let's go."

So that was that, the Organisation split in search of the Red Head everybody was truthfully, weary of what he was going to do.

* * *

Roxas halted and looked up to the dark top of the cave. His gut was twisting and he was following instinct to find his way through the endless maze.

He looked back to the twisting dark walls around him before taking the right and running down it. His breaths were coming in short rapid gasps. But he pushed on. He refused to stop.

Then he came to a cross section.

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and looked down either way trying to calm down his breathing. He sunk his teeth into his lip and looked long and hard down each path.

_'Come on Axel' _he thought _' Give me a sign, give me anything!'_

Silence.

"Axel!" Roxas used this as his last resort, "Come on Axel, give me a sign."

Still silence.

_Just great_

Roxas focused back on himself and wondered where to go. But nothing came, only one way could lead him to Axel, the others could lead to a dead end and could him hopelessly lost.

"A little lost Roxas?"

The blonde Nobody looked up with surprise and saw Sora sitting on the dark wall, swinging his legs over the side, "Never thought of doing it this way huh?"

"How-... How did you get up there?" Roxas asked incredulously "Y-You found me so fast!"

"It's easy" Sora smiled "Besides, I haven't been helping you out over this whole ordeal, the least I can do is help you find Axel. You have stuck around this whole time."

"This isn't going to make me like you" came the dark response, "I still don't know what to think of you, are you a friend or an enemy?" Roxas looked around the Cross again, still feeling uncertain. He grudgingly looked back up to Sora when he spoke.

"I've never double crossed you Roxas, to be honest, I didn't even think that you had existed, what had happened to you wasn't by my accord. I had been unconscious all of it. I didn't wake up until they had you captured."

Roxas still eyes him wearily so Sora sighed, "I'm not an enemy Roxas, if I was, I would allow you to keep on living a life of torture. I wouldn't be doing this for you; maybe...I would have left you and Axel behind, but no... Just- let me help you."

There was another silence... Which Sora was quickly getting tired of before Roxas _finally _relented. "Fine" he said "show me what you can do Sora, show to me that you are my Somebody!"

The brunette smiled and heaved himself up to his feet. He balanced precariously on the wall and gestured Roxas up. "If you get a decent enough jump, I'll pull you up."

Roxas nodded.

The paths between the walls weren't wide, so it would have been easy to jump from wall to wall, given that Sora had caught up to him so easily when Roxas had a huge head start on everybody.

Roxas lowered himself, before springing back up, jumping up on the wall and holding his hand out. Sora caught him deftly and pulled the blonde up on top of the wall.

The sight was a welcoming sight to Roxas.

He was able to see over the whole maze and right at the end was a large cut off cavern with flames licking the mouth of it.

His stomach lurched in joy and that's where he pointed.

"Over there!"

"Let's go then" Sora smiled to Roxas, he didn't get in return however.

The Keyblade Wielders leapt over the tops of the walls, almost racing each other to see who would make the flaming cavern first.

Roxas' balance was a lot steadier than Sora's.

He had often prided himself on his balance and his ability to maintain heights and fights. But Sora knew that Roxas could be better at things than what he could ever be.

Sora had taught himself how to fight, had to learn many things by himself whereas Roxas was a trained combat fighter, he had the Organisation to teach him right from wrong in fights. He had numerous abilities that could possibly outweigh Sora...

But Sora had natural talent and sheer luck.

That could always be enough to beat any trained fighter.

They reached the end, much earlier than what they had previously anticipated.

For the first time, on this whole mission to the Darkness, Sora saw Roxas' eyes light up enthusiastically.

"There" he exclaimed, "I can feel it in my gut, I bet you he'll be there."

Roxas launched off the last wall with ease, landing on his two feet and dashing for the entrance, he almost seemed to part the flames and he quickly disappeared again.

Sora sighed. _'There's no stopping him.'_

He jumped from the wall, steadied himself before checking his surroundings and following Roxas into the cavern. At first, the unbecoming sight of darkness welcomed him.

How had he had enough of that.

"Roxas?"

Sora looked around cautiously, especially when the hairs on his arms began to prickle nervously. He felt sweat start to drop down his hairline and he tried to accustom his eyes before he said a little more loudly.

"Come on Rox, where are you?"

Then...

Sora yelped out in surprise when the cavern suddenly blazed with light. Red flames raced up the walls, covering the entire cavern in an inferno of fire. Sora felt his shirt tighten around his neck and he was thrust up into the air. His hands flew to the front of his shirt to try to relieve the sudden tension and his eyes met the blazing green ones that belonged to no other but Axel.

"What are you doing here?" Axel shouted, "What makes you think you can walk the path of darkness without suffering and pain?"

"A-Axel" Sora wheezed, trying to pull his collar "We've come to help you!"

From beside Axel, the familiar figure of Saix loomed over his shoulder with dangerous golden eyes. "The Keyblade Wielder" he said in a monotone "How interesting to find _you _here."

"Axel?"

The voice rung out through the fiery cavern and Axel grip slackened and he dropped Sora to the earth, who coughed and sputtered trying to regain his lost breath.

Axel spun around.

Then came Roxas.

The blonde eyed the Redhead cautiously as he stepped forward. He tread slowly, unsure of how Axel would react, then the lamest question Roxas could possibly _ever _said came from his mouth.

"Do you remember me?"

Axel's face went to disbelieving into a classic Axel-Smirk "That's one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say Roxas. Do you think I'm blind?"

"I just didn't want you to attack me" Roxas frowned to him "Why else?"

"Can't say that's still not going to happen" Axel countered "After all, you _did _betray the Organisation, you walked out on everything, walked out on your friendship to your friends, walked out on _me_. What made you think I wouldn't miss you? How easy it would have been for us to keep collecting hearts and eating ice-cream on the Clock Tower."

Roxas flinched back at every hit Axel got in.

"You had always said you wanted everything to be the same," Axel continued "We could have kept everything the same, it's your fault, you _betrayed_-..."

"STOP" Roxas shouted covering his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and he continued to shout, "Everything would have changed anyway Axel! You lied to me! Xion was going to take my place and become Sora! You were going to let me die!"

Axel visibly flinched back and when no witty remark came from his mouth, Roxas opened his eyes and withdrew his hands from his head. His blue eyes were sad, "Everybody thought I was stupid," he said softly "But I wasn't, and you kept me behind a veil of lies Axel. Tell me... Did you ever tell me the truth? Name one time..."

There was the conflicted face, as Axel tried to recall his memories of being with Roxas. They weren't very comforting looks either.

Roxas could swear he could see Axel's inner turmoil, every path he seemed to be recalling, hitting a dead end.

He been lying the _whole _time?

Maybe... The other Organisation members were right.

Axel took everybody for a ride for his own personal gain and amusement.

"I was telling the truth when I said that we were friends" Axel finally said quietly "Doesn't that mean enough? I wasn't lying then, I was telling the truth when I said that I would miss you if you left the Organisation."

Axel stepped back his jade eyes dark, "Heed me out when I say this Roxas, I _was _opposed the whole Xion predicament. I didn't mean for both of you to grow on me, when you got sick and you weren't going to wake up. I began to feel a little worried." He chuckled "Hear that? _Worried_. A Nobody feeling emotion? Its nigh impossible!"

Roxas scuffed his boots in the dark, keeping his jaw rigid as he steeled himself to continue glaring at Axel.

He couldn't help but feel hurt.

Betrayed almost.

No, he possibly looked like a fool in front of the whole Organisation...because... he was the only one that wanted to bring Axel back.

"Then-..."

Axel looked back to him, all traces of his arrogant smirk gone. "When you had decided to leave to find the answers that I couldn't give you, I watched you leave and I felt bad. I could almost hate myself for...allowing you to walk away."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "I kicked myself for not going after you, I returned to the Castle and. I won't forgive myself for that, so when I was given a chance to save you and bring you back, I went through the missions so I could have my best friend back."

This was new... Roxas hadn't heard this story before.

_Or was it just an elaborate hoax._

"DiZ tried to keep me out, but I always managed to get in. When you didn't recognise who I was, I felt like giving up right there on the spot and almost beg you to remember. To remember me and the rest of your friends, the ones that _cared _for you."

From a little distance away, Sora saw the tension between Axel and Roxas. But at the same time, he could feel his heart bleeding for them. He seriously felt sorry for two, which had to suffer in the circumstances they were put under.

The bonds of friendship would have to show in this situation, to make Roxas forgive Axel. 'Would they be able to pull through?' Sora wondered.

Then, out of the corner of his peripheral vision, the Hero saw Saix clench his fists as Axel and Roxas spoke.

His knuckles turned white and Sora peeked to his face to see Saix's jaw taught as he mashed his teeth together.

He was...angry?

He got the terrible feeling that Saix was angry with Roxas.

He was going to attack.

Without even thinking, Sora jumped up to his feet and launched at Saix, just as the Berserker lunged forward to grab Roxas around the throat. Sora's fists clenched around Saix's and the blue haired Nobody shouted over Sora's shoulder to a wide-eyed Roxas:

"It was your fault that Axel betrayed the Organisation! Everything was going all according to plan before he decided to toss it all away for _you_!"

"Saix!" Axel roared a look of pure surprise on his face "What is-...?"

Roxas took several steps back as Sora was pushed back by the force of Saix's strength, skid marks appearing from where his shoes were dug into the earth. "Get out of here" Sora grunted to Roxas, fighting the exertion of trying to hold Saix back.

Roxas looked to Axel then back to Saix, fear and confusion dancing in his eyes. Trying to _comprehend _what was happening.

Then his eyes hardened and a spark of blue fire burned in his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Roxas shouted to Saix "For you to try and attack me because of what Axel wanted to do? Just because we disobeyed, orders and decided to leave? I'm surprised none of the others left the same time we did. Didn't like having your authority thwarted like that did you?"

Saix knocked Sora down to the ebony coloured earth before lunging back to Roxas. The blonde dodging away and summoning Oblivion.

He swung it around neatly and caught Saix in the stomach, knocking him back and swinging his dark Keyblade down and dark blood spattering the earth.

"I have beaten you once before" Roxas said in a deathly whisper "I will do it again and this time, I won't hesitate in _killing_ you!"

Roxas raised Oblivion once more before the back of his cloak was pulled back and Axel's face smirked next to his. "Don't get him angry Roxas, then we'll both pay for it."

Roxas was breathing rapidly again, this time, feeling anger course through his veins as he stared at Saix in hate. One of the members that was key in destroying him all that time ago.

Saix steadied himself up.

"Why are you here?"

Before Roxas could answer, it was Sora that was brave enough to stand in. He got to his feet, walked in front of Roxas, and flung out his arm as if he intended to protect Roxas yet again. "Kingdom Hearts had come back in the Living Realm" he barked, "Xemnas' stupidity in trying to control it has mutated its magic. Since you Nobodies had idea on what Xemnas planned, you can stop it."

"Xemnas was a fool" Saix snarled, "He done what appeased him, I had my doubts on him actually controlling it fully, so now, you have come here seeking _our _help."

"Preferably not you" Sora seethed "After what I had witnessed on how _you _treated your subordinates, I'm thinking about leaving you behind!"

...

Behind Sora...

Axel leant down to Roxas ear "_Has he always been this smart?"_

Roxas could only shrug.

...

"You wouldn't want to do that," Saix snarled, looking down to his ripped cloak and looking at the stained blood. He covered it with his hand "If you wanted to know Xemnas' inner workings of this whole ordeal, I would be the one to consult."

Sora felt stumped then.

Saix had a point.

"Consult? Help? I don't think so" a sharp voice rung out from behind them.

All four in the fiery cavern turned and were greeted by the sight of the rest of the Organisation, Zexion standing in the lead.

His large blue eye locked on Saix, "You say that Xemnas was a fool, which on I agree. But weren't you quick on ordering Axel to eliminate the Castle Oblivion Team when I found out your dirty little secret?"

Saix withdrew his stained hand, "I didn't plan on having you back...Zexion."

The Schemer looked like he could kill Saix right there, the animosity falling off him in waves could have made Roxas' foul moods look like a toddler's tantrum.

"Going behind Xemnas and killing half of the Organisation because you and Axel wanted to take over..."

The silence made even Sora cringe.

"So that was it," Xigbar's rough voice said, "You wanted to kill Xemnas and take over the Leadership? Is that why you two acted so rashly towards the end. You especially Saix, after Axel left to find Roxas, didn't you have every intention on stopping Xemnas yourself."

"You were _all _already dead" Saix said coldly, his face still hardened into a frown. "There was no point in leading an Organisation when there were no members, if I had succeeded, I would have gotten my Heart back."

"You scummy cheater" Luxord said from beside Xigbar, pulling out his deck of Tarot Cards. He took off the top three.

The Devil

The Hanged Man

The Burning Tower

"You should have let Roxas kill Saix, Axel" the wobbly voice of Demyx came out. "Look on what we all had to endure because of that. I want to go home and..."

"Axel is one to blame as well" Zexion said sharply "They both conspired to this, like I have said time and time again. Axel benefited for only himself. Since he and Saix were friends before they even joined the Organisation, you could gather that they were working together."

"Lay off Zexion" Axel smirked from beside Roxas, waving his hand dismissively "You're just blabbing, nobody really cares what you think. I know I wouldn't want to listen to a know-it-all who thinks he knows anything anyway."

"Axel" Roxas warned, "Don't make him angry, he's been like this ever since we started looking for everybody. Don't make it worse."

"I was not!" Zexion exclaimed indignantly, a tick mark appearing on his forehead "Stop saying things that aren't true Roxas."

"Well you are kind of cranky Zexion," Demyx agreed and from behind them, there were multiple nods of agreement from the other Nobodies.

"But I must admit" Xigbar announced, "Shorty here has been helpful and has prevented us from going crazy yet. Even though I'm number 2...and he's number 6, anybody see the difference?"

"Look enough with the chit chat" a weary and irritated voice broke out.

Everybody turned their heads and through the break in the crowd, Riku came through gazing at Saix. "As I had said before, I can choose who goes and stays. At this current time, we have all had enough of this darkness and want to get home."

His turquoise eyes were hard.

"Can you guarantee that you will not bring any harm to my friends or anybody else in this Organisation?"

Saix rolled his eyes, "I won't hurt anybody whilst I am in the minority."

"Well that's assuring" Riku said, his breath hitching and gaining everybody's attention. "I have just lost my power to hold us here. Sora and Kairi get hold of me, the rest of you. Hold hands so we can get back safely."

"I don't want to hold anybody's hand," Marluxia said looking disgusted, Larxene rolled her eyes and her hands wrapped around his arm. "Shut your trap and hold on. I want to get out of this place." Everybody agreed.

The last thing any of them remember was the fire consuming them and the blackness consuming them all.

* * *

**Read over this story...**

**I'm horrified people even liked it... Especially with the way it was written..**

**Expect Re-Writes... Eventually**

**.com/ - Tumblr Account... If you have, follow me :) I'll keep you updated.**


End file.
